My Twilight
by DreamonAlina
Summary: If you had the chance to move to Forks and live in the Twilight world, would you? That's exactly what Melody Waters, a gigantic Twilight Fan does. What happens when she meets the supposed person she's destined to be with? Would you really tell him that he and everything else he knows is fictional?
1. Beginnings

**Authors note: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction, so please don't judge so hard at first, okay? This is how I think it would be like in Twilight without Bella, but with my own character.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. It was born from the brilliant mind of Stephanie Meyer. But I do own all the characters that you do not recogonise. Like, Melody Waters and Erica Dean? Yeah, I own them. And, in this story, all of the books have come out, and the first Twilight movie has come out the month before.**

**So let's get this show on the road!**

_ "and then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever."_

I sigh and let the book fall to my side on my bed. I roll on my back and stare at the ceiling. I've read Breaking Dawn six times since it came out in August. I hear my ringtone (the Paramore song Decode) and look at the caller ID. I answer instinctively.

"Yeah, Erica?" I say.

Being my best friend, Erica Dean immeditely picks up on my sour mood. "Have you been reading Breaking Dawn recently?"

I smile. "Yeah."

She groans, which causes me to smile even wider. "I go away to Florida for the winter break and I come back to you all depressed. I knew I should have taken your Twilight Books with me when I went."

Ignoring her comments, I say "So when did you get back?"

"Last night. It was pretty late at night, so I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well, I wasn't sleeping." I say, lazily putting my legs into the air.

I can practically _see _Erica pinching the bridge of her nose, "I can't trust you alone with Twilight, can I?"

I laugh. "Probably not."

She laughs, too. "Don't feel too depressed, Melody. The first book was just changed into a movie, there are still three more."

"I know. I just feel weird, knowing that Bella and Edward's story is finally done. It's _DONE _for good." I say, sinking deeper into my crazed up feelings.

"You need to go and socialize. Have you been _anywhere_ during the break?" She asks.

"Yes," I say. Then, knowing she'd find out my lie quickly, I add, "I've been in a world with Edward."

"Oh, not this again! Melody, Twilight _doesn't exist. _Edward Cullen _doesn't exist. _And you are _not Bella. _So take your head out of the clouds and at least lower them to skyscraper level."

I was about to argue with that when I hear my mother's voice through my door. "Melody! Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie are here!"

I cover the speaker and shout back, "Coming!".

I turn back to my conversation and say, "Yeah, yeah, okay, Erica. I've gotta go. My aunt and uncle are here."

"Okay. But when I come over later, I _WILL _leave with all of your Twilight books."

"Over my dead body." I say, getting up from my bed. "Bye." I say, hanging up.

I walk over to my mirror and quickly run my fingers through my chest length brown hair. I stay in front of the mirror for a couple of more seconds, my brown eyes looking into my reflection.

How could Erica say I didn't look like Bella! She's just insane.

I open my door and dash down the stairs. I miss the last step and brace myself for the impact of falling, but my Dad quickly grabbed my elbow.

"Jeez, Mel. Be careful, you're going to hurt the stairs." My Dad teases.

I stick my tongue out at him and he sticks his back at me. We're always arguing over the fact that I can't walk anywhere without finding _something _to trip over.

_Just like Bella, _I thought in my head. Another point to use when I argue with Erica over my dreams of being Mrs. Cullen.

I quickly dash into the kitchen and into the arms of my favorite Aunt, Sarah Dawn.

I look over her shoulder and see her new husband, Charlie Dawn, with my older brother Jack in the living room, playing video games.

When my Aunt first introduced Uncle Charlie to us, I almost burst out laughing. I say _almost_ with exaggeration. I almost stopped breathing. I mean, my Aunt married a man named _Charlie Dawn _(which sounds like _Charlie Swan_). I internally sigh. This is probably the closest I'll ever get to Twilight in real life.

I pull away and we all walk into the living room. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie ask about my older sister Amelia, or Amy, and her husband Matt Daniels. My mother assures them that they are happily living in Ireland.

I'm only half paying attention, mainly because I'm thinking about Edward Cullen. I've always loved Edward Cullen. He's just the perfect gentlemen. Even if Erica is right (I'm still praying that she's wrong) Edward Cullen doesn't exist. He's just a perfect made up character. I feel bad for the boy that tries to win my affection. He's up against Edward.

I zone back in when I hear my mom say something about moving.

"Who's moving?" I demand.

Aunt Sarah smiles. "Charlie and I are. He finally graduated from the Police Academy, and he applied to a bunch of places, and one place accepted, so we're both moving there. Actually, we pretty much have everything moved into our new house."

I try to be happy for her, but in truth, she was my favorite aunt. I would miss her way too much. "So, where are you moving?" I ask, hoping that I sounded uplifting.

When she turns her head around to face me, a bit of her brown hair brushes past my face. "Oh, we're moving to Washington."

My heartbeat quickens. Could it be?

"What part of Washington?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

Uncle Charlie looks at me funny. I guess I didn't sound as nonchalant as I hoped I did. Then he said the magic, five letter word. "Forks."

I screamed so loud that I was pretty sure my sister in Ireland could hear me. "OMG! You totally have to let me visit all the time!"

Aunt Sarah looks at me funny too, but she just smiles. "Of course, Melody. We love having you around."

Then I got possibly the best idea of my life. Bella totally moved with her Dad (or in my case, Uncle) Charlie during Christmas break, halfway through the year. I blurt out without thinking, "Could I move with you?"

The room was awkwardly silent for a minute. Then my mom slowly asked me, "Why would you wanna move to Forks?" She had a hint of questioning in her voice. Probably should, since she's heard me and Erica talk about Twilight over the phone for at least three years. Forks must have been mention somewhere and she caught on.

I quickly thought of something. "Mom, you know how much I love Aunt Sarah and how close we are. I couldn't bear being so far from you." I say, turning to Aunt Sarah. "I mean, Salt Lake City is very far from Forks. And I want to get to know Uncle Charlie!" I say, turning to face him. His dark blue eyes bright up in excitement, happy that his new niece was welcoming him right into the family.

I turn back to face Mom. "And I would totally come back for College, and," I say, running out of breath and arguments. "Please, Mom, PLEASE?"

She sighs deeply, and says, "If it's okay with your father and Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie, I have no problem with it."

"Neither do I." Jack says, deeply engrossed with his video game.

I turn to my Dad and give him my special puppy eyes that I save for specifically these moments. He sighs too and says, "Okay."

I grin and turn to Aunt Sarah. She throws her arms around me and says, "Of course it's okay with me! It'll be just like raising a teenager."

I laugh. "You practically will be."

As soon as everybody leaves, I run upstairs and quickly call up Erica.

"Hello?"

"WHO'S BELLA SWAN NOW?"

**So there you go! Leave me your thoughts in a review! I'm not going to be one of those writers who'll be like 'I need this many reviews to write the next chapter' No, I'm not like that. A review would be greatly appreciated, though. Thanks! Stay tuned!**


	2. First Day

**Hey guys! I am back way too fast for chapter two. I guess I'm just excited!**

**DISCLAIMER:TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. I wish the storyline was my life, but whatever...**

**Let's go!**

I shiver in the back of Uncle Charlie's police cruiser. Aunt Sarah must have seen me shiver, because she turns the heater up. I smile at her, but it doesn't really help.

The goodbyes a few hours before were brief.

_"Melody," Erica complains. "Why are you leaving me alone?"_

_ I roll my eyes at her. "Come on, Erica. I'm not your only friend. You have Lucy, Bailey, Wayne..." I say, rattling off a few of our friends names._

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she says, giving a dismissal wave. "Just be careful if you meet Mike Newton."_

_ I groan. "Don't remind me. He is a disadvantage of moving here."_

_ Erica gives me a look. "Oh, and Edward Cullen is?"_

_ I push my chin out. "Yes, he is."_

_ Erica rolls her eyes. "All right, all right. Just promise me that if you _do_ meet and marry Edward Cullen, you'll name your baby after me?"_

_ I laugh. Erica was one of the people that found Renesmee's name ridiculous. I liked it though. A completely unique baby needed a completely unique name. "Sorry," I say. "I'm kinda dead set on Renesmee."_

_ She punches my shoulder. "You beyond suck." she says with a grin. Then she leans in and I give her the biggest hug EVER._

_ "You'll come during spring break, right?" I ask._

_ "Yup," she answers. "And all of summer break." She looks above my head, then she looks back to my face. "Get going, Bella, or you'll miss your flight."_

_ I jokingly swing my bag at her and gave her another quick hug. Then I boarded the plane to take me to my new home, at least for two more years._

"Melody," Uncle Charlie says, bringing me out of my flashback. "We only have two cars, and Sarah and I are always gone early. So you don't have means of transportation."

I internally shudder at the thought of taking a public bus, but I don't let it show. I smile up at Uncle Charlie. "It's okay, the bus'll be fine."

Aunt Sarah's eyes widen. "Oh, no. That's not what Charlie meant."

My eyebrows scrunch up. "Then what_ do _you mean?"

They share a secret smile between eachother and they look ahead at the road. I huff. Fine, I don't need to know.

The ride quickly ends and we all pile out of the car. The first thing I notice is that there was a another car in the driveway. My first thought was, _Oh, another car. It looks kinda familiar. _My second thought was, _Hang on. This car is WAY familiar. _And my final thought was,_ OMG THAT'S BELLA SWAN'S TRUCK FROM THE TWILIGHT MOVIE. _Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie clearly see my bewilderment, and they say, "Surprise! Merry Late Christmas, Melody!"

I turn to look at them. They couldn't possibly mean that this car now belonged to me, right? I point to the beautiful truck, and they nod, then I point to me, and they nod. I let out an unearthly shriek, and then rush right over to the car. I spread half my body over the hood of _my_ car and sigh happily. I already had my licence, but my parents didn't trust me on the road. I could barely walk on a flat surface.

After a few minutes of me just happily holding my truck, we all go inside and I get shown my bedroom. I just stand there and look around the room, the place where I would be living in for two years. I look towards the window and smile, thinking that's where a possible Edward Cullen would be climbing through.

When I unpack, I first take out my Twilight Books. I never feel complete without them. Unaturally, I have two sets of Twilight Books. My first set was when I bought the books one by one when they came out, and then for Christmas, my sister bought me a beautiful boxed set of the Twilight books. So I use the one by one books for reading, so I don't care if they get tattered, but I keep my boxed ones looking nice and pretty.

After dinner, I get ready for bed. Then I snuggle under the covers with Twilight. I know, it's crazy, but it's my first night in Forks, reading Twilight is a need.

I got about halfway through when I got exceptionally tired. I put my book on my side table, turn off my lamp, and lay my head on the pillow. Tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High. Would it be a huge surprise? Or a huge let down?

I wake up with a case of the jitters. I was all jittery in the shower, changing into a yellow blouse and my favorite jeans, and eating breakfast. Uncle Charlie thought I was going to explode. I assured him I wasn't.

I put on my jacket, and head out to my truck. I turn it on and it roared to life. I can tell how Bella loves this car. I pull out of the driveway and drive to school. Following Bella's actions, I park in front of the Front Office. I get my bag and walk in.

I walk up to the front desk and the receptionist looked at me, smiled and said, "Hey! You must be Isabella Swan, right?"

I cover up a snort. This is the best school ever. Do they always prank the new girl like this?

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. She got out my schedule, and mapped everything out for me. "Get your teachers to sign that slip and bring it back at the end of the day."

I thank her, then leave. I take a look at my schedule, and saw that I had English in Building 3. I almost did a dance. English is my favorite class.

I got to the building and got my teacher to sign the slip. When I sat down, everybody, and I literally mean _everybody _was staring at me. Embarrased, I looked down and focused on taking notes.

When people weren't paying attention (and those were very brief moments) I took peeks at the other students in my class, seeing if any of them match the descriptions in Twilight.

One guy caught my eye, though. He was lanky, and from the look of his clothes, his mother probably shops _for _him, or shops _with _him. Suddenly, the bell rings and lanky kid walks up to me.

"Hey. You're Isabella Swan, right? He asks.

I scrunch up my nose. "No. It's Melody. Melody Waters." People can drop the prank anytime now. I thought high school kids were supposed to have the attention span of a five year old.

Lanky nods. "Where's your next class?"

I quickly peeked at my schedule. "Government in Building 6."

His face drops a bit. "Oh. I have class in Building 4, but I can show you the way to it. I'm Eric, by the way."

I nod. "I'll see you later Eric." I walked to Building 6 in a daze. Why was everyone calling me Bella Swan? It was funny at first, but now it was getting kind of irrating.

In my later classes, a few more people introduced themselves to me. A girl name 'Jessica Stanley' (again, how far are they going?) invited me to sit with her and her group of friends at lunch.

So here I was, eating a sandwich, sitting next to 'Jessica'. She was introducing me to everyone at the table (again, with names all from Twilight), when the crazy happened.

Five of the most GORGEOUS people I've ever seen stride into the cafeteria. One in particular catches my eye, and I almost fall off my chair.

The one that had dissarayed, bronze hair was the most beautiful person or man or _vampire _that I have ever seen in my life.

Without a hint of a doubt, Edward Cullen had walked into my cafeteria.

**Oh. My. God. What will Melody do next?**

**I knew that if Edward Cullen walked into my cafeteria, I would fall off my chair.**

**Now, please go and REVIEW! Thanks! And stay tuned!**


	3. I'm Melody!

AN: **Okay! Time for Chapter 3! What will Melody's reaction to her dream husband walking into her cafeteria be?**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, BUT TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I FOREVER WILL WISH I OWNED EDWARD, BUT...**

**On to our story!**

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had walked through the doors of the cafeteria.

'Angela' notices me looking like I'm about to pass out and asks, "Are you okay?" in a really quiet voice.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. "I'm fine." I squeaked out.

After everyone seemed convinced, I turned and took a quick peek at the five potential vampires sitting at a table. First up was a pixie girl with a very small frame, who could only be Alice Cullen. The honey blond next to her looked like someone just punched him in the throat. That has to be Jasper. Poor guy DID look like he was in constant pain. The dark haired curly guy next to Jasper was HUGE. Like, it looked like his muscles barely fit into his sleeves. I'm postive that that was Emmett. The blond beauty next to him is the one and only Rosalie. Her beauty made me feel even more self-conscious than I already was. And the last one next to her could only be Edward.

His messy bronze hair was so attractive, I felt like it was the only thing I could stare at at first. Then I moved on to his face. And it looked like he was chistled out of ice, the subject being an angel. Bella nor Robert Pattinson did him any justice. His eyes were such an amazing honey colour.

'Jessica' caught me staring pretty fast, giggled and leaned over. "Those are the Cullens, FYI. That's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, and the last one's Edward Cullen."

'Edward' quickly looked over when 'Jessica' said his name. I quickly look away and blush all the way to the tips of my ears. I've never gotten caught staring at a boy before. I've never gotten caught staring at _anybody, _ever, actually.

My heart and mind go into hyperdrive. This is impossible. Just the students going even farther on this prank. Well, guess what? Joke's over.

"Okay, enough with the joke." I say. Everyone looked at me funny. "It was funny at first how far you guys went to prank me. Well, ha ha. Now, can we go back to reality?"

Everyone at the table looked at me like I was insane. I quickly looked over my shoulder and could see that 'Edward' was looking at me pretty funny too. I drop my voice to a whisper, even though I know it wouldn't help. "The whole Twilight joke. You can drop it."

Still nothing from anybody. I laugh a little insanely. " Oh, come _on_. You can't seriously think that I'd believe that you were Jessica Stanley, you were Angela Webber, you were Eric Yorkie, and you were Tyler Crowly." I say, pointing at each person as I said their respective 'names'.

'Jessica' looked a bit concerned. "Bella, are you sure you're okay? We are who we say we are."

I groan. "And enough with the Bella! I'm Melody Waters." I look over my shoulder at Edward again and he's still openly looking at me funny. I quickly turn away again.

_He's only looking at you funny because your mind is blank to him, _I think to myself.

The Cullen's got up from their table then. 'Edward' was still focused on me, but 'Alice' quickly pulled him away.

"Okay, Bella. You are okay, right?" Eric asks me.

I grab my bag. "You know what? I think I'll just go to class early." I wave goodbye to everybody, and walked out of the cafeteria. They were clearly not going to listen to me when I tell them my real name.

How is this all even _possible? _How are the Cullens in Forks? This is all fictional, it's not supposed to be real!

Then again, I'm supposed to be-I am, Melody Waters, born and raised in Salt Lake City, Utah. Not Isabella Marie Swan, who was born in Forks and raised in Pheonix.

But then again, everyone started calling me Bella as soon as I got here. So, if me=Bella, then Edward=Mine. Right? Hang on, if I'm not technically Bella, will I smell like Bella? Can Edward read my mind? Holy smokes, could Edward READ MY MIND?! My goose is already cooked if he can.

Unknowingly, I start panicking. I almost start to hyperventilate, but I quickly find a janitor's closet and go in. I try to steady my breathing, then I call the only person I can think of right now.

If my foggy memory is right, Erica still has ten minutes of lunch, so hopefully she...

"Melody?" Erica's confused voice says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, thank God, Erica! I have a question for you. What's my name?" I ask.

"What is your name? Did you bump your head on a rock when you cliff dived?" she jokes. Then I realize she has no idea how right she might possibly be. "Your name is Melody Jayne Waters. Why?"

I pour out everythingI've been feeling since the beginning of the day. "Because everybody here thinks my name is Isabella Swan. And, let me stress this point, ALL OF THE FREAKING CULLENS ARE IN THIS SCHOOL!" I all but scream into the phone.

Erica laughs. "Yeah, yeah. All right, 'Bella' go get to class."

I scrunch my eyebrows in disbelief. "Erica, I'm not kidding!" I say in a clearly panicky voice.

She stops laughing. Her tone changes. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"No!" I practically scream.

"Okay, okay. First you need to calm down." Erica says in a calm, cool voice.

I take a deep breath in. "Okay, done."

"Now, what's happened so far?"

I try to remember through my foggy memory. "Uh, I just had lunch, and the Cullens walked in."

Her voice changes into one of pity. "You know what happens next, right?"

I take a shaky breath in. "Yeah, Edward's going to imagine a thousand ways for murdering me."

Erica laughs. "Well, all the best to that, then!"

"You suck." I say.

"Hey, I'm not the one that eventually will end up doing that." She says.

I flinch. She's right. I will maybe end up doing that. "Okay, thanks for all of your helpful wisdom pal."

"You're welcome, pal. Sorry, Mel, I wish I could talk longer, but I gotta go. Chemistry class is too far away from the cafeteria. Call me after school if you don't die."

I smile mockingly. "Sure, let's hope I survive the day."

We both hang up. I quickly open the door a peek, check if the coast is clear, then dash down the hallway to Mr. Banner's class, also known as my impending doom.

I stand in the middle of the doorway. I peek in to see Edward already sitting in his seat. Okay, time to test if I'm actually Bella Swan.

I take a deep breath and walk in. I stop by Mr. Banner's desk, then I slowly walk toward the desk. As I got closer, my worst (or possible best) thoughts were clear. Edward stiffened, and gave me a hard glare. I couldn't see it, of course I was purposely avoiding his gaze. Before I got to the desk, my superior skills made me trip over a skewn chair, causing my to drop all of my books. I quickly picked them up, and then accidently met Edward's glare. His eyes, were COAL BLACK. This has confirmed my thoughts. I want to be anywhere than next to him right now, which would probably sound insane coming from my mouth.

I focused at the front of the class for the entire period, but I could still feel Edward's eyes on my neck. I feel like Edward's words from Midnight Sun were being slapped into my face. If looks could _really _kill, then I would have been sprawled out on the floor already.

When the bell rang, he was literally a blur when he ran out of the room. I felt the tears coming really strong now.

I mean, I'm not even really Bella! I'm not the stupid human girl he's supposed to love! So there is absolutely no reason for him to hate my guts. The stupid jerk! Why I ever thought I was hopelessly in love with the guy, I will never know the answer to!

A voice brought my out of my angry thoughts. "Aren't you Isabella Swan?"

I looked up at a baby faced boy that could only be described as Mike Newton.

I'd already accepted my 'fate'. No way was I going to be like Merida. "Bella."

"I'm Mike."

"You're not kidding..." I muttered under my breath.

"Sorry?" He asked really happily.

I grit my teeth. "Nothing. Hi Mike."

"What's your next class?"

I don't bother looking at my schedule, because I already know the answer. "Gym."

Mike smiled hugely. "Great! I have gym too. I'll walk with you."

I couldn't protest, even though I hate Mike Newton. "Okay," I say, giving a false smile.

As we're walking, he asks, "So, did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that before."

_Not like a _pencil _could break through his skin. _I think to myself. "No. I'm not sure what I did." Though I obviouslsy do.

We go off seperately into the change rooms. I'm actually okay with gym, unlike Bella. As long as it's not too difficult, I can enjoy it.

With Mike being my partner, volleyball wasn't hard at all. So I had lots of time to reflect.

So I will be all lovey-dovey with Edward in this own, be _left _by him, become tracked down by a psycho redheaded bitch, then become pregnant with a half immortal child. Oh yeah, let's have party poppers ready for that last one.

Gym kinda made me forget about my whole Edward problem. But after Gym ended, I realized that I would have to go back to the Front Office, where Edward will be trying to charm his way into another class.

I steeled myself and walked into the room. I hear Edward's velvet voice say, "Physics, maybe?"

Then I see him stiffen, turn around, give me another hard glare, then dash out of the room, saying "Thank you for all of your help. I'll just endure it."

The reciptionist turned over to me. "And how was your first day, dear?"

I put on a poker face. "Great. Perfect." I lie.

In reality, I wanted to shout out, "How was my day? HOW WAS MY DAY?! First of all, nobody believes me when I say I'm not Bella Swan, Edward Cullen wants to eat me, even though he loves me. I hate him, even though I love him."

_That _is what Erica will be hearing me say when I call her to remind her that I wasn't dead.

**So, Melody ended up being pissed off. Okay, in truth, I would be too. REVIEW! Thanks, and stay tuned!**


	4. Biology

AN:** Chapter 4 time! Before we start off, I wanna dedicate this chapter to princesaangelbebe (did I get it right?) for being my very first reviewer! You totally made my day when I read it! (seriously, I was grinning like an idiot..)**

**In response to your review princesaangelbebe, Melody knows who she is because everything is happening in her life, so she is fully aware. And yes, her friend will be included in the story. And I probably will end up changing the story to fit Melody's personality.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S, NOT MINE.**

**Let's get started!**

"Wait, could you repeat that?" My sister, Amy, asked.

I groan. "Edward Cullen hates me!"

"Melody, are you sure you didn't eat anything funny? Why are you saying that Edward Cullen hates you?"

"Because he does! Apparently I smell like freesias, just like Bella. Oh, right, that's because I AM Bella!" I all but shriek into the phone.

"Wait, so now _you're _Bella? I'm lost."

I sigh. "Since I got here on my first day, everyone was calling me Bella Swan. I assumed it was a joke at first, so I went along with it. But at lunch, the CULLENS walked through the doors! I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Then when I tried to tell ERIC YORKIE, ANGELA WEBBER, JESSICA STANLEY, AND TYLER CROWLY that my name was Melody, they wouldn't believe me. So I went to biology class, when I saw that the only available seat was next to EDWARD CULLEN. Then when I walked to the desk, I knew he was glaring at me. But I didn't look. I knew I would have lost it if I did. Then my coordination skills made me trip, so when I got back up, I accidentaly looked into his eyes, and they were PITCH BLACK. Then he ran out of the room. Then I caught him trying to switch classes at the end of the day."

"Melody, you are bordering on insane. You probably imagined it." Amy says.

I shake my head. "You're probably right."

"When am I not?"

"Like, all the time?" I say.

"Wait, one more thing, before you go." She giggled. "Is 'Edward' as cute as Robert Pattinson?"

I smile. "No. This Edward is more beautiful."

"Okay. Well, I gotta go. Matt needs my help cooking dinner. I'm trying to teach him, but it's not really working. Good luck with Edward."

"Good luck with Matt. Looks like you're gonna need it more than I do." I shudder, thinking of the time we visited last year and Matt tried cooking a casserole. It ended up with 911 coming over.

She laughs. "Yeah, you're probably right." Then she hangs up.

"Thanks for the tremendous help." I say into the empty phone.

I throw the phone on my bed and lay on my back. I've been doing a lot of thinking today, ever since I got home. I tried to call Erica to help me sort everything out, but she didn't answer. Then I called Amy, a huge Twilight fan too, but you see how that went.

It's weird. I don't know if I should be upset or thrilled. I feel upset because my Aunt Sarah, whose known me my ENTIRE LIFE, thinks my name is Bella Swan too. I should be thrilled too, because I was in the TWILIGHT WORLD. I lost count of how many times I've daydreamed in class that I was Bella Swan, and how many times I blushed when I was singled out for daydreaming in class.

Everyone back home remembers me as Melody Jayne Waters. But everyone here knows me as Isabella Marie Swan. I don't know what'll happen if I _do _end up with Edward, and I try to take him home. Will I still be Melody? Will I still be Bella?

Would Edward love me? I know he's in Denali with that Tanya right now, who has it in her mind that she and Edward were meant for eachother.

I suddenly got really angry, thinking of him being with that strawberry blond. I really think I'm going to go punch a hole through my wall.

"Bella! Dinnertime!" Uncle Charlie's voice rang through my bedroom door before I could do anything too drastic.

I sigh. It's probably good that he's brought me out of my thoughts. If I tried talking about this with Erica, she'd probably say I'm overthinking it. Maybe it's _good _that I'm overthinking it.

I get off the bed and go join my Aunt and Uncle for dinner.

The first thing Aunt Sarah asks is, "How was your first day?"

I shrug. "Okay, I guess." Even though it was so far away from being okay.

Holy smokes, it's been a long week. In English, we were reading Wuthering Heights, so I wasn't bored. I knew this book front to back. So I daydreamed that Edward would come back and sweep me off my feet, or I would have day-mares about Edward coming back and using every single way of killing me that he thought about.

On Monday, while Mike and I were walking to lunch, I realized that Edward was back today. And that he would be talking. To me. I blush all the way to the tips of my ears. Mike must have noticed, but as the book would have it, it started snowing.

That's my cue to go inside. When wet stuff starts flying, I start running.

In the lunch line, Jessica notices that I don't get anything.

"Are you okay? You're getting lunch, right?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I'm fine, really. I think I'll just get a soda today."

"You sure?" she asks with fake concern.

I nod my head. "Yeah."

We all went back to our table. Angela noticed that I hadn't gotten anything, and offered me half her sandwich.

I take it, although it doesn't sit well in my stomach. After I finished, Jessica giggled and leaned over. "Edward Cullen is staring at you again."

Of course I know the answer, but I ask anyway. "He doesn't look angry, does he?"

"No, should he be?"

I know blond stereotypes are rude, but Jessica literally follows all of them.

"I don't think he likes me much." I say, going along with the book.

"The Cullens don't like anybody. Well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still looking at you."

I look over my shoulder and see she's right. "Stop looking at him!" I hissed.

She snickered, but looked away. Oh well. I know she just wants Edward to look at her. Thank you, Midnight Sun.

After lunch, I have a small skip in my step, eager to talk to Edward Cullen, the actual person!

Hang on, I thought I hated him! Oh well, too late now. I was already at my desk. I just wouldn't look at him. Which would be very difficult.

"Hello." A sweet velvety voice says to me. God, Robert Pattinson's voice sounded like someone was scratching their nails across a chalkboard compared to the Greek God sitting next to.

I look into the pool of his now golden eyes. I get so lost into them, that I almost missed what he said.

"My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

I interally sigh. Great. Even my soul mate won't know my real name. "How did you know that?"

He laughs such a glorious laugh that I almost faint at the sound of it. "I think everyone knows who you are. Everybody's been waiting for you and your family to come. New Police Chief in this small town. Seems a little unneed, right?"

Before I could answer, Mr. Banner explains the activity. Looking at the phases of mitosis. Something I did back in Utah. And poor Edward with two medical degrees would be bored out of his mind.

"Ladies, first?" He says, gesturing to the microscope.

I take it and look in. "Prophase."

"Mind if I take a look?" He asks. Of course. I was just a 17 year old girl.

"Prophase." He agreed. He writes it on the paper and looks at the next slide. "Anaphase."

"Can I look?" I ask. That surprised him, as if I was undermining his intelligence, but he hands over the microscope. I accidently touch his ice cold skin, but I felt something else than the cold. Maybe it was that spark Bella always talked about?

"Anaphase." I agreed after looking at it.

Of course, we finished way before anyone else. Mr. Banner walked over with a look of dissapointment on his face. "So, Mr. Cullen, don't you think Ms. Swan should have at least had a chance with the microscope?"

"Actually, Bella identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me in surprise. "Have you done this lab before?"

Truth be told, I actually looked it up in the book before I came in, just so I could be just as fast as Edward with the answers, but I don't think that will slide. "Um, something like it." I lie.

"With whitefish blastula?"

"Sure." I agree quickly.

He left after. I start doodling when I hear Edward say to me, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

I pretend to look around, then look back at Edward, then point to me, as if saying 'You talking to me?'. He gives me a crooked smile and nods.

"Of course not! Utah winters are just like this, and I always loved making snowmen with my brother and sister." I answer.

"So you like the cold?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, not everyone does, but I'm okay with it."

"So Forks isn't a hard place to live in?" He asks.

"Weather based, no. But I do miss some stuff about my home." I say truthfully, just thinking about what sort of excuse Erica must have cooked up this time to explain to our chemistry teacher why her homework wasn't done. Then I blurt out before thinking, "But when I heard that my Aunt and Uncle were moving here, I jumped at the chance."

"Why is that?" Edward asks.

Drat. "It's kinda complicated."

"I think I can keep up." Dang it! Why must the book world control him to say that?

"You'll laugh." I say.

"I won't, Bella, I promise."

I take a deep breath in. "In this book I read, a girl moves to Forks and has an adventure, and it's one of my favorites, so I thought I'd try it out myself."

He looks like he's about to lose it, but, true to his promise, he doesn't laugh. Instead, he says, "What did the main character do?"

'She hung out and fell in love with a vampire.' I say in my head. "She fell in love with someone difficult, but it all worked out in the end."

"Did you find anyone like that, yet?"

I don't know whether to say yes or no, so I say, "I'm not sure. I _think _I've found him, but I'm not sure."

"Who is it? Maybe I've heard of him." Edward says.

'Of course you've heard of him.' I say in my head. Then I say, "Why does it matter to you?"

"That's a very good question." he mumbles to himself.

I groan and turn to look at the board.

"I'm sorry, are you upset?" He asks, concerned.

"No, I'm upset with myself. I have no idea why I'm telling you all of this. I guess I'm just an open book." I say. Well, I'm an open book to _him_, I can't just _ignore _Edward Cullen.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."

When I first read that line, I had no idea what he was talking about. But later, when Edward revealed he can read minds, I laughed so hard. Which is why I start to laugh when he says it to me.

I must look hysteric, but Edward doesn't say anything. He just smiles down at me. But Mike looked like he was going to take out a gun and shoot Edward. Not like a bullet could penatrate his skin, anyway.

When the bell rang, he got up as swiftly as before, but this time, before he left, he gave me a fully forced crooked smile.

I barely remembered the rest of the day, even though Mike talked a mile a minute (as per usual).

The only thing I was aware of was the fact that I was hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen, the same guy every single fangirl was in love with. But the difference was, he was starting to like me back!

**And that's this chapter! I apologise, they chapters are probably going to start getting longer. Does anyone remember what happens after Biology? hehe :)**

**REVIEW! Thanks! And, as always, stay tuned!**

**(P.S, my sister needs to borrow my laptop for a few days while her's gets fixed, so it might be a while until the next time I update. Kay thanks.)**


	5. The Van

**AN: Hey guys! Good news!**

**My Dad managed to to fix our P.C, so I'll be updating on here for the next couple of days.**

**That being said, I hate the keyboard, so I apologise if I spell things wrong.**

**Now, I want to dedicate this Chapter to Horses-are-my-life. Your review made**

**me smile so big, that my dad thought I was crazy.**

**Now, Horses-are-my-life, in answer to your question, **

**Well, you'll just have to read and see :) hehe.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWNS TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. OH, AND I ALSO**

**DON'T OWN FRIENDS. KAY GREAT.**

** Here we go!**

"Bella, wake up."

I grumble, trying to bat away whoever is trying to wake me up. I was dreaming about Edward and I just lying in my vision of the meadow, just holding eachother, and looking into eachothers eyes, me getting lost into his butterscotch ones, him trying to look past my chocolate brown ones.

"Bella, come on. It's time for dinner." I hear a familiar voice say.

I stretch out further on the couch. "I don't want dinner." Leave me alone so Edward and I can continue!

Dream Edward starts leaning in towards my lips, going inch by inch, his lips so close to my own...

"BELLA!"

The blanket is suddenly ripped from my body, and all the lights in the room are turned on. My eyes instinctively snap open, and then they snap shut.

I grumble and throw my arms over my eyes. Come _on_, Edward was so close to kissing me!

I snarl and open my eyes to see Aunt Sarah. "Bella, wake up. I need you to help me cook dinner."

I groan and get up. After school today, I finished all of my homework, so I decided to watch TV. Lo and behold, the Twilight movie was on. So I clicked on it and tried to watch. After the Biology scene, I fell asleep. I look towards the TV and see that an old episode of _Friends _was on. I smiled. That was one of mine and Erica's favorite shows as well.

I walk into the kitchen still half asleep. I ate my dinner like a robot, still half asleep. I must have looked a zombie. After dinner, I retreated into my bedroom. I quickly changed into my pj's and crawled into bed, still way too tired.

I woke up late the next morning. I look towards my clock and saw that I had less than 15 minutes to take a shower and get dressed. I hurriedly got ready, and was out the door ten minutes later. I realized that I hadn't checked the Twilight book to see what would happen today. Oh well. I'm sure nothing _too _drastic happened.

I sped on the road, even though the roads were practically skating rinks. As soon as I pulled into a spot, I got out and looked all around for Edward. When I saw where he was, he caught my eye the exact second I caught his. I blush and look down. That's when I noticed that there were snow chains on my tires. I smile to myself. God only knows what hour Uncle Charlie got up at to put these on.

Hang on a minute, I scrunch my eyebrows and look at the snow chains closer, as if the answer would pop out. That's when it hit me. Snow chains. Ice. And the huge van that was now COMING TOWARDS ME.

YOU COMPLETE IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT THIS WAS THE DAY BELLA ALMOST GOT RUN OVER BY TYLER CROWLEY AND HIS UGLY BLUE VAN?!

I look over to Edward, just so I'll have a glimpse of my true love before I die.

But he's already running towards me at vampire speed.

I look towards the van. Then I see my whole life flash before my eyes. My first birthday. My first time riding a bike. Meeting Erica. Reading Twilight for the first time. Seeing Twilight for the first time. And my most vivid memories were of my only coversation with Edward. Oh. So _that's _how the whole 'flashing before your eyes' thing work.

I don't close my eyes. If I'm going to die, then I'm going to die brave. But then I smack down to the cold hard ground. It's almost as cold and hard as what smacked into me. I looked up, and I was suddenly looking into the golden pools known as Edward Cullen's eyes. I was saved by Edward Cullen. That'll be a story for the grandkids.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah." I say, putting a hand to the back of my head. Then I realized where I was. I try to get up, but Edward keeps me down. "Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"Maybe," I say, struggling against Edward, but he seems keen on keeping me on the ground. I groan.

"Edward," I say, through all the yelling. "I'm going to get hypothermia on the ground, which would defeat the whole purpose of you running all the way across the lot to stop the van."

His once goofy expression now turned serious. "I was standing right next to you, Bella."

I tried getting up again, but Edward pushed me down again. "Just stay put for now."

"It's so cold." I say. Then I realized what I was saying. "And, no, you weren't. You were at your car."

"Bella. You hit your head pretty hard. You probably have slight amensia." Edward says, trying to convince me, and, if I didn't know what I did, I probably would have believed him.

But I know what I know.

"Edward, it's not that big a deal, okay? You were over by your car, now you're here, stopping the van. It's fine." I say. Now let me off of the ground! Why isn't he letting me! Oh wait, I may have said that last part in my head only...

"Bella, please." He insists.

"Come on, Edward. You can trust me." I say. " I know everything already." I blurt. Oh, DARN MY BEFUDDLED MIND!

"Everything? Bella, what do you mean?" He asks.

CRAP. "Look, I'm a little disoriented right now, okay?"

"Bella, what do you know?" Edward asks, more sternly.

"What do you think I know, Mr. Cullen?" I snap.

The paramedics finally arrive, and Edward stops our conversation. "Looks like we'll have to finish this later."

"Fine," I say sternly.

"Fine," he says the exact same way.

I. Hate. Hospitals. This is the reason.

When I was five, Jack fell at the park and cut his arm. While in the emergency room, I saw the paramedics wheel in a man who was in a very bad car accident. Like, you could barely make out his face. I've hated them since. I hpe you enjoyed the retelling of my childhood scarring.

The worst thing was, I had people _following _me. Uncle Charlie, Aunt Amy, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, and of course Tyler, who was in the bed next to me constantly apologising. If that accident didn't knock him out, I will.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, the van was going so fast, and I hit the ice wrong! I thought I was going to kill you!" Tyler said.

I cut him off. "Tyler, cool it. I'm fine. Edward pulled me out of the way." I say, knowing that Edward would be listening. Again, thank you Midnight Sun.

"Cullen? I didn't see him. It was all so fast, I guess.."

Uncle Charlie charged into the room. "You! Crowley! You will most definitely losing your license for this!"

"I'm so sorry, Chief Swan!" Tyler pleaded.

I shake my throbbing head. "No, Uncle Charlie, it's fine. I'm fine. As I keep trying to tell the nurses."

Aunt Sarah walks in after. "Oh, Bella! I was so worried when the school called!" She gave me a gentle hug. "You're okay, right? Your head is fine?"

"Yes, is it Bella?" I hear a familiar voice say. I know I've never heard it before, but the actors are pretty close to thier portrayals.

The one and only Carlisle Cullen walks in. And oh, my, GOD. He is so AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS! No wonder all the nurses hit on him.

I turn to Carlisle. "Yeah, I'm fine, really."

Carlisle pulls out my x-rays. "Your x-rays are fine. Your head doesn't hurt at all? Edward said you fell pretty hard."

I look toward the side of the curtain, where the book said Edward should be. And there he was. "I'm _fine_. Really, Doctor Cullen. I just wanna go home."

Carlisle nods. "That's probably the best treatment for you. If you feel dizzy or have problems with your eyesight, come back. Take some Advil for the pain."

I get off the bed, walk over to Edward, grab the front of his shirt, and pulled him towards the hallway, surprised that he let me. "Thank you, Doctor Cullen!" I call over my shoulder.

I practically push him into the wall. "It's later."

He fixes the front of his shirt. "Bella, your aunt and uncle are waiting for you."

"They can wait." He is _not _avoiding this conversation.

He gives up, and looks me straight in the eyes. I really wish he wouldn't do that. I'll probably just end up back on that bed. "What do you know?"

Should I tell him now? Or will that mess up the whole book pattern? "I just know that what you did was not humanly possible." I say. I hope that was convincing.

"_Humanly _possible? You think I'm not human?" He asks, a mischevious smile playing in his eyes.

I _know_ he's not human. "Look. All I know is that you ran all the way across a parking lot and stopped a van with your bare hands."

"You think I stopped a van?"

He keeps saying 'think'. He better knock it off. "Are you deaf? I'm saying I _know _you stopped a van." I know he isn't deaf. SO far from it, actually.

"No one, would believe you, you know that right?" He says, trying to intimidate me with a hard glare. That only makes me angrier.

I match his glare. "I know quite a few people that would, actually. But I'm not going to tell." Erica, Amy, and almost every country and state outside of Forks.

He groans. "Can't you just thank me?"

"Thank. You." I say, over exaggerating my actions.

"No more questions, then?"

I sigh, and pinch the bridge of my nose, just like Erica does when she gets frustrated with me. "Edward." I say in a scary calm voice. " _Of course _I have more questions! I'm not going to ask them, though. I already know the answers." I say, crossing my arms and looking away.

"And how exactly would you know that?"

There it was. The impossible question. That only had one answer. One answer that could change everything.

It's times like these in arguements that I'm happy that you can answer a question with a question. "Why do you even bother," I say, giving him a clearly lost look. "You wouldn't have me asking all these questions if you had stayed by your car."

"I don't know..." He mumbled at barely a human level.

I didn't either. So I just sighed and walked back to my aunt and uncle, with Edward's eyes burning a hole in my back.

On the car ride home, only one thought was on my mind. In Midnight Sun, when Edward saw the van rollling towards Bella, he thought, 'not her'.

And if I was Bella, does _her _mean me? Could it be? Was Edward Cullen falling in love with _me?_

** And that's it for now! So, Review. Thanks, and stay tuned.**


	6. Spring Dances

**AN: Sup, guys.**

**First off, I wanna thank you guys. For the Reviews, for sticking with me, and just**

**reading my work. You have no idea how happy I get when I see your **

**reviews asking me to update again soon. I makes me stupidly happy.**

**So this chapter is for you guys, who have stuck with me so far.**

**And I wanted to clarify: In the last chapter, I made a mistake. It was her Aunt Sarah, **

**not her sister Amy :). Sorry about the confusion!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. I DON'T.I DON'T OWN FRIENDS. I DON'T OWN**

**DOCTOR WHO.**

**COOL? KAY BYE.**

**Enjoy, my friends!**

I walk into the house and lay down on the couch. I grab the remote and flicker the TV on, and an episode of Friends pops up on the screen. I wrap the blanket around me and was about to finally settle in, listening to Chandler Bing's confused voice when Aunt Sarah taps on my head. I scrunch my eyebrows and groan.

Aunt Sarah groans too. "I know Doctor Cullen said you should take it easy, but you have to call your mother. She's worried sick."

I sigh and take my cell phone off of the coffee table and dial the house phone number. My mother's relieved voice answers, "Oh, my baby! Are you okay? Aunt Sarah said you got hit by a van! Oh, my baby! Come home!"

Way too many things for my befuddled mind. One thing at a time. "I'm fine mom. I didn't get hit by the van. A friend of mine pulled me out of the way."

My mom sighs in relief. "Come home, Melody. I shouldn't have sent you somewhere with lots of ice."

I shake my head, then realize that she can't see me. "Mom, it was nothing. I'm fine, and I'm staying here." Not when I figured out the next thing that happens in the book.

"I never could change your mind, once you've made it up." She says. I could _hear _the proud smile in her voice.

I was about to hang up when my mom says, "Call Erica when she comes home today. Her mom told her just before she left school, and apparently she was going nuts."

I smile. "That's what kinda happens when your best friend is in a near-death experience."

"Wipe that sarcasm off of your lips and get some rest." She instructs.

"'Kay. G'night, mom."

"It's not the night." She points out.

"Oh, whatever." I say, hanging up. I put the phone back on the table and roll over, settling into a nice, well-needed rest.

...

"Decode" starts playing in my mind. I'm in the forest, looking at Hayley Williams singing the lyrics. Then suddenly, I'm not in the forest. I'm in the parking lot, and the van is swirling towards me. I look over to Edward, but he isn't there. I panic and look back towards the van, which was still spiraling towards me. The van is about to hit my face and I throw my hands up...

I gasp and open my eyes, shooting right up on the sofa. I look towards my buzzing cell phone, blasting out "Decode". Well, that explains that.

I look at the caller ID and answer.

"What, Erica?" I muster in a sleepy voice.

"MELODY JAYNE WATERS!" she screamed into the phone. I wince and pull mine away from my ear. I'm definietely awake now.

"YOU WERE ALMOST CRUSHED TO DEATH BY TYLER CROWLEY AND HIS STUPID VAN! AND NOW YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO ANSWER MY CALLS OR TEXTS!?"

"Erica!" I say exasperated. "I was sleeping. And if I'm on the phone with you, then don't you know that I'm fine?"

"Yeah, well. I was just worried sick! But thank God Edward was there to save you."

"I know, right?" I say, laying back into the sofa.

"I'm happy that you're safe." Erica says, relieved.

I smile. "I'm happy too. I totally just had a dream where Edward _wasn't _there to save me."

"Hey, don't have the crazy dreams yet. Edward's still here."

I slightly flinch. I change the subject. "I'm so mad. Edward's going to be avoiding me for a month."

"Technically, January 21st to March 1st." She says.

I flinch again. "Don't remind me. I miss him already."

"I thought you hated him?" Erica asks, amused.

"I do. Well, I don't. But, well-shut up." I mumble.

"No problem, pal. I have to go. I need to finish that chemistry homework. I'm running out of excuses to tell Mr. Tanner."

I laugh. "I forgot to ask you. What did you tell him the other day?"

"I told him that the TARDIS landed on my homework." Erica says.

I shake my head. "All right, Rose," I say, making a reference to her blond hair. "Get going on that homework."

We both hang up. I relax back down on the sofa, and think about Edward. I have no idea what I'll do without him for a month. I've only ever talked to him a few times, and almost all of them were arguments, but I still cherished every moment of it. I've never felt like this before. Sure, I've always loved Edward Cullen the character, but now that I know he's _real_, he's all I can think about. When Erica had her first real boyfriend, she always told me about this feeling she always had around him. Like she's floating in the air, which, oddly enough, is how I feel. Maybe I'm overthinking it.

I think about how he's going to be ignoring me and my feelings for a whole month. I'm really going to have to work on my patience skills this month! But my parents always told me I was too headstrong. I always butt heads with everyone. As long as I bump my lips against Edward's, I have no problem with that amsumtion.

...

I hate attention. Did I mention that? No, I mentioned the hospital hatred. Anyways, I hate attention.

And that's all I got when I went back to school the next day. Everyone was staring, everyone was asking questions. I literally wanted to poof them all somewhere else. So I had the power to make me Bella Swan, but I don't have the power to get rid of Mike Newton? Figures.

Mike kept asking me if I was alright _all freaking day_. I just wanted to punch him in the face and get it over with.

Biology was going to be so awful for me. Edward would literally be sitting two feet away from me for the next month, and not say a word to me. Ugh, my stupid vampire! But even though_ he _didn't talk to _me_, that didn't stop me from talking to him. Everyday, I said "Hello" and "Goodbye" with a nod from him to let me know he heard me. Mike took that as an oppertunity to talk to me openly before class, but now and again I see Edwards hands tense up whenever Mike makes me laugh (which is _not _very often).

At lunch I made a habit of looking over my shoulder to see him staring at me. But now he doesn't. So I just glare at him. It doesn't make much of a difference considering he was ignoring me, but that doesn't mean it didn't make me feel a lot better.

...

So March 1st rolled around, much to mine and Erica's happiness (I SERIOUSLY thought Erica was happier than me that Edward would be talking to me again. She's probably just tired of hearing me complain about Edward every night. I think she even hung up once altogether!). March coming also meant that March Break was coming, so Erica and I had to plan out what we would be doing while she was over. The ONLY disadvantage that March was here was that I was about to rip stupid Jessica's head off because of the spring dance.

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Mike?" Jessica says, her voice sounding scratchy through the house phone.

Am I _sure?_ "Jess, you're doing me a favor by asking him. Besides, I'm having a friend over that weekend, so I can't come anyway." I can't go. It would have been rude to my guest. Erica would want to go, but hopefully, that's the day Edward and I will be at the Meadow.

"It would be more fun if you came." Jessica stated plainly.

"No it wouldn't. I would fall to the ground and drag everyone with me if I came."

She was about to argue with that when another call for Aunt Sarah came in. "Sorry, Jess. Gotta go. Another call for my Aunt." We said our goodbyes and I hand over the phone for Aunt Sarah.

Tomorrow morning, Jessica isn't her usual bubbly self. I internally groan. That must mean Mike said he would have to think about it to her. Which meant that he was going to be on the hunt for me later.

I made it a point to eat in the library today so that I wouldn't see Mike until the Biology lesson started. While I was walking to Biology, I saw Mike bee-lining for me, so I tried to walk to Mr. Banner's classroom faster. _Don't call my name, don't call my name, don't call my name..._

"Bella!"

CRAP. I slowly turned around. "Yeah, Mike?"

He caught up to me and we started walking. "So, Jessica asked me to the dance."

"Really?" I say, pretending to be surprised. "So what time are you picking her up?"

Mike blushed. Huh. I've never had a boy blush over talking to me before. Weird. "I was wondering if you were going to ask me, so I told her I'd have to think about it."

I sigh. "Sorry, Mike. I'm busy that weekend. Go with Jess, you'll have a blast." I say, giving him an encouraging smile.

He mumbled something then went to his seat. I turned around to face the board, and start doodling. Truth be told, I was still hoping that Edward and I would be in the Meadow.

Speaking of Edward, during class today, I noticed that he was openly staring at me again. I took a peek over my shoulder, and was immeditely trapped in his eyes. They were liquid fire! I completely forgot my first name, my body being burnt by his eyes. I manage to take myself out of his gaze and look forward again, my face so red that hot steam was practically coming out of my ears. Mr. Banner notices that I was about to pass out, and gives me a bathroom class. I take it and dash out of the room.

Halfway to the bathroom, I heard Edward's voice call out, "Bella!"

I angrily turn around. Whoa, where did that come from? "What do _you_ want Edward? Finally gonna start talking to me again?"

He shakes his messy hair. "No, probably not."

I shake my head. "Then what on earth could you possibly want?"

"I'm sorry I have to be so rude, Bella. But, really, it's the only way.

"I don't believe that." I say, pushing my chin out stubbornly.

"It's really better if we aren't friends, Bella."

I snarl. "Then you should have figured that out earlier. Then you wouldn't have had a liability like me."

"A liability? I'm not sure I understand."

I shake my head in disbelief. "I'm someone that asks too many questions. I'm someone who's too interested in the 'Cullens'." I say, with air quotes around "Cullens". "If you hadn't saved me, then it wouldn't be like this right now." I cross my arms over my chest.

"You think I _regret _saving you?"

There it is with the 'think' again! "I _know _you regret saving me. Because I'm too curious, and it's something that the great 'Edward Cullen' can't handle."

He got _way _too close to me with his liquid eyes. I start trembling a bit, and he holds me upright. "You don't know anything."

When he finally let me go after a few seconds of awkward silence, I run into the bathroom and in front of the mirror above a sink. I start breathing in deeply.

Edward Cullen is starting to concern my health. And, I think I like it.

...

After gym, I run striaght to my car so that Eric nor Tyler can ask me to the dance. I keep looking all around me. I turn around, and let my eyes skim over the whole lot. Satisfied, I turned around. Right smack into Eric.

"Jeez, Eric, you scared me." I say, putting a hand to my chest. Then I realize why he was there, and started fast walking again. I start looking through my bag for something to distract him, a flashlight to shine in his face, or a tire iron, either one works just fine with me.

"So, Bella.." Eric begins.

I panic. Then I suddenly get a brilliant idea. "Shoot!" I say, throwing a hand to my face.

"What is it?" Eric asks.

"I totally left my book in my locker. I gotta go get it." But Eric's already running back to the school, a "I'll get it!" thrown over his shoulder.

I take this as my chance to run the rest of the way to my car. I get in, and immeditely try to leave the lot. I say _try, _because someone was causing traffic in front of me.

`_Who else could it be?_ I think to myself, looking into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen in the front seat of his stupid Volvo. Hmm. Maybe Bella was right. One _tiny _little bump wouldn't damage the car too much.

I start to rev the engine when I hear a tap come from my window. I wince, and roll it down. "Hey, Tyler."

Tyler smiles at me. "Bella, will you go with me to the dance?"

I catch Edward's eye in the rearview mirror and see that he's trying very hard to contain a laugh. I turn my attention back to Tyler. "Sorry, Tyler. As Mike might have told you, I'm busy that weekend."

Tyler shrugs. "It's cool. We still have prom."

I was about to protest to that when I noticed that he was already gone. I look into Edward's rearview mirror and see that in his eyes, he's laughing.

I groan in frustration and slam my head against the steering wheel. I instantly bring my head back up, as a searing pain bursts through my head. He's quick, but I catch a concerned look in Edwards eyes when I lifted my head off of the wheel. As my eyes leave his now unconcerned ones, I meet Alice's eye. She gives me a smile and a tiny wave. I wave back. I can't wait to have Alice as a friend. As much as Erica tries, she can't get me into fashion. Maybe Alice could. That, and she's a very mischevious pixie.

As I leave the lot, I suddenly remember something.

I was going to have a visitor tonight.

**That's it for now! I apologise for the length,**

** but I told you it would just get longer!**

** Review! I wanted to ask you guys a few things:**

** What do you think of the story so far?**

** Do you like Melody? If so, what's your favorite thing about her?**

** How do you think Melody will tell Edward that she knows that he's a vampire?**

** Leave your answers in the review section! Thanks! Stay tuned!**


	7. Blood Type

**AN: They there guys!**

**Your guys reviews make me SO HAPPY. I was THRILLED when ****I saw what you guys had to say about my story, and I almost cried LOL.**

**I am so pathetic.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYERS. MY IPOD IS MINE. THEY**

**ARE TWO VERY DIFFERENT THINGS, FOR MS. MEYER ****OWNS TWILIGHT AND I DON'T. I DON'T OWN ****PERCY JACKSON, OR THE GREAT GATSBY.**

**Kay, kay, let's go!**

I perfectly put the shirt that I wore today messily on top of my desk chair. I know it sounds silly that I want to 'messily' perfect my room, but can you blame me? EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN will be in my room tonight! I don't want it to look _too _messy, but I think I should make it look like an unsuspecting human lives here.

Uncle Charlie walks in while I'm setting up for Edward. "Are you cleaning your room? Or are you leaving it halfway?" He jokes.

Well, he's half-right. "I just wanted to be able to see my floor for once."

Uncle Charlie looks towards my bookshelf. "Hey, where are your books?"

I look towards my bookshelf, and the empty spot where my Twilight books and boxed set were supposed to be. "I just didn't want anything to happen to them. Erica will probably steal them from me before she leaves." I say.

He nods thoughtfully. "Well, when you're done, your aunt and I are trying to decide what we want for dinner. We're ordering in, but she wants Chinese, and I want pizza. You'll be our neutral vote."

I nod and he leaves. The truth is, (though I STRONGLY believe that Erica would take my books with her) I don't want Edward to see them. Even though it's doubtful, he might notice that I have two of the same book sets and might wonder about it. I felt too lost without any Twilight stuff around me, so I grabbed the first Twilight and stuck it inside me side table drawer.

Then I get a brilliant idea. I go over to my window and close it tightly. If it's open in the morning, then I'll know.

After, I stuff my Twilight t-shirt and Edward Cullen poster into the very back of my closet, then go to join my aunt and uncle to decide on dinner.

...

Unsurprisingly, Aunt Sarah won the dinner choice. After dinner, I went to bed, though I was too jittery about Edward coming in. I eventually fell asleep, though.

And when I did, I dreamt that I was in the baseball field with the Cullens. It was so real, that at first I forgot that I was dreaming. Then Rosalie came up to me and started talking nicely to me, so that confirmed that it was a dream.

We all got so lost in the game that Alice had forgotten to look out for James, Victoria, and Laurent. So they swooped up on us unexpected. And because that the wind was blowing really hard, my stupid hair ruffled and James tried to pounce on me. I looked around for the Cullens and saw that they were all ash, except for their heads. Edward's watched me helplessly. I tried running. Big mistake.

James just pinned me down. Then he, Victoria, and Laurent flipped me over, and their dark burgundy eyes turn coal black. James' mouth just latch on to my arm...

I wake up screaming. I catch a quick movement from my eyes, I automatically look towards my window, and notice that the once closed shut window was now wide open, letting in a cool breeze.

Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie run through my door, Uncle Charlie holding his gun. "What is it, Bella? What happened?"

I keep taking deep breaths to try and calm my nerves. Now I know that Edward was in my room, and that he cared.

No way am I letting him go now.

...

The next morning, I wake up early. After I finished getting ready, I drive to school, calling up Erica on my way.

"What?" She groans. I smile. She never was a morning person.

"What are we going to do?" I say, parking into a spot.

"I don't know. You should know Forks better than I do. You live there." She says.

I get out of my car and lean against it. "Well, we can go to Seattle." I suggest. "Or up to Port Angeles."

"Maybe. But isn't that the weekend where-" Erica begins.

I cut her off. "Shh! Edward's close by. I don't want him to hear you."

"Right, right." Erica says. "Well. I guess we could go to both. I want to see how good the shopping in Port Angeles actually is."

"Yeah, me too." I see Edward walking towards me. "Sorry, Erica. I gotta go."

"Okay. I'll get a a few more minutes of sleep."

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Are you still _in bed?_" I ask in disbelief.

"Oh, shut up. If I'm going to have a reputation of being late, I'm going to stick to it."

"With you being late everyday since freshman year, I'll be surprised if you don't get an award for it at the end of Gradutation." I say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get going _Bella_." Erica says.

"Get out of bed, Erica. Bye."

We hung up. By then, Edward's waiting beside me. I turn to him. "Sorry about that. My friend's coming over, and we're trying to figure out something to do."

Edward nods thoughtfully. "So you're going to Seattle?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. We need something to do. What are you going to do in Forks?" I say.

We start walking towards the school. "So, Bella, I was wondering.."

I cut him off. "If you're going to ask me to prom, I just told you what I was doing." I say jokingly.

He laughs. "No, Bella, you didn't let me finish. Since you guys are going up to Seattle, I was wondering if you and Erica wanted to come with me, since I was planning on going this weekend myself."

I know the answer, but I ask anyway. "Why?"

He gives me a look. "Seattle can be a very dangerous place, Bella."

_No kidding,_ I think, internally shuddering at the thought of Riley and Victoria and the Newborns. "If it makes you happy, Edward, then sure. It might be a bit crowded in my truck, though."

Edward looks at me in disbelief. "Your truck? Bella, I meant that we were to go in _my _car."

It's my turn to look at him in disbelief. "Are you insane? My car can drive to Seattle just fine."

"On the contrary, I believe that it can't." Edward states.

"Hey! It's the truck from Twilight! It's fantastic!"

"Twilight? What's that?" He asks, suddenly very curious.

Crap. "Well, it's that book I told you about, the day I told you the reason I moved here?" I say. I tell him anyway, because I know he won't give up on it.

"Really? Hmm, maybe I should look it up..." Edward thinks aloud.

I panic. "NO! No, it's a very, girly book. You wouldn't like it." I say, hoping that leaves it at that.

"Fine, Bella. Fine." He says.

We go inside the school. We say our respective 'goodbyes', and head our seperate ways.

I smile to myself. That was probably one of my only conversations where Edward and I didn't argue! I'm counting that as a win!

...

During class, I zone out the entire time. I'm thinking about the conversation Edward and I will have at lunch. That's when I realized that today was the day where the blood testing happens. Which meant that Edward wasn't going to be in class today. I internally sigh. So I have to make this lunch day count.

At lunch, I sit with Jess and our friends. I don't see how Angela is friends with Jessica. Angela is such a pure soul, whereas Jessica...well, my mother always said that if I didn't have anything nice to say, that you shouldn't say it at all. However, it was perfectly fine to think it. So Jessica can be bitch from time to time.

Angela and I got close over the time where Edward wouldn't talk to me. We both really like books, so I gave her Percy Jackson to read, and she gave me the Great Gatsby. Jay Gatsby, in my mind, is very attractive. So I pictured Edward as Gatsby. So your judgement that Gatsby is unattractive is invalid.

So it was during Angela and I talked about Percy when Jess leaned over to inform me that Edward was staring at me.

I've been waiting for this moment since the beginning of the day. I take a deep breath, and looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, Edward was staring at me. When he was sure he had my attention, he gave me a mischievous smile, lifted a finger, and motioned me to him.

Jessica's eyes practically jumped out of her skull. "Does he mean _you_?"

"I guess so." I say.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Angela says. She nudges me, and I get up, grab my soda, and walk to Edward's table.

"Hey. Edward. Finally changed you mind about taking my car?" I say, taking a seat across from him.

He just shakes his head. "Why don't you sit with me today?"

I look around. "I'm here, aren't I?" I say. Then I add, "I'm quite curious as to why you would invite me to sit with you?" I say, leaning over and resting my chin in my hands.

"Well, as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." He gave me his crooked smile.

"You are just _so _tortured, aren't you?" I tease him.

"You have no idea..."he murmered to himself. Then he smiles. "..but not as tortured as your little group there. I think a few of them are very upset with me for taking you."

I peek over my shoulder and see Mike openly glaring at Edward, and Jessica quietly glaring at me. I groan. "I don't really care. I don't like them very much, except for Angela. Angela I like. The rest I just tolerate."

"But, Bella, I think that they realize that I may not give you back."

'Will you promise me that?' I ask in my head. Thank God he can't read it. I imagine Edward just ripping off Mike, Tyler and Eric's head off. It wasn't a very pretty sight at how fast he did it.

"Bella? Are you alright? You seem deep in thought." He says.

I realize that my eyebrows are scrunched up. I smile. "Did my eyebrows give you away?"

He smiles too. I almost faint. "Well, yes. But the look in your eyes seem very clouded."

He was staring into my eyes? How could I have missed that? "I'm fine. I'm relieved, really. Thanks for not leaving me with them."

"Friends don't let friends get left alone with geeky people." He says, smiling like a goof. HOW CUTE!

I try not to pass out. "Wait, we're friends now?" Edward Cullen was most certainly NOT BEING MY _FRIEND_.

"I won't be a very good friend. In fact, if you were smart, you'd avoid me at all costs." He says.

I groan. "Edward, stop underminding my intelligence! I'm just as smart as you, you know!" Well, maybe, not AS smart. He's 108.

"Bella, of course you are. You just don't have a very high skill of common sense."

"I have enough common sense, thank you very much."

"Oh right, I forgot. It's coordination skills that you lack." He says, giving me a mischevious grin.

I roll my eyes. Well, we can't all be super gracefull vampires, now can we?

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"All kinds of things." I say, purposely confusing him.

"That's really frustrating, you know." He groans.

"Don't be a baby." I say. "It's not like you can read my mind." I let slip. DARN IT!

"Well, yes, I suppose. It's impossible to read your mind." He says.

HAHAHA. Since I've read Twilight, I know what he means. He's covering up the fact that he can read minds, and clearing up the fact that he can't read mine. Good going, Mr. Cullen.

"I can't read your mind either. So I find that pretty fair, actually." Technically, I've read about 200 pages of his mind, but I'm not going to count that.

"Bella, what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" Edward asks out of the blue.

I smile. "You said 'if'. And 'if' suggests that you don't believe that. And neither do I." I say.

I look around the cafeteria, and notice that it's pretty much empty. I realize that that was a good time to say something before he says something that will be guranteed to piss me off. "Shoot! Edward, we better get to class." I say, grabbing my bag. I know that he won't be attending, but I've got to keep up pretenses, just like the Cullens with buying food.

"I'm not going. It's healthy to ditch class every now and then." He says.

I smile. I've always loved that line in the book. "Okay. Well, I'll see you later then, right?"

Edward smiles too. "Definitely."

I give him one last smile and dash to Mr. Banner's room. Shoot, I was late. I walk in and sit down. By the time I sat down, Mr. Banner already poked Mike's finger, and his finger gushed blood. I couldn't help it. I get REALLY woozy, and looked away. I put my head on my head, and tried to breathe in through my mouth. Stupid guy in the accident! Couldn't you have at least _tried _to not make such a big mess of your face?

Mr. Banner finally noticed that something was wrong with me when I_ fainted_. Yeah. full on 'world went black' fainted. Mr. Banner and Mike helped me up, and Mike lead me out to the nurse's room.

On the way there, I just felt like I _needed_ to lie down. "Wait a few minutes, Mike." I say, laying down on the curb.

In my disoriented state, I remembered Mike's bloodied finger. "Mike, put your finger in your pocket."

Mike looked confused, then concerned, then finally did as I asked. He probably thought it made me even sicker, but it was actually for Edward's sake.

Speaking of the vampire, I see his shoes walking towards me. Even in my crazy state, I know what my true love's shoe looks like.

"Bella? Bella? What happened?"

I moaned, then the next thing I knew, I was in Edwards arms. He carried me into the nurses office, and placed me on the bed.

"She's faint. They're blood typing in biology."

The nurse went and got me a ice pack for my head. I gladly put it on the bump and sigh in relief.

"Bella, are you feeling any better?" Edward asks, concerned.

"A little." I say, sliding the pack off my head.

He sighed in relief. "You had me worried for a minute there. I thought Newton was carrying your corpse out into the woods."

I laughed softly. "Oh, please. I think that your higher on his hit list than I am." Mike came in with another kid, so I hopped off of the bed and walked out of the office. Edward goes to talk to the secertary to get us out of the rest of the afternoon when Mike comes in with a third sick person, and Edward and I leave before I get a chance to speak to him again.

That means that he'll call me later about the beach trip. To be honest, I was a little excited about meeting Jacob Black. Sure, he was really perverted in Eclipse and he imprinted on my kid in Breaking Dawn (I internally shudder for a second) pre-wolfy Jacob sounded like a lot of fun. And that'd be the best opportunity to charm the legends out of him.

We start walking towards his car. I know Alice'll take care of it, but I ask anyway. "Hang on, what about my truck?"

"Alice will bring it over to your house." Edward says with a dismissal wave.

I know that there was no point in arguing, so I toss him my keys and get into the front seat of his Volvo. He gets in and turns on his CD player. A beautiful piano piece flows from the stereo, and I'm instantly floored. "Clair de lune." I barely whisper.

Of course Edward catches what I say. "You listen to Debussy?"

I nod. "I've been playing the piano since I was seven. My Dad thought he was just throwing his money away on my lessons, but my mother thought that it could be good for me. Clair de lune was going to be my next project."

"What's your mother and father like?" He asks.

I think about it for a minute. "My mom is like me, or so I'm told. She likes to be protective over me and my brother and sister, but she says it's for our own good. My dad's the same way. Although whenever I go on a date, he always gave the guy a really hard death stare. Needless to say, I've never had many dates."

"And your brother and sister?"

I roll my eyes. "My brother is a complete loser who has no idea what's going on. He likes to play video games, and is always mean to me about my love of Twilight. At the end of the day, I know he cares about me."

"My sister's the same way. She's a kid's teacher, and she got married a couple of years ago. Her husband, Matt, is a very nice and sweet man. But he can_not _cook to save his life." I say.

Then clear out of the blue, he asks me, "How old are you, Bella?"

I look at him funny. "Seventeen. Why?"

"You don't seem seventeen." He says.

I smile. "Neither do you." Because he isn't.

He changes the subject before I could press onto the fact that he was a vampire more. "Does your mother approve of Matt?"

I nod. "She's just happy that my sister as a proper paying job, that, should something happen, she could support herself. And that she's in a happy, safe relationship."

"Do you think your mother would aprrove of who you choosed? No matter _who _you chose?" Edward asks.

I nod. "Of course. Though she'd be surprised if I settled down. I can't find anyone to be with. Nobody meets my standards. She always thought I'd have a romance with someone like Heathcliff, or Romeo, or even Count Dracula. As long as I'm happy, she'll be happy." I only said Dracula to see his face. IT WAS PRICELESS.

Edward looks away. "Do you think she'd approve of _me_?"

I couldn't help it. I blushed. "Oh, yeah. Definitely."

He looks at me and smiles. "Sorry, Bella. But I have to go and pick up my siblings."

I smile too. "Okay." I open the door and get out. I lean my head through the open door. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" I know he won't, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

He gently shakes his head. "No. I'm starting the weekend early with Emmett. But promise me something, Bella?" He leans over the seat, and I lean into the car more. "Be safe at the beach. You're a bit of a trouble magnet."

I grin. "Edward, I'm gonig to the beach. They're will be water there, I'm be bound to slip anyway."

He shakes his head again. "Try, though?"

"Sure."

I shut the door. He rolls the window down. "Goodbye, Bella!" He called out.

I wave. "Goodbye, Edward. I'll see you soon!"

Edward pulls out of the driveway. Then I realize something.

ERICA'S COMING TOMORROW.

**So that's it! Here is your question of the chapter:**

** From what you know of Erica, what do you think ****her character will be about?**

** Leave your answers in the Review section, and just plain ****review! Thanks, and stay tuned!**


	8. La Push

**AN: Hey guys. **

**This Chapter, we introduce Erica, Melody's best friend. Erica is really fun to write about, mainly because she's a bit of all of my best friends put together. **

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT. IT BE STEPHENIE MEYER'S. MY TUMBLR. THAT BE MINE.**

** Let's get on with it!**

"Where is she?" I mumble to Aunt Sarah.

It's Friday afternoon, and we're standing in the airport, waiting for Erica to get off of her flight. I texted her in the car, to remind her that she can't call me Melody in front of anyone. And not to think of me as Melody, because Edward would be hearing her mind.

I see her blond hair behind a very tall man.

"ERICA!" I shout, running over to where she was. Erica spots me, smiles, and runs to me too. We literally jump into eachothers arms, holding tight.

"BELLA!" she shouted. I smile. So she DID get my text.

We pull apart. "I've missed you so freaking much! English isn't fun without you! Now EVERYONE in class has to ACTUALLY try!"

I laugh. "Erica, you do realize that that was bound to happen soon."

"Yeah, well. It's still no fun without you at home." Erica says.

I give her another hug. "Come on, then." I say, linking my arm through hers.

We sit and make normal small talk in the car with Aunt Sarah. I can tell that she's just waiting to jump on me with questions about Edward, but good on her promise, she waits until we get to the house. We go to my room, lock the door, and sit on my bed. The second we do, Erica pounces on me. "OKAY, I THINK I'VE BEEN PATIENT ENOUGH, SO SPILL."

I shush her. "Erica! I _do _live with other people! It's not a very big house, either."

Erica nods thoughtfully. "Right. I'm so used to the open space and distance at your house. Either way, SPILL EVERYTHING YOU KNOW."

I squeal. Sorry, I can't help it! "Oh, Erica, he's so amazing! And thoughtful, and sweet!"

"Did you forget to mention cute?" Erica says mischeviously.

No, I hadn't. I was just thinking about how much I'm in love with his personality. "Erica, he's more than that! He actually really cares about me!"

"Okay, okay. So have you ripped Mike Newton or Jessica Stanley's head off yet?"

I shake my head. "I am coming VERY close though. Mike just needs to stop hitting on me and Jessica needs to stop being so jealous of me."

Erica giggles. "I love how you say it so nonchalantly. As if you know them so well."

I smile. "Well, Erica. They are real. At least to me. They're my friends. Technically, Angela is my only REAL friend."

"What do you mean, Melody?" She asks, confused.

WHOA. I lean back a little, as if her words had somehow damaged me. I haven't heard my real name in so long, it feels weird. "I mean that Angela is the only person that I don't feel like punching in the face when I talk to them."

Erica grins. "Oh, and Edward Cullen isn't one of the people you don't wanna punch in the face?"

I shake my head. "He's more frustrating than you think, Erica."

"Bella! Erica! Dinnertime!" Uncle Charlie calls up.

"Whoa, your name being Bella is really bizzare, Mel." Erica says.

I throw my hands up. "Hey, I'm way too used to it now. You calling me Melody sounded bizzare to me."

She throws her arm around me as we go downstairs. "You, my friend, are just plain bizzare."

...

As I predicted, Mike asked me Friday morning about the beach trip. Of course I said yes.

So Erica and I had gotten up early Saturday morning and got ready for the beach. We both knew from the book that it wouldn't be particulary sunny or warm, so I wore my jeans, black longsleeved t-shirt and light jacket.

After we were ready we piled into my truck (Erica had to agree with me that it was as beautiful as in the movie) and head down to La Push. We were both really jumpy, me because I wanted to get the legends out of Jacob so I can tell Edward I know he's a vampire already, and Erica because she's a Team Jacob person. If we're in book clubs I pretend I don't know her.

I finally pull into a spot and get out. Mike automatically comes towards us. "Hey, Bella!" He says.

I wave and lean into the car to grab my purse/backpack (yeah I don't get it either, but I like it better than a regular purse). Mike stops in his tracks. He must have spotted Erica. "And Bella's friend." Yup, he's spotted Erica.

Erica gives him a quick, "Hi, I'm Erica" then goes off to join Angela.

Mike walks up to me. "Bella, I'm glad you came."

I smile. "Me too." He grins. I shake my head internally. _Not for the reason you think, buddy. You still annoy the hell outta me._

We walk towards the beach, where Mike or Eric must have made a fire, because a bunch of my friends were crowding around it. Erica instantly clicked with everyone and the next thing I know everyone was gone. She's way too outgoing for her own good. I have no idea where they went, so I just sit in front of the fire and wait for the wolves to show up.

They eventually all came back, remembering that I was there. We went on a hike, but being me my coordination skills made me slip and fall into the water a little. We all went back, because Mike didn't want me to get sick. Am I a jerk for _still _hating him?

The wolves were there when we got back. A few off them already had their hair cropped short, showing that some of them have already phased. For a second, I feel a shot of pity. They don't get to choose being a wolf, it's what they're born to be. And I CHOOSE to be a vampire. In that split second, I kind of see Jacob's point in Eclipse.

That second totally passes when I think of me, Edward, and Renesmee.

After I assured everyone (mostly Mike) that I was fine, they went for a second hike, leaving me alone with Lauren, Tyler, Jacob, and two guys who must be Sam and Jared.

Jacob started walking towards me to talk to me. I automaticall smile at the size of his. Whoa. I haven't even talked to the guy yet and he's already my sun.

"Hey. You're Isabella Swan, right?" Jacob asks.

"Just Bella." I say. Yeah, yeah, it's a routine now. "You must be Jacob Black. My aunt told me that she and my uncle bought my truck off of your dad. Billy, was it?"

"Yeah. So how do you like it?"

I grin at him. "I ADORE it. Mainly because it's the same truck as from Twilight."

Jacob grins at me curiously. "What's that?"

Oh, crap it. I really need to stop with the Twilight references. "Umm, it's just a book. The truck you gave me is almost exactly like the one you gave me." Seriously, it's like lying is becoming a second nature to me. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, yeah. Sarah and Charlie mentioned something about that when they bought the truck. To tell you the truth, I'm happy they bought it. My dad didn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good one there. So thanks." He nudged my knee playfully. "You saved me from utter boredom."

I laugh and nudge him back. "So, you owe me now." I say. This is the perfect way to set up for asking about the legends.

Jacob grins and asks, "So what do I owe you?"

Lauren chooses this moment to interrupt us. "Oh, Jacob, you know Bella?"

Jacob shakes his head. "Not really, but I heard really good things about her, so I'm testing them out myself." Oh, so now he doesn't trust me? I'm totally going to make him pay for that one later.

Lauren falsely smiles. "How nice. Oh, Bella, I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad that the Cullens couldn't come. Did you invite them?"

Oh, when I'm a newborn she'll be the first head I'm ripping off.

Sam finally cues in when he hears 'Cullen'. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?"

I get a bit angry over the way he says Carlisle's name so rudely. Sure, they're mortal enemies, but at least the Cullens are making some sort of attempt to compromise. "Yeah. They're all really nice, don't you think?"

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam says in a testy voice. I can promise you now, my actions next could not be helped. I instinctively grab the nearest rock and chuck it at Sam's head.

Sam must have thought that Jacob threw it at his head, because he turns around and chucks a rock back at Jacobs head. I couldn't help it. I giggled really hard.

Then I remembered the only real reason why I came here. "Jake, wanna go for a walk? I feel like I need to stretch my legs."

Jacob nods. "Sure. Let's get out of here."

Once we're safely by the beach water, I turn to Jacob. "Who the hell was that guy?"

Jacob looks back to where Sam was. "Him? That's Sam."

"What did he mean? About Doctor Carlisle's family?" I ask.

"Oh, the Cullens aren't suppposed to come on the reservation."

"And why not? If I'm allowed to come see you," I say, nudging him playfully,"why can't any of the Cullens?"

"Bella? Do you like scary stories?" Jacob asks.

I look at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding? You're looking at somebody who knows the Bloody Mary story by heart." I say, tapping my chest.

Jake grins. "All right then. Have you ever watched Dracula?"

I nod. "Go on," I urged him.

"They're the Cold ones. You guy call them vampires." FREAKING FINALLY.

"Vampires?" I say, shivering to make me look scared. But in truth, I'm so incredibly happy.

"Well, the story goes that we are descended from wolves—and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Now back to the cold ones…" he dropped his voice down really low. "The stories about the cold ones go back as far as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our lands." Jacob says.

"That's good to know, but how does that tie in with the Cullens?" I say. No offense Jacob, but GET THE HELL ON WITH IT!

"Well, the tribe knew that the wolves were enemies of the cold ones. Well, technically, not wolves, but wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. Your people would probably call them werewolves. The coven that came during my great-grandfather's time were different from others. The drank animal blood instead of human blood, so my great-grandfather made a truce with them. As long as they stayed off of our land, we wouldn't expose them."

I nod in curiousity. I am totally picturing the whole 'interaction' thing between the wolves and the Cullens way differently than in the movie.

"Anyways, even though they weren't dangerous to humans because they were 'civilized'," He adds the air quotes. "They were still to dangerous to be around in case they got _too _hungry to resist."

"So are you telling me that the Cullens are like 'the cold ones'," I say, using air quotes around "Cold ones".

"Bella..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "The Cullens _are _the Cold ones."

I beam on the inside. "The Cullens? They're-they're vampires?"

Jacob gives me a wicked grin. "Scared yet?"

I'm not scared, but I do get goosebumps from the thought of finally telling Edward that he's a vampire. "Terrified..." I say, just for Jacob's sake.

He chuckles. "I'm the one who should be terrified. I just broke the treaty."

I chuckle too, then say, "Don't worry. I promise I won't give you away."

We walk back to the firesite. Jessica and Mike turns to us. "There you are, Bella! We were wondering where we were gone." Mike says, a smal hint of jealously on his face.

` "Yeah," Erica says from her spot by the fire. I can tell she's going to want details when we get back.

"I was just walking with Jacob. I _tried _not to fall into the water." I say.

"Is that guy your boyfiend?" Jacob whispers into my ear.

I scrunch up my eyebrow. "God, no." I whisper back. Then I speak clearly. "You know Jake, when you get your license, come and visit me in Forks. I like having you around. You make me seem less clumsy." I say truthfully. I do love having Jacob around, I really do. He's really funny.

"Yeah, Bella. Definitley." He says, as I walk back to my group of friends.

"Bye, Jacob!" I call to him. Then I go over to sit next to Angela, who hands me a sandwich. I take it and bite into it.

I am so beyond pumped now. I get to tell Edward that I know now!

Since I'm not Bella, this should be interesting...

**That's it guys! Review!**

** Instead of a question of the chapter, today I wanted to request something.**

** There's this thing going around in Canada that our Premier Dalton McGuinty is being unfair to our teachers regarding something about their jobs, the teachers are going to go on something called 'Work to rule.' I think.**

** So that means that they are going to cut off our clubs and sports. Normally, I wouldn't care. But I'm in the TV and Video Production club as the script writer, and I was going to be directing a Twilight Parody that I had also written.**

** But because of the club being shut down, I can't do that anymore. So I was thinking of posting it as it's own seperate document.**

** Tell me in the Review section if that's something that you would be interested in. Because, to be honest, I worked SO HARD on this Parody and I was so excited on directing it. So, tell me! **

** Thanks! Stay tuned!**


	9. Port Angeles

**AN: Hello, my readers.**

**So I posted my Twilight Parody today. If you get a chance read and review it! THANKS!**

**DISCLAIMER: TO PUT IT SIMPLY, TWILIGHT IS STEPEHNIE MEYER'S, AND NOT MINE.**

**Let's begin! Enjoy!**

As I predicted, Erica pounced on me when we got into my truck to leave.

"How was it? Was it funny? WERE YOU NICE TO HIM?!"

Stupid Team Jacob person... "Erica, relax. You know I like Jake, I just don't like him with Bella. Or, me, I guess." I say, kinda freaked out.

"Ohh, so now you're on a _nickname _basis now?"

I give her a small glare. "You know, if you weren't my best friend and I wasn't a newborn, your head would be on the ground."

She smiles. "Thank you. I look forward to it."

...

After dinner, Erica and I get ready for bed. We sit on my bed to discuss our game plan for Edward.

"Okay, Rule number one," I say, pulling my hair into a hair tie. "Watch your thoughts around him. No calling me Melody, no thinking about Twilight and no thinking about Edward and me."

Erica nods thoughtfully. "Wait, I get the whole 'don't think about Twilight or Melody' thing, but I don't see the point of me not thinking about you and Edward."

I blush deeply and look away. "I don't want to be embarrased."

She rolls her eyes and giggles. "Okay, rule number two?"

"Don't wake up if you hear him come through the window."

"Riight, I totally forgot about the whole 'watching you sleep thing.'" She says. "And rule number three?"

I latch onto her arm. "PLEASE DON'T EMBARASS ME!"

She laughs and loosens my iron grip. "I can't promise that."

I groan. "It was a long shot."

...

Sunday, was BORING AS HELL.

I was seriously considering calling up Jacob again to hang out with us.

Erica and I tried going to the mall, but it had nothing, so we are going to wait for Port Angeles on Wednesday. But that's the day when the totally creepy dudes are going to try and attack me. But that's also the day where I get to finally tell Edward that he was a vampire! I have no idea if that's good or not.

Then Erica and I tried to look up any good movies in theaters, but then we realized that the only good one was in Port Angeles. UGHHHH.

Then Erica and I tried doing something outside, but then it started pouring, so we had to go back inside.

And then we tried baking a cake, which, being Erica, who can't cook, it turned out to be a diaster which ended with Uncle Charlie having to get rid of it using the fire extinguisher.

And after that, I did the stupid essay for class.

Erica and I tried playing Monopoly, but then we realized that it was only a fun game if like, six people played.

And then we ran out of ideas.

So here we were, sitting upside down on the sofa, watching some mindless sitcom. The reason that we're sitting upside down was to see who would cave in first and sit up, the loser having to have a bite of our burnt cake.

Then suddenly, Aunt Sarah stands in front of our bored faces. "And what do you think you're doing?"

We look from her long legs up to her amused face. "Making a bet."

She shakes her head and pulls something out of the bag she was holding. The thing was a video game, Singstar for the Playstation to be exact.

I flip over (all of the blood rushing back into my body-remind me not to do that around Jasper) and take the game from her hands.

Erica pumps her fists into the air, almost punching me in the face in the process. "Yes! I won! Burnt cake for dessert for you, Bells!"

I ignore her and read the back of it. All of our favourite songs were on it. High School Musical, Demi Lovato, and a bunch of classic olden times ones (like from 1974).

I slap Erica's arm and say, "Come on, Erica! Let's play!"

So that day was spent singing duets, solo's, and eating burnt cake (she MADE me eat it in front of her, so for payback, I slipped a piece of it into her pasta).

...

Sunday night I couldn't sleep, so I Iay in bed, thinking about my future life as a vampire.

I guess if Edward and I were to get married, I'd have to tell him the truth. I wonder if he'd be mad, because he didn't fall in love with 'Bella' per se, but he fell in love with Melody? I have no idea what Melody would do if Bella were to tell him that Melody was actually Bella. Okay, now I'm referring myself in third person. Do I have split personalities now? See what Edward Cullen does to me?

I evetually fell asleep around 1:00 am, and had a dream.

I was in the baseball field, with Edward by my side. But across from me on the other side was a mousyish girl that looked a lot like me. I'm guessing that's the real Bella.

Then suddenly, Edward, Bella, and I weren't alone. Behind Bella was people from _her _world, like Charlie and Jessica and Carlisle and Esme.

Then behind Edward and I, was people from MY world, like my mom, my sister, Erica, and my other friends, my friend Belinda standing behind Erica.

Then Edward turns to me and says, "Sorry, that's-" he points towards Bella. "where I belong."

He let's go of my hand, which wasn't easy because I was desperately clinging on. Once he was out of my grip, he walked over to Bella, who smiles gladly. Then Edward and Bella wrap thier arms around eachother and lean towards eachother.

I scream at them to stop, and for Edward to come back to me. But they don't listen. Nobody listens. Despite so many people around us, no one hears me. I keep screaming at the top of my lungs until my voice gets scratchy, then I start shaking, and fall to the ground, still screaming. Then James tackles me, but I don't do anything to stop him. If Edward didn't care about me, then I had no reason to live. I close my eyes and wait for the bite to come...

"BELLA!" A familiar voice shouts to me.

I snap my eyes open and lunge out of bed. I breathe deeply in, and I look over to see Erica and Aunt Sarah leaning over me.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay? I heard you screaming so loud, I thought something might have happened." Aunt Sarah says, smoothing my hair back. I look over and see Uncle Charlie investagating my open window.

"I'm fine," I say in a very scratchy voice. Wow. When I was screaming at the top of my lungs in my dream, I must have been screaming in real life.

"It was a bad dream. Probably from the wind chill."

Aunt Sarah pushes my bangs back. "Then close the window every night, honey."

_I do_, I think. _I just don't lock it_. I look over to my clock which said that it was almost 6:40. "Go back to sleep," I say, still really scratchy. "I'm gonna get ready for school."

Aunt Sarah nods, then she and Uncle Charlie leave. Erica waited until she safely heard their bedroom door shut. Then she turns to me. "Melody, are you sure you're okay?"

I nod. Her calling me Melody is starting to really freak me out. "Erica, could you just call me Bella? Even if we're in private?"

She looks confused, then nods. "If it makes you happy. I'm going to sleep for a bit more before I have to get ready."

I throw my covers back while she snuggles back into hers.

I calm my nerves for a bit more, then get up and get ready to face the day.

...

Over the boring Monday, my voice gradually came back. When people asked what happened, I told them caught a cold while at the beach on Saturday. They understood. Seriously, lying is becoming my special talent. If I weren't a shield, I'd be able to convince anybody of anything.

The only thing worse than losing my voice was that I could practically _feel _Edward's eyes on me all day Monday.

It made me uneasy.

Tuesday Angela and Jessica invited Erica and I to go dress shopping with them on Tuesday after school. We agreed, mainly because I needed to waste my money on that stupid book, and because Edward and I were to discuss vampirism.

Since Jess and Angela were planning on having dinner up there, Aunt Sarah said that we could drive back to Forks with them. Of course, I'D be driving back with Edward, but Aunt Sarah didn't need to know that specific piece of information.

I was so jumpy and excited on Tuesday. I have been counting down this day since I got to Forks (literally they're on my private day planner and everything). Angela and Jessica thought I was just really excited to help them pick out dresses. Well, who was I to burst their bubble?

I nearly burst when Aunt Sarah dropped me and Erica off at the store. The only reason that I wouldn't drive up with Jess and Angela was because I wouldn't be able to be in a car with Jessica for more than half an hour without attempting to bite her head off. The story I told Aunt Sarah was that I wasn't sure if my truck would make it up to there. Good thing Edward wasn't there to hear me. He'd rub it into my nose.

Angela and Jessica were already trying on dresses when Erica and I got there. Angela picked out a light pink halter dress, just like in the book. Jessica kept giggling whenever Erica whispered to me about seeing my boyfriend today. Completely fed up with her, I ask her, "Jess, why are you laughing?"

She giggles again. "You and Tyler. I mean, you're going to the prom with him, so now he's your boyfriend too?"

I groan so loud that Edward in the streets could probably hear me. I can't believe I forgot to tell Tyler to back off!

"See," Angela whispers. "I told you it wasn't true."

"You _know _that's why Lauren doesn't like you." Jessica giggles.

I groan again. "To hell with Lauren! I couldn't care less what Lauren thought." I burst out. Oops, that probably wasn't nessacary.

Luckily Erica saves me. "You know, Angela, I think I saw a pair of earrings that would totally match your dress. And Jessica, I thought I saw a dress over there that completely matches your eyes."

Erica points to the direction, and then I grab her arm and spin her around. "I'm going to the bookstore. I need to clear up the awkwardness, and I'm not really needed here anymore."

Erica grabs my arm and squeezes it. "Bella, just promise me that you'll be careful? Really, I think you're taking it way too far."

I take her arm off of me. "Erica, I'll be fine. Watch your thoughts, okay?"

She looks at me worriedly, but nods, and goes over to help Angela and Jessica. I leave the store and start looking for the bookstore.

I found it eventually, and bought the legends book. As I was at the cashier, I think that Erica was probably right. I should just go back to the clothing store.

But something happened. I think I may have taken a left where I should have taken a right, but I got myself lost. And I wasn't even trying. What the heck, man?

Somehow I managed to stray away from civilization altogether. Finally, I think I might have found the right street, when I heard some people following me.

OH, CRAP.

I peek behind me, then start walking quicker. Then I started running. And, because of my Twilight fate, I ended up in a dead end.

NO! THIS IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT I HAD SIGNED UP FOR! I DON'T WANNA BE BELLA ANYMORE! TAKE IT BACK, TAKE IT BACK!

"Hey there, pretty lady! What's a little thing like you doing out here all alone?" the guy, probably Lonnie, said to me while inching closer to me.

I scrunch my eye brows together. "Hey! I am _not _little! Stay the hell away from me!"

Another guy laughs. "Ooh, a feisty one. Good, I like 'em feisty."

In this second, I realized what Rosalie had must of felt the night she was changed, and her reason to be bitter. Okay, I totally don't hold being rude to me against her anymore.

I think of what my sister had told me when she took defense martial arts when she was in high school. Punch them with your elbow, then kick them in the groin. Hang on, that's for if they're coming from behind you. If it's frontal, thrust the heel of your hand up in their face, breaking their nose.

Alright, alright. Try to scare them. "I have a black belt in everything you can imagine. If I were you, I wouldn't mess with me."

Lonnie laughed. "A black belt, eh? Well,good. I love it when they're kicking."

They kept inching towards me, and I closed my eyes, thinking I was doomed, when I heard the screeching of tires. They all moved, and I sighed in relief. My knight in a shining silver Volvo has come to save me.

Edward jumps out of his car. "Get in the car, Bella." He says in a scary calm voice.

I don't have to be told twice. I run and leap into his car. Edward gives the guy's a death glare.\, and then they run away. He comes back into the car without looking at me.

"Put your seatbelt on." He says. I can tell he's trying his best not to jump back out of the car and snapping every one of their necks.

I gulp. "Are you okay, Edward?" I know it was a stupid question, but it was worth asking.

"No," he practically growls.

"Bella?" he says, calling my attention. I look at him to continue. "Are _you _okay?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks. Absolutely great." I say uneasily.

"Distract me, please."

I think of something random to say. "Cat's sleep for 70% of their lives. I have a cat at home, his name is Dennis. I named him Dennis after my imaginary friend when I was younger. My Dad always used to tell bedtime stories where Dennis and I went on adventures. My favourite one was when Dennis and I were captured by pirates and I had to swordfight my way out. And somehow, we always end up home in time for cheese and crackers." I say, wondering how I got there. Then I add, "Oh, and cat urine glows under a black light."

Edward chuckles at my last comment, then went back to seriousness. But I got him to laugh! Success!

I smile. "Better?"

He sighs. "Not really."

I looked down at my boots. "I'm sorry." I'm sorry I made my mind up too late. I'm sorry you had to hear those god awful thing in those guy's heads.

He sighs again. "Bella, it isn't your fault. I have temper problems. However, it wouldn't helpful for me to just turn around and hunt down those…At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Edward, I promise you, it _wouldn't _be helpful for you to hunt down those guys." He stared at me like I was about to go into shock. "I thought if _I _told you, then you might believe it."

"It did, but barely."

I look out the window. "Erica must be so worried about me." I think aloud. Erica is pretty much like my mom. She watches my every move is way too concerned me.

Edward was probably still thinking about those guys, I could tell from the look on his face. But I couldn't _think _of anything else to use to calm him down. I know he knew what those idiots were thinking of when they cornered me, and those thoughts are most likely going to be in his head for a while.

At least, until Carlisle catches them tonight.

Edward pulls up to the restaurant, La Bella Italia (I have no idea if the restaurant name was supposed to be a coincidence or if it was planned).

Erica literally ran up to me the second I opened the door. "Bella, there you are! We were worried about you! Are you okay?"

I nod. "Edward found me before I could get myself _too _lost." I say. She knows I meant before those jerk-wads could get to me. Erica's eyes practically jump out of her skull when she saw Edward come up from behind me and wrap his arm around my shoulder. I try to to faint, or scream like a total idiot. "Do you girls mind if I join you for dinner?"

Erica says, "Well, the thing is Edward, we kinda already ate." Then she smiles. "But Bella should probably eat. I'll tell Sarah when I get back .We'll talk at home, kay Bells?"

That is best friend translation for "SPILL WHEN YOU GET HOME OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TORTURE YOU."

I texted her after they all left and while Edward got us a table.

_Melody: Thanks for that. I hope that Edward didn't pick up on anything in your head!_

_**Erica: Bella, I was trying my best **_**not **_**to think about it, but I failed a couple of times. All I could think about were those creep-wads that were after you. BTW HE IS SO AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS XD**_

___Melody: I kinda saw that through your eyes. And stay away from him, Team Jacob!_

_**Erica: Yeah,yeah.**_

__I put my cell back in my pocket when the hostess lead us to a table. The hostess looked COMPLETELY FLOORED. Oh. So that's how dazzling other people works.

"Perhaps something a little more private?" Edward says in an alluring voice, sticking a hundred dollar bill discreetly into her pocket. The poor girl nearly fainted. She lead us to a small booth. "Better?" She asked.

"Perfect," Edward says, flashing his pearly whites at her. She nearly stumbles when she leaves.

I sigh and sit down. Edward, of course, hears me and says, "What?"

I roll my eyes. "You know _what_." I say in an annoyed voice.

Edward gives me a look. I roll my eyes again.

"You know," I say, borrowing Bella's words. "_Dazzling _people. It's not a very nice thing."

"I dazzle people?" Edward asks surprised.

I give him a look. "Yes."

"Do I dazzle _you_?" He asks, leaning forward.

I roll my eyes again. How can he be so irrating yet so lovable at the same time?

"Don't blow up your ego, but yes, you do, a lot."

The server came back and her eyes bugged out of her head. After a few stammers, she took our orders. I ordered a coke, and so did Edward. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, like I was going to suddenly realize that I was supposed to be in shock.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He asks nervously.

I groan. "I think I may have tripped over the sidewalk and broke my leg, and I possibly got cut in half in the door."

He chuckles. "Bella, are you really okay? Don't feel sick, dizzy..."

I give him a small smile. "Edward, really. _I'm fine_. If I could handle the Twilight opening day, then I can handle this."

"Was it really that bad?"

I nod. "You have _not _seen 14 and 15 year old girls at a ticket stand or in a waiting line."

"All the same, I'd feel better if you had some food and fluids in you." He says.

The drinks and breadsticks arrived, and the waitress takes our order. Edward, obviously, doesn't order anything, but I order meatball raviloi, because I was actually very hungry. I grabbed my drink and started sipping it.

I shivered from the coldness of the restaurant and the drink. "Bella, don't you have a jacket?"

I put my glass down and shake my head. "It was warm when I left the house, so I didn't grab one."

As soon as the last word was out of my mouth he was holding out his jacket to me. I grabbed it and gratefully slipped it on, and HOLY CRAP IT SMELLED AMAZING. Like, I wasn't smelling it, but I have to breathe. "Thanks. It's a bit big on me, but that's fine."

"You look beautiful in anything, Bella."

My face flushes. "Thanks, I haven't gotten my daily dose of blushing today Edward. Great job on being concerned about my heath."

He smiled and pushed the breadsticks towards me. "Calm down, Edward. I'm not going into shock.

"You should be. A normal person would be shaken up."

"Well, I think we've established that I'm not a normal person. And, you're not that great at dazzling. Or, at least, I'm used to it."

He gives _me _my own look. "I was talking about those guys that were attempting to get you."

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel safe around you."

"This is more complicated than I thought it would be.." He mumbled to himself.

I wave my hands in front of his face. "Hey! Another person, here! Why are you so angry? Since your eyes are gold today, I thought that you'd might be happier today. I mean, I knew that they wouldn't be black, at least, that is my _theory_." YES!

The server came back, askng Edward if he wanted anything. Edward, of course, shooed her away. He motioned me to continue.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I have to tell you in the car. But only if.."

"If? There are conditions?"

I shake my hands. "Edward? Do you _know _me? Of course I have questions!"

Edward nods thoughtfully. "Right, well, continue."

Okay, so I have _not _prepared which questions to ask. For once, I'm grateful that there was a Bella. "What were you doing in Port Angeles?"

Not surprisingly, he says, "Next."

"Alright, then. Okay, what if...someone...could potientially... know what people are thinking, have telepathy abilities, you know—with an exception."

"Just one."

"How does it all work? Like, how would someone find someone else at the prescise time that they were needed? How would he know that I was in trouble?"

He almost burst into laughter at my random questions. "Hypothectically, Bella? Or the whole truth?"

"You would tell me the whole truth? All of it?" I asked. NO! We have to wait until we are in the car! I don't want a vampire to have a tantrum!

Instead of answering me, he went on. "If the person was paying attention, then timing doesn't have to be exact." He smiled at me. "Only you could get into trouble in a town in this small."

"Hey, don't blame me. It wasn't my fault those creepers were around town trying to pick up an unsuspecting girl." Technically, I was expecting it, but we don't have to go into detail. "I was just the unlucky girl that was found. The question is, how did you know where I was?" He was unaturally quiet.

I honestly thought that he was going to disagree with me again because of how much of a danger magnet that I was. "Edward," I say. He turns his head to indicate that he was listening. "Edward," I said more sternly, so that he would get the hint that he needed to look me in the eyes. He finally did, and I said, "You can trust me with anything, you know that right?"

"I don't think that I have a choice anymore. You are far too observent, more than I suspected you were. But I was right in you being a trouble magnet," there it was! "If there is anything dangerous within a ten mile radius of you, it will find you."

"Is that how you found me? You were within a ten mile radius?" I joked, for the sake of a smile.

"Perhaps, I fit into that category.."

"Edward! It was a joke! You are not-and never will be-in that category. Now, please continue your story," I say as my food shows up.

He looked at me, a pained expression painted on his face. "I followed you to Port Angeles. I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more difficult than I'd thought it'd be. But that's probably because it's you." I nod my head in agreement, cause, he's kinda right. "Ordinary people seem to manage to make it through the day without a lot of catastrophes. It's harder than it should be-keep track of you. Usually, I can find someone too easily, once I've 'heard' their mind before. I was keeping tabs on Jessica, not very carefully, though-as I said, only you could find trouble anywhere-and at first, I didn't notice at all when you took off on your own."

"I looked into your friend Erica's mind, but her thoughts were pretty clouded." Clouded? Hmmm... "From what I could make out, she was worried about something, but she refused to say anything to Angela or Jessica. I had seen that you had gone looking for a bookstore, however I could tell that after you left the bookstore, you went in the wrong direction. So I waited for you, randomly looking into the thoughts of different people on the street-trying to see if anybody had noticed you. I thought I didn't have a reason to be worried, but the look in Ercia's face made me anxious, so I started driving in circles, still...listening. After the sun went down, I had finally decided to search for you on foot, when I heard what, _they _were thinking."

I couldn't make a sarcastic remark because of the look on his face, so I let him continue.

"It was..extremely...hard-you can't even imagine-for me to simply take you away and leave them...alive. I could have let you go with your friends, but I was afraid that if you left me alone, I would go looking for them." He was practically snarling now.

I stare at my plate. "Edward, I know, that we've been over this, but are you okay?"

He snapped out of his evil thoughts. "I'm just fine. Are you ready to go, Bella?"

"I'm ready to get out of here. I don't particularly like the service here."

Edward gives me a mischevious grin. "And why not? I thought that they were quite hospitable."

I roll my eyes. "Not in _that _way." I say as we walk out. We pulled out of the lot without looking back at the town.

"Now, Bella," Edward says. He turns and grins at me. "Now, it's your turn."

VAMPIRE TIME! YES YES YES! LET'S GO!

**This one is very long. Review! Question for the chapter:**

** From what you have seen of Melody's dreams, what do you think she is worried about?**

** Leave your answers in the Reivew section!**

** Thanks! And, as always, stay tuned!**


	10. Answers

**AN:...So.**

**I'm an awful person for not updating Friday, or Saturday (at least, in Canada). So hopefully, to make up for it, this one is extra super long! I'd write two chapters, but I have homework to finish. Hopefully you'll forgive me.**

**And I got my laptop back! YAY!**

**Anyways, in this chapter, Melody tells Edward what she knows. But will she tell **_**all **_**she knows? 0_0**

**DISCLAIMER: Me:Can I have Edward?**

**Stephenie Meyer:No**

**Me:Why?**

**Stephenie:Cause Twilight belongs to me.**

**I couldn't have put it better myself, Miss Meyer.**

**Enjoy, my peeps.**

I turn a bit in my seat. "Alright, hang tight, cause I have a lot of questions."

Edward gives me a tight smile. "Go ahead, then."

"You told me that you knew that I had turned the wrong way. How? I doubt which direction I took would be in Erica's mind." I say.

Edward hesitates a bit, unsure what to say. I can't help it. I get frustrated with him. "Edward, I'm not getting any younger here."

He caves. "I followed your scent, okay?"

I nod. "That's all wanted to know. Is my perfume really that strong? I hope you like sweet pea."

Edward chuckles softly. "Bella, you don't smell like sweet pea. You smell like," He thinks for a second. "Freesias. You smell like freesias."

"Is that a flower?" I've always wondered what they were. I mean, I always assumed they were some kind of flower. I hear freesia, I think purple.

Edward nods. "Yeah, they are. Next question?"

"How does the mind reading thing work? Can everyone in your family do it?" That would not be a good thing. I mean, then they would know that I thought Rosalie would kill me the second she got, the fact that Jasper only wants to suck me dry, the fact that Emmett just scares the pants off of me, and Alice just being so mischevious and small that it was kinda scary.

Edward shakes his head. "No, only I can do it. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be around them. That's what I assumed when your friend Erica's thoughts were so cloudy. And, if the persons 'voice' is more familiar, I can hear them from farther away. It's kind of like being in a crowded hallway hearing murmuring. But when I focus on someone, then I can hear their thoughts."

"Why is it that you can't hear me?" I ask. I know that I was a shield; I knew it from the second I saw Edward Cullen looking at me funny on the first day of school.

"I don't know. Maybe your mind just doesn't work the same way as everyone else. Like you're on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM."

"I'm just different, I guess. Am I crazy?"

"You're crazy? I hear voices inside my head, and you think _you're _crazy?" He laughs again. Seriously. The guy must be bipolar. "Don't worry about it. It's just my theory. Which brings us back to you."

Okay, this is it. But how do you work your way into these kinds of things? How do you tell someone you know that they're a vampire?

I need to buy some time, even if it's just a few minutes. Oh, would you look at the time? Looks like it's time for me to scream at his driving.

"HOLY CROW, EDWARD! SLOW DOWN!"

"What's wrong, Bella?" He says, NOT slowing down.

"What's _wrong?_ You're driving at 120 hours a mile or something!Are you really that eager to get rid of me?"

Edward looks at me confused. "No, Bella, of course not. I always drive like this, and I've never gotten a ticket." He taps his forehead. "I've got a built in radar."

"What happened to me attracting catastrophes? What if a deer came into our way?" He would most likely try to not eat it, of course.

"Good point. I'll slow down." Slow _down_? He's driving 80!

"_That's _your slow?"

Edward nods. "Now, enough about my driving. What's your theory? You're usually so eager to share them."

_Eager? _"The thing is, I have no idea where to start. It's been an interesting couple of months." Actually a couple of years, but that information is probably not needed.

"Well, is there a source? A book, maybe?"

He's pieceing it together too fast. "Yeah, a book. And a movie. And a friend I made last Saturday at La Push -Jacob Black."

"Does that have to do with anything? Or is it a diversion again?"

"Oh, no, it has to do with this. Jacob lives with his father in La Push. When I on Saturday, Jacob and I took a walk by the water, and he told me a few legends." I say. "One of them was about.." HOLY CROW THIS WAS IT! **(AN:FOR SOME REASON, I'M TEARING UP LOL). **

"About?" Edward urged me.

"About...about..." I couldn't help but mumble.

"Bella, spit it out already!"

OKAY OKAY. "Vampires, alright? He told me a legend about vampires." Whoa. That was easier than I thought.

Edward went SCARY calm. Like, he was rigid. "And you instantly thought of me?"

Who else would I think of? "No. Jacob kinda mentioned you and your family. He thought it was an insane superstition. He told me one about werewolves, or rather, shape-shifters, too. And before you lash out, don't. I tricked it out of him."

"Why?"

"Because stupid Lauren tried to piss me off by making fun of you, and this annoying guy there said that "The Cullen's don't come here."" I made Sam's voice really haughty and phony, I even puffed out my chest to show how big and arrogant he was. "So I threw a rock at his head, and got the reason why out of Jacob."

Edward laughed, then said, "Tricked him? How?"

I smirked at him. "I tried using your 'dazzling' thing. I thought that it was awful, but it did the trick." I say proudly.

"And the book sources?"

_Ease into this one, try to control your inner fangirl_, I command myself. "Well, I've read a few vampire books this past year. Remember after the whole van thing? I told you I had a few people that would believe me? Yeah, Erica is one of those people. My sister is also one of them." I took a deep breath. "I did some reasearch, too, but the websites were kinda weird. But eventually, I.." I pause for dramatic affect. Didn't I ever tell you I wanted to be an actress?

"You what?" Edward presses.

I took another deep breath. "I decided I couldn't care less if you were a human or not, and steeled myself to deal with whatever happened. Even _if _that included a thirst for blood."

Here it comes... "IT DOESN'T MATTER?"...there it is!

I shake my head like a five year old. "Nope. The way I see it is that I am Bella Swan, and you are Edward Cullen." Even if not all of that statement was true.

"You don't care if I'm a monster?! IF I'M NOT HUMAN?!" His voice when two octaves higher.

I groan. "I thought that you would have a temper tanturum! This is why I didn't tell you in the restaurant! This isn't a big deal, Edward." Seriously. You're not five, you're 108, start acting your age.

"I'm glad to know what you're thinking. Even if you're thinking very insane thoughts."

"Edward Cullen, I am NOT someone you mess with! I am NOT wrong. You are a blood sucking, non-aging, sun-avoiding vampire." I say.

"That wasn't what I was referring to. The whole 'I couldn't care less if I was human' thing, _that's _what I was referring to."

"Well, I really don't. But since fiction is different from fact, I am curious about the fact part."

"You want all the gory details?" Edward says in a mock angry voice.

I make a 'thinking it over' look. "Hmm, well, maybe not all of them. Do you have fangs? An aversion to the sun? To make a person a vampire, do you have them drink your blood?" I'm actually referring to the vampires in the book "The Vampire Stalker", but I wanna see the look on his face and the reaction that he gives me.

"No, yes, and what?" He says, answering all of my questions. "I don't sleep in a coffin, either. I don't sleep at all, in fact. No fangs at all, and I'm slightly adverse to the sun."

"And, I know the answer, but your diet is what?" I ask a bit nervously.

Edward takes my nervousness for fear. "Don't worry, you're not in any kind of danger. I hunt animals, not humans."

I snap my fingers, as if remembering something right at that second. "Yeah, Jacob said something about that too. The Quileutes made a treaty with your family because you guys weren't like regular vampires, but they still didn't want you around in case of a slip up or something."

Edward sighs. "The Quileutes have a very long memory."

I give him a look. "They're legends, Edward. They're meant to be passed down and remembered."

He chuckles a bit. "Don't let that satisfy you. They are right to keep thier distance. We're still dangerous. You're in more danger than you could ever be right now."

I roll my eyes. "Edward, this is _me _we're talking about. I could be in danger on an escaltor." Then I add, "I can't help it. You want me to walk home?" I say, moving my hands towards my seatbelt.

Edward's fast hand stops my hand. "No! No, Bella, of course not. But you have to promise me something right now," He continues without letting me answer. "Don't go into the woods alone."

"And why not?" This time I cut him off without him answering. "Are there evil vampires out there waiting for me?" On the inside I'm screaming "YES YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

"Not quite, but close. They're more dangerous than I am."

I change the subject. "So last weekend, you weren't camping, were you?"

Edward gives me a mischevious smile and says, "Nope. I was hunting." He gets this glint in his eye. "Scared yet?"

The way he said it reminded me of Jacob Black. Wait, why am I thinking of Jacob?

"Hunting? What were you hunting? Or am I allowed to guess?"

Edward slightly chuckles, as if I'd never get it right. "Go ahead, guess."

"Mountain lions." I say without hesitation.

He chuckles even more. "Lucky guess."

Actually, luck had nothing to do with it.

"Do you always hunt a lot? Or can you go for a while without hunting?"

"I don't have to hunt very often, but I feel like it's easier to be around you if I do. I'm not as thirsty if I do. I didn't want to leave, of course, but I felt that it was needed."

I threw my hands up. "Well, I'm so sorry I'm hard to be around. It's not like it's my fault. Why didn't you want to leave if I smell too good?"

"I feel...anxious...being away from you. Looks like for a good reason, too. I don't know what would have happened to you if I wasn't there today. I don't see how you made it through the weekend in one piece," he gave me a once over. "Well, almost in one piece."

I looked down to see what he was referring to, when I stopped at my knees. "Oops, yeah. I kinda fell at La Push."

Edward makes a 'tut-tut' sound. "Bella, I thought we agreed that you would at least try to not harm yourself."

"And I thought I told you that I would make no such promises."

He sighs again. "At least that was the worst of it. Being you, it could have been worse, and that possibility was tormenting me the _entire _weekend. It was a very long three days. I really got on Emmett's nerves." He says, throwing me a quick crooked smile.

I smile, thinking that Emmett probably deserves it after all the jokes he's probably made about Edward. Then my eyebrows scrunch. "Hang on. You came back on Sunday and didn't tell me? I swear you were watching me on Monday, though." He was going to lose it over the fact that I knew I was being watched, but how couldn't I? Even without the book, I could practically _feel _Edward's eyes on me the whole time. I almost fell in the school parking lot because of it.

"Yes, I was worried about your safety. How did you know?" he was curious, not on the verge of losing it. Huh. Different, but okay.

"I guess I can just feel it when you're around. Can you worry about my safety at school from now on? At least at school I can talk to you."

"The sun was out for the past few days, so I couldn't come." He could tell what my next question was; he didn't need to read my mind to do so. "It doesn't hurt me, I jus can't be in the sun where people can see me."

"Maybe I can see sometime?" Please let it be in the Meadow next Saturday! Then you can tell me you love me!

Edward looks like he's considering it. "Sometime, maybe. But that's why I had to watch you from afar for the past few days."

"You couldn't have told me you were out there, at least? I thought I was crazy whenever I thought I saw you. It was making _me _anxious when I wasn't positive that you were around."

He looked at me with agony in his eyes. Ah, come on, man! Today was supposed to be a good day! "Bella, you shouldn't think like that. It's one thing to make me miserable, it's another for you to be so involved. I don't want to hear that you feel like that. It's bad. I'm not safe. I'm not good for you Bella, understand that."

I nod. "Oh, I understand it, all right. I just don't believe it. Admit it, Edward, neither do you when it comes to me."

"You're not taking this seriously, Bella." He all but snarled at me.

"I am taking it very seriously, Edward. I'll never care _what _you are. I'll only ever care about _who _you are. Understand _that_, Mr. Cullen." I say strongly.

We were both quiet for a bit after that. Me, because I was on the verge of tears because of my proclamation, and him because, oh who knows! This isn't exactly like Midnight Sun anymore; I changed the wording, so now I have no idea what on earth he is possibly thinking about.

"What are you thinking?" He asks after a long beat.

"Apparantly not good things," I sniffed.

"Are you...crying?" He sounds genuinely shocked.

"What gave me away? The salt water in my eyes or the bulge in my throat?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never meant to upset you."

I sniffed again. "I know you didn't. It's my fault. I'm probably not quipped enough to know what I know." Then I think of what I do know. The fact that I know about our future. The fact that I know I'm not Bella. I'm suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. Good thing Jasper wasn't here. The guy would totally give me away.

"Bella, I've been pondering about something all night."

That was new. "What was it?"

He tries not to laugh. "Are you really a black belt in everything?"

I laugh. "I do have a black belt. It goes better with my blue top than with my beige one, though."

As he laughs, I notice that we're within Forks limit. It look an hour with Aunt Sarah, and it took less than twenty minutes with him. He needs to teach me that radar trick. I would save my butt with doctor's appointments.

"I can't believe I actually believed that you had a black belt. You and gravity seem to be at odds with eachother."

I smile, then my spirits sag when I think of my dad. I guess I missed him more than I thought. Edward notices and says, "Did I say something wrong?"

I wipe away a tear that I didn't know was there. "No, it's just. My dad always used to tell me that. I just miss him." We pull into the driveway.

Thinking of my dad made me think of how my Dad wasn't Charlie Swan. And that made me not Bella Swan. I'm overracked with guilt again, and suddenly turn to Edward. "Edward, can I tell you something?"

Edward looks over at the front door. "Maybe next week. Your Uncle's getting suspicious as to why there's a Volvo in his driveway."

I nod, then take off my seatbelt. Then something hit me. "Hang on, why can't I ask you tomorrow?"

Edward gives me a wicked grin. "Because tomorrow, it's _my _turn to ask the questions."

Oh, right. "I'll look forward to them." I say, getting out of his car.

I lean in through the open door. "You'll be asking me at school, right?"

Edward nods. "Right. And Bella, hang on to the jacket. I don't want you catching a cold."

"From here to the door? That's _so_ likely," I say, sarcasm dripping off of my tongue like venom. And venom will soon be dripping off my tongue soon.

He leans his head through the door. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

It's not until I open the door does Edward leave the driveway. I walk in and see Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie inside watching TV.

I check the clock, seeing that it was only eight o'clock. Vampire driving sure does save time. "Hey, guys, sorry I took so long to get back. I ran into a...friend...while I was with Erica and Angela and Jess. He took me to dinner because I missed it with the girls. That was him just now, in the driveway."

Uncle Charlie looked kinda angry when I said _he_, but Aunt Sarah looked ecstatic. "Ooh, you were out with a boy? And he gave you his jaket? Oh, isn't that sweet, Charlie?"

Uncle Charlie grunted. "Yeah, sweet. We'll have to tell your parents that you're dating the boys out here."

I panic and shake my head, "We're not dating, Uncle Charlie. We were just hanging out. I was cold, so he was being a good friend and gave me his jacket. So now I'm just going to go up to my room, and try not to be humiliated." I hope Edward didn't hear that last bit about not dating. That is the total opposite of what I want.

Since it was stated in the book, I feel like I have to say it.

About three things I was absolutely postive.

First, Edward was a vampire (Hell yeah!)

Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood (actually, I'm pretty sure of how potent it was).

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him (but who didn't know that?)

Erica ambushed me when I walked back into the room. "So how was it?" She asked excitedly.

I grab her arms and squeal. "It was amazing! I love him! I really do. And look, he gave me his jacket!" I say excitedly.

"Remember how I said that he didn't exist?" I nod. "Well, forget about that."

I nod. "I know right." I flop on the bed.

Erica flops next to me. "I wonder if I'll get a rid with Edward tomorrow too."

"He's a gentleman, Erica. Of course he'll give you a ride."

"Okay. So what do you want to do?"

I think for a minute. "See if Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sarah want to play Monopoly?"

Erica shrugs. "It's worth asking."

**I know I ended it really weird, but I had to end it quick. **

** No question of the chapter over the fact that I can't think of one.**

** REVIEW MY GLORIOUS FRIENDS THAT READ WHAT I HAVE TO WRITE.**


	11. Lunch

**AN: Hey, all you glorious people.**

**I'm sorry for no update yesterday, I was very busy with homework (if you count watching Doctor Who as homework). ...hehe :)**

**This chapter, Edward asks the questions to Melody. But since this is Melody and NOT BELLA, the answers will be different.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BE STEPHENIE MEYER'S, NOT MINE.**

**Enjoy, people!**

I wake up feeling incredibly happy. I get up with so much energy, that Erica looks at me like I**'**m insane, but I'm insane in love.

I take a nice shower, and take the time to get myself ready. I put on my favourite blue checked shirt, black jeans, favourite black boots, and my frog hat, with the eyes sticking out on the tip.

I walk out of the bathroom so very happy. Then I walk downstairs with Erica and procced with making toast with jam. Halfway eating it, Erica blurts out, "Stop it with the perkiness, all right? So, you and Edward are in love. So what?"

I shh her. "Erica! Stop being so loud! Can I help that I'm just in a fantastic mood?"

"No, you look like you've downed two whole bottles of happy pills."

"Whatever." I polish off my toast and hear a car pull into the driveway. I walk over to the front door and push the curtain back, seeing Edward's shiny Volvo in the driveway.

I slip on Edward's jacket and we leave the house, Erica walking like a zombie, me with a spring in my step.

Edward gets out of the front seat. "Good morning, Bella, Erica." He says, nodding to us while saying our respective names. "Will you ride with me today?"

We nod, and we all slip into the car, me in the front seat, Erica in the back seat (OMG I sound like Rebecca Black) and, of course, Edward in the drivers seat.

Edward was feeling cheery this morning too. "What, no twenty questions today?"

I shake my finger. "I thought today was _your _turn to ask the questions."

Edward nods. "Ah, that's very true."

Edward turns his attention to Erica. "You're one of the friends that believe Bella about the van, aren't you?"

Erica leans forward and nods. "I do happen to be one of those people, Eddie boy."

He winces slightly. Ha. I bet Emmett's already used that one. Someone remind me to ask him when he's my brother.

"Well, all right then. That's a little odd, but okay."

I think of something. "Edward, if you brought the Volvo to come get us, then how did your siblings get to school?"

To answer my question, we pull into the lot and we approach the spot next to Rosalie's very red convertible. "They took Rosalie's car. A bit ostentatious, isn't it?"

I turn towards him. "Just a bit," I say sarcastically.

Edward chuckles and we get out of the car. I look over and see Jessica practically running towards us. I'm guessing this is the part where Jessica interrogates me about Edward. That'll be fun.

"Good morning, Jessica." Edward says politely to her.

I guess she was doing better this morning because she managed to mutter out, "Hi." Then she turned to me. "I'll see you in Trig, Bella."

"Yeah, see ya." As soon as she's out of human earshot I turn to Edward and say, "All right, what does she want to know?"

He gives me an adorable smirk. "Now, that's not playing fair, Bella."

"I don't care about playing fair. I'd like to know, please." I say.

He gives me a wicked smile, but says, "She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me." Then he adds, "And she wants to know if Erica likes Mike, but she probably won't ask that."

Erica groans and walks toward the school, mumbling something along the lines of "I'd only like it if Mike jumped off a cliff."

I turn my attention back to Edward. "So, what do I tell Jessica? I mean, I was thinking of just telling her that we were dating, because, well," I mumble. "It's an easier answer than telling her that I was telling you how I know that you're not of the same species."

Edward chuckles and says, "Yeah, you should. As for the second bit," he grins. "I'll be listening for the answer to that myself." Then he leaves, a "I'll see you at lunch," over his shoulder.

I stare after him for a few minutes before Erica snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Bella, we gotta get to class."

I keep staring after Edward. Erica groans and grabs my arm, dragging me to class.

My sunny mood was brought down slightly when we got to our first class, me realizing that I would have to talk to Mike. I plopped into my seat. Mike turns to me and says, "So, Bella. How was Port Angeles?"

I take a deep breath. "Great. Jess found a really nice dress." I say, even though I totally didn't see which dress Jessica picked.

"So did she say anything about Monday night?"

"Umm, I think she said she had a great time, and that she was really excited for Saturday night." I think she said something along the lines of that.

"Really?" Mike says, his ears practically standing up like a dog's whenever they're excited.

I think he would have asked more questions, but the teacher came in and told Mike to stop talking.

When Erica and I got to math class, Jessica literally pounced on us. "TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She practically shouted.

I shh her. Jeez, will people calm down? "Jess, stop shouting! I'm dating Edward, we ran into eachother yesterday, and he took me to dinner. Then he drove me home."

"He picked you two up this morning? And he gave you his jacket?" I've been wearing it all morning. Huh. I didn't notice.

"Well, I didn't have one last night, so he gave me his. And yeah, he picked us up." What was your first clue, us pulling up to the lot and me coming out of the car?

"So you two are defintely going out?"

Again, blond stereotypes are rude. But JESSICA, MAN, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR COMMON SENSE?

"Yeah, we are."

She squeals. "Oh! Has he kissed you yet?"

I blush such a deep red that all of the Cullens can probably feel it from all over the school. "No, Jess, we haven't."

"Oh my god, you are so lucky! He is so unbelievably gorgeous." She gets a dreamy look on her face.

Is she seriously fantasizing about _my _boyfriend _right _in front of me?

HOLY CRAP I JUST REALIZED THAT I WAS DATING EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN.

The situation finally hit me. I was in Twilight. I was Bella. I was dating Edward Cullen. Sorry, back to our story.

I feel anger built up in my chest. "Jess, he's way more than just a pretty face."

She looked genuinely surprised. "Really? Like what?"

"He has so much going on behind that face of his. He's just so, thoughtful. And kind. And sweet. And funny. Not to mention he drives like a complete maniac." I say, smiling as I listed the things that I, Melody Waters, loved about Edward Cullen.

"He's got his flaws, too. He's a bit self reserved. He's afraid that he'll hurt someone. He's protective of people. Maybe a little too protective." I say, thinking of how he probably watches me sleep every night. "Remember when I fainted in Biology? Well, he wouldn't let me drive home. He was afraid that I could hurt myself. See, _that's _his problem. He wants to help people, but he's just to afraid to try." I say, getting lost in my thoughts. Not _too _lost. I had to watch my mouth. Wouldn't want the Cullen secret blurted out and give Rosalie a reason to butcher me.

I don't realize that Jess and Erica had both gone quiet. I look up at them, coming out of my own little world. "What?" I ask confused.

"Wow," Jessica and Erica breathe. Then Jessica leans a bit further. "Then he must really care about you. Do you like him?"

I roll my eyes. "Well, obviously."

"But, do you _really _like him?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I really do. Maybe it's more than just liking, but I wouldn't want to say anything to him just yet. I'd be too embarassed." Too late, I realized that Edward has been listening to us the entire time. So he heard everything I just said about him. Well, crap. "Besides, I probably care for him more than he cares for me." I quickly add on. Because, well, it's true. The second I read Edward Cullen's name on the printed sheet of paper, I already knew that I would love him.

Besides, I AM the one with TWO Edward t-shirts, three posters of JUST Edward, an Edward Cullen cardboard cutout (don't ask, it was an auction on Ebay I saw, and I ended up paying $39 dollars for a cardboard cutout) and like, a bajillion drawings of him and the rest of the crew from my friend Belinda, who gave them to me as a 17th birthday present.

At lunch, I don't even bother to walk towards my table with Jess, but it looks like Erica did. I look over my shoulder and see that she was happily chatting with Angela. I smile. Erica really can hit it off with _anybody_.

"Hello Edward," I say.

"Hello. Is Erica not going to be sitting with us?"

I look over my shoulder and see that she's firmly planted next to Angela. "Doesn't look like she's coming over anytime soon." I look back at Edward. "Maybe giving us privacy or something."

We get up and walk to the lunch line. Edward loads our plate, and my eyes widen. "Holy crow, that's not all for me, is it?"

"Half is for me, of course." Edward says, paying for our food. What does he mean? Oh, right. Other people in line. Gotta keep up pretenses. Okay, I'll give that one to you, .

We walk back to our table and sit down. He pushes the full food tray towards me. I smile to myself. Bella Swan _is _good for some stuff, at least.

I pick up the pizza slice and hold it towards him. "Take a bite."

"Bella, you know I don't eat." He hisses quietly.

I give him a playfull look. "Come on, I'm curious to see what happens."

He takes the pizza from my hand and takes a careful, cautious bite from the end, chews, and swallows. "You're always curious, aren't you."

"Pretty much," I say, taking the slice back from him and taking a bite myself.

Edward motions behind me slightly. "Jessica and Erica are watching my every move. They're planning on telling you everything later."

I roll my eyes. I can see Jessica doing that, but Erica? She's probably doing it to bother me.

"Is Erica still cloudy?"

"For some reason, she still is." Edward says with a confused look on his face.

I smile, but on the inside, I'm crumpling. Will he just ask me about mine and Jess's conversation already?

He grins mischeviously. "So, I drive like a maniac? And I'm too protective?"

I throw my hands up. "Kinda."

He gives me a small look. "There was something that you told Jessica that was bothering me."

"Uh, oh. It wasn't the part where I said you had-," I paused for dramatic effect again. "-flaws, was it?"

Edward grins a little, then his face went dead serious. Yikes.

Sudden mood swing=not good.

His eyes smolder me. "Do you truly believe that you care for me more than I care for you?"

I get lost in his eyes, and I almost don't answer. Then I pull myself together and say, with all my might, "Maybe." So much for dramatic, right?

He leans forward and puts his elbows on the table. "And what makes you think that _you _do?"

Well, I've kinda loved you since I read our love story. Which was three years ago. And you fell in love with me, what, a month ago? Again, Bella was good for _some _stuff. "Well, the fact that practically all you say to me is to stay away from you. It's like you want me to jsut leave you alone. Oh, and I'm a mind-blocking, clumsy, sarcastic human teenager, and whose a girl, which is kinda worse."

"Well, you are right in your description of yourself, but those are _exactly _the reasons that I can't seem to leave you alone."

"Are you going to leave?" I say, in, I couldn't help it, a tiny, broken voice. He's not supposed to leave until New Moon time, which I am planning on changing.

He shakes his head. "Bella, those reasons prove why I care more. If leaving happens to be the best thing to do for you, then that's what I'll do to keep you safe."

Doesn't this guy realize that he's only hurting _himself _if he leaves?

Oh, and potientially me.

"You already said you'd never hurt me." God, I sound like a whiner. Oh my god, I'm not becoming BELLA am I?

"Bella, keeping you safe is becoming a full time occupation that requires my _constant _attention." He smiles a little. "Speaking of our time together, do you and Erica really need to go shopping on Saturday?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I guess not. We already went to Port Angeles, and that's all the adventure I need right now. Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, the weather's going to be nice, so I'll have to stay out of the public eye...and you can stay with me, if you wish."

My heartbeat quickens. He means...I get to...to...

SEE HIM SPARKLE?!

REMAIN CALM, MELODY. "Yeah, sounds like fun. Would I get to see the whole 'aversion to the sun' thing that you seem to have going on?" HOLY CRAP YES YES YES YES!

"Bella? What are you thinking? You're face is bright red, and you look like a firework that's going to pop any second."

That causes me to go redder. "It's just, Saturday is Erica's last day here, so I feel kinda bad about leaving her alone."

Edward shakes his head dismissivly. "Don't worry about Erica. Alice is cooking something up for her. I think Alice just needs a new Barbie doll."

I looked over to Alice, you smiled at me and waved happily. I waved back, but with not as much enthusiasm. Edward gets my attention again. "You should tell your Aunt where you'll be."

I look at him in disbelief. "Are you insane? Her husband is a cop!"

Edward shrugs. "So?"

"So, he already thinks we're stupid teenagers, and that we'll just cause a fire or something." I smirk. "I AM a bit of a trouble maker."

Edward laughs. "Trouble maker? More like trouble attractor."

I shake my head. "No, really. I pranked all of my friends at home all of the time."

Edward nods. Then goes serious again. "You _should, _as to give me some small incentive to bring you back."

I groan. "Please stop questioning yourself. I trust you completely, that should be enough for you."

"Bella!" He says, angry and exasperated.

I see that I made him upset. Oh, then this'll be easy to fix.

"Edward," I say cautiously. He looks over. When I was sure I had his attention, I pout my lower lip a bit, and give him puppy dog eyes. In that instant, his eyes softened, and I knew he forgived me.

I smile. "Now that all is forgiven, we should head to Biology." I grab my bag, and get up. As we leave the cafeteria, Erica walks up to us.

"Hey, you two. Fun lunch?"

I smiled. "It was so interesting. An elephant came and gave us a ride to the Empire State building, and a magic carpet came and brought us back."

She rolls her eyes. "You know, sarcasm isn't a good habit to get into."

I point to her eyes. "Neither is eye rolling."

With that, Edward and I walked to the biology room.

Edward holding my hand the entire walk.

Someone just bury me.

**That's it people! I have a special request.**

** The people that bring me to forty reviews will be mentioned and thanked in my next chapter. **

**Get REVIEWING people! Thanks, and stay tuned!**


	12. Interrogations and (some) Complications

**AN: HOLY CRAP I HAVE 42 REVIEWS.**

**Like, I hoped for only 40 or even 35, but 42? You guys are offically the best people on the planet. You are in my hard rock cool book. **

**And that's a real honour guys.**

**As promised, here are the people that will be honoured for getting me to over 40 reviews.**

**1. lizakimko: Thank you for your reviews. You are really funny, and I love your profile picture.**

**2. Dark Priestess66: You are a good reviewer, and thanks for believing that my story wasn't depressing.**

**3. grace-sessions: THANK YOU FOR LOVING MY WRITINGS**

**4. E.G Hewitt: You were one of my first reviewers. Thanks person.**

** : You are a very loyal reviewer. Your reviews make me SO happy. You are actually number 5, 6, 7, and 8.**

** : I know you are classified as guest, but thanks man. Peace.**

**10. Again, guest. Thanks bro.**

**11. Guest, thanks.**

**12. Guest: Okay, you guys totally need to sign in or make an account so I can say your proper names. Either way, thanks guy. You're awesome.**

**DICLAIMER: I WISH TWILIGHT WAS DISCOVERED BY ME FIRST, BUT IT SADLY WASN'T. BUT CONGRATULATIONS STEPHENIE MEYER, YOU DO OWN IT.**

**Let's get it started, people!**

Edward didn't let go of my hand even when we sat down. I turned my head to where Erica was sitting, and she gaves me a thumbs up. I can tell she wants to say: "Good job, bro."

I blush a little and turn my head back towards the front of the classroom. I groan a bit when I realized that today we were going to start watching that boring old movie. My money's on the fact that Mr. Banner probably doesn't wanna do anymore grading before spring break.

The lights go out, and I'm suddenly super aware of Edward sitting next to me. I take a deep breath, and try to calm my nerves. I grab the table and squeeze it. I took the risk of looking over at Edward, and he was in the same postion as I was, but his eyes were FIRE! I pull away from his eyes, take another deep breath, and grip the table harder.

The lights finally turn back on and I take a deep breath again, hot steam coming out of my ears.

I take my hands off of the desk and saw that I had two very deep lines in my hands from holding onto the desk too hard. Edward chuckles. "Well, that was interesting."

I get off my chair and grab my bag. "Yeah, no kidding."

He offers me his hand and says, "Shall we?"

I take it, and say, "We shall."

He walks me all the way to the gym, even though I know that he has spanish all the way at the other side of the school. Oh, well. He can probably get there in three seconds anyway.

Erica walks right into the change room, leaving Edward and I alone for a few minutes. Then he does the most amazing thing.

He reaches to my face, just like he does to Bella, and slowly and hesitantly brushes his hand along the side of my face. His ice cold hand gave me a small chill, and so did the warmth on my face that his hand left. He gave me a smile, turned, and left without another word. I walk into the change room speechless.

The blood rushing in my face double time made me feel way too warm. I felt really hot in a t-shirt and shorts in one of the coldest climates _ever_.

I walk into the gym, and see that we are going to be playing badminton. YES! Badminton was _my_ sport. No way was anyone going to mess this up for me.

Mike asks to be my partner again, and I say yes, not wanting to look like a bad person, even though I felt like smashing a tire iron into Mike's stupid face.

Although I'd rather a baseball bat, a badminton raquet will work just fine as well...

...

I think I may have broken almost every bones in Mike's body. He was pretty much black and blue after the period.

I quickly change my clothes and was about to run out to avoid Mike, but he caught up to me. God, why must he always catch up to me?

"Bella, hang on, I wanted to ask you something."

I walk slower to let him catch up to me. "I'm sorry for hitting you really bad today, Mike." Don't mention 'Cullen', don't mention 'Cullen', I swear to God if you mention Cullen I _will _use a baseball bat this time.

He shakes it off. "No problem. So, you and Cullen, huh?"

UGHH. "Yes, me and _Edward_," I say, putting emphasis on his name. "And, Mike, it's really not your business."

"I don't like it," Mike mutters.

I groan. "Well, you don't have to. All that matters is that _I_ like it."

"He looks at you like...like you're something to eat."

You don't know the half of it buddy. I roll my eyes. "Again, Mike." I turn to face him. "No offense, you're a good friend and everything, but please, stay out of my business."

I turn on my heel and walk away, not bothering to see the most likely bewildered look on his face.

I go out the front and see that Erica's waiting for me there. "So, how did your conversation with Mike go?"

I groan. "Don't even ask. I said kinda rude stuff."

She nudges my arm. "Like?"

"I told him to stay out of my business." I muttered.

Erica laughs. "Wished I'd been there to see it."

"Well, it was interesting." I say as we approach Edward's car. He was leaning against the side when we got there.

"How was your Spanish class?" I ask, as he holds open the front door for me. I slide in, and he goes and opens the door for Erica.

"Excelente. How was gym?"

I wait until he was in the drivers seat, mainly because what he does next was another one of my favourite parts.

"Newton." I say grudingly.

"He's getting on your nerves, too?" Edward says, snarling with the engine. Ah, how I love this scene.

"Clearly." I say, throwing my hands up. "Why is he getting on your nerves? Are his thoughts...bad or something?"

He groans. "Yes, very. The way he thinks about you..."

I cut him off. "Stop right there."

Erica decides to speak up. "So, Edward. What are you doing for your date?"

Edward smiles at her. "Well, Erica, that would give away the secret, wouldn't it? Just ask Alice when you're hanging out with her Saturday. She'll know."

Erica looks confused. "I'm hanging out with Alice Saturday?"

Edward turns around in his seat a bit at a red light. "She didn't tell you?"

Erica shakes her head.

"Oh, then she'll ask you today. Don't worry."

Erica scoffs. "Don't _worry_? I'm going to be Alice's personal Barbie doll!"

Edward smiles at her again. "Well, that can't be helped, now can it?" He pulls into the driveway.

I take my seatbelt off. "See you tomorrow Edward."

He grabs my arm lightly. I know it's just to stop me, but I blush anyway. "It's my turn tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. It's your turn to ask questions. I know." I get out of the car. I wave at Edward. "Goodbye, Edward. I'll look forward to your questions."

Erica and I watched TV for the rest of the evening. Well, Erica watches. I'm pretty much zoned out, thinking about the questions he will ask.

...

The next morning, Edward picks us up again. Of course he does.

He's waiting by my side of the car with the door open already. He smiles. "Good morning, Miss Bella. How are you doing this fine morning?"

I smile and climb into the car. "Very well, thank you Mr. Edward." On the inside, I was not doing well. James and his coven were coming on Sunday, so I'm truly worried. I thank my Twilight stars that Aunt Sarah's and Uncle Charlie's 1st anniversary is on Sunday. We're all going out for dinner, and during the break they're going to have a HUGE party, with all of their friends and all of our family are coming for it. I'm happy. I haven't seen Amy and Matt in so long. I'm looking forward to seeing them.

He looks back towards the front door. "Is Erica not coming today?"

I shake my head. "I figured she could use a day off of following us around at school. She's going up to Port Angeles with Aunt Sarah."

He looks at me closely. "You look tired."

"I am. I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." He teases.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny." I know he watches me sleep most of the time, but I ask anyway. "What were you doing last night."

He gives me a look. "Don't even try Bella. It's my day."

I sigh. "Very well. If you must, you must."

He starts off random. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Hunter green," I answer automatically. "It just looks so dark and mysterious. I love it."

"Very interesting. What's in your CD player right now?"

I think for a second. "Well, since I haven't used my CD player in forever, I think it was Taylor Swift."

He looks at me funny. "Hey! I got my iPod in the ninth grade. I haven't used my CD player since."

"What's your favourite book?"

"Hmm, that's a very hard question to answer. Is it okay if I give you a few examples?" He nods. "Okay. There's the Twilight series, the Harry Potter series, all the books of Percy Jackson and the Olympians so far, and that's all I can think of right now."

He widens his eyes. "All right, then. Favourite movie?"

"That's gotta be alot of Disney movies, and the Harry Potter movies, and Twilight." I remember something. "Oh, and Elf."

He chuckles. "You have a lot of favourite's don't you?"

"Yup."

"What's your favourite TV series?"

"Currently it's Doctor Who. The tenth Doctor is just so crazy."

"That show was always good."

"I know, right?"

And the questions keep coming like that. He asks me my favourite vampire novels, but I can't exactly say Twilight. So I told him the Vampire Diaries, even though that series got so confusing that I have no idea why I keep buying them. He asked me questions like what I wanted to be when I grew up, and what my favourite food was. Like Bella, I blushed a couple of times over a couple of questions. He asks me what my favourite gemstone, and I told him topaz. Don't look at me like that. I told him that because my birthday is November 5. A whole two months to figure out what to do to get Jasper to back off.

I kept going like that after every class, during lunch, and during Biology. Sure, we couldn't talk because of the movie that was playing, but that didn't stop us from passing his notebook back and forth.

He did the same routine as yesterday before gym. He runs his hand along my cheekbone, and leaves. But not before asking me what my favourite scary movie was.

He went more in-depth on the way home. He asked about my parents, what was it like living with my brother and sister, what Matt was like.

He continued to interrogate me until the sun went down. He stopped in between questions. "Finished yet?"

"Not even close, Bella. But your Aunt will be home soon, and you don't want her to know that we're dating, right?"

I give him a weak smile. "Yeah. I wonder what time she'll be home. It's late isn't it?"

"It's twilight...they're just about home."

"TWILIGHT?!" I couldn't help but shriek. I compose myself. "Sorry. Force of habit."

He laughed at me. "Won't you tell me the basics of it? Just to see why you adore it so much."

I laughed too. "Nope. Not a chance, Mr. Cullen. Don't you go looking for it either."

He nods. "If it makes you happy, then I won't."

I give him a polite, innocent smile. "That's all I ask."

"Bella, unless you want your Aunt to know that you'll be with me Saturday, I suggest you should start to get out."

"Are you kicking me out of your car, Mr. Cullen?" I ask, faking hurt.

He chuckles. "No, I'm not. I'm just giving you a head's up as to what..." He trails off, and gets this angry look on his face.

What was this chapter called? Complications, right?

That means that Jacob will be here. I was kinda excited. Don't get me wrong. I'm not switching to Team Jacob. I'm just a little happy to see him. Jacob's actually a lot of fun. Well, pre-wolf Jacob, I guess.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Not good..." he mutters.

"What's not good?" He wasn't breaking the treaty. Edward has every right to be here, since Forks is not part of La Push.

"It's just...a complication, Bella." He answers. Stupid wolves.

"Oh. Okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." I say, giving him a bright smile to try and cheer him up. And...

He smiles back at me. HUZZAH! IT WORKED!

I got out of his car, and as soon as I shut the door, he was speeding down the road. At least he remembered to wave goodbye to me (okay, as he was speeding out of the driveway, I swear he gave Billy, I'm guessing, the hardest death stare).

Erica came out of Aunt Sarah's car. "Hey, Erica." I walk over to her and whisper, very discreetly, "Why is Billy here?"

She answers just as discreet. "Sarah and I went to La Push after shopping because she had made plans to hang out with Sue Clearwater. Jacob remembered me from last time, and we hung out by the beach. Charlie called Sarah, and they invited Billy and Jacob to come over, since Charlie and Billy are becoming friends so fast."

She turns to me. "Why? Werewolf ruin your day?"

I groan. "Maybe a little."

We laugh, and I help her get her 10 (that's right, 10) bags out of the car. I give her a look.

"What? Port Angeles has nice things if you take the time to actually look around."

Jacob came up to us. He smiles, and I smile reflexively again. "Hey, Jake? Miss me already?"

He laughs. "You could say that."

"Oh, so you didn't?"

He was about to respond, then he realized that he had to go get Billy out of the car. Billy looked at me really oddly. Like he was half angry and half surprised at me. He couldn't possibly be putting me and Edward together this fast.

Was he?

I let it go, pretend I didn't see it, and listened to a joke Jacob told me and Erica as we went inside.

**Okay, I'm totally Team Edward, but I love Jacob's character too. So you won't see me hound him.**

** FINALLY! A QUESTION FOR THE CHAPTER! **

** This chapter's questions is...**

** *drum roll***

** Since Embry doesn't imprint on anyone that I know of in the series, what would you guys think if I got him to imprint on Erica?**

** Let me know in the REVIEW section, or PM me!**

** And just plain REVIEW!**

** Thanks! And stay tuned (as always. I feel like it's a symbolic thing I need to say at the end of every chapter. When New Moon time rolls around, I'll be changing it.)**


	13. Chapter 13 (Nothing else to name it)

**AN: ...**

**Okay.**

**I'm sorry for not updating the past couple days. Wednesday I just decided to take a break because I stay up way late for you guys updating. And Thursday, well, my brother is just something else.**

**This chapter is shouted out to dkjkaden. Your reviews are always nice, and you always make me happy. You're a very nice person that is high on the list in my hard rock cool book.**

**11Drluv: HELL YEAH DOCTOR WHO FOREVER! I know it'll sound weird, but I love Eleven's episodes, and Ten's personality. Mush those together and I'd be the happiest person on Earth. They are both great on their own, too. In short, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE BETWEEN MY BABIES.**

**Let's get me to 55 reviews people!**

**DISCLAIMER:TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. OKAY BYE.**

**Enjoy, fabulous people.**

Erica, Jacob, and I start to walk to the house. I turn around when I hear Uncle Charlie's cruiser pull up. I wave Jacob and Erica off, and go to Uncle Charlie. As I get closer, I see that he looks really stressed.

Uncle Charlie gets out and sighs.

I walk up with a sad smile. "Rough day, Chief?"

He rubs his eyes. "Not really, honey. Just tired. Enough about me. How was _your_ day?" My poor Uncle must be putting in overtime because of James and his coven.

"Fine. Me and my new guy friend hung out a lot today."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Guy friend, eh? Are you sure he's not taking you to the dance?"

I shake my head. "Uncle Charlie, didn't Aunt Sarah ever tell you that being clumsy isn't very helpful at a dance? People would only get injured if I went." Then I add, "Either way, I'm hanging out at a friends house that day anyway."

"If you don't mind me asking, who's house will you be at?" He asks as we walk into the house.

"Umm, the Cullens if you don't mind. I'm friends with Edward Cullen, and when his sister Alice heard that we were friends, well, she wanted to meet me." That was a total lie, but Alice would probably want to meet me eventually. "Erica's coming too. Aren't you going to be fishing on Saturday or something?"

"Yeah. And thanks for reminding me, Bells. I need to go talk to him about that. You have fun with Erica and the Cullens, then." He kisses the top of my head. "But not too much fun. Even though I know that the Cullen boy isn't any trouble, you'll never kno." I blush such an insane red. He walks into the living room.

I feel (well, actually,_ see_,) a huge shadowy figure creeping behind me. Just before Jacob could scare me, I spin around so fast and yell, "Boo!"

He actually got scared and tumbled back a bit. I laugh. "Hey! That's not fair!" He protests.

"It is too fair." I say crossly.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I have _powers,_" I whisper. "That, and the light gave you away." I say in a regular voice.

We laugh. Erica walks into the kitchen. "Are you and Billy staying for the game?" She asks, getting a glass and the orange juice carton out of the fridge.

"That looks like the plan. Our TV busted last week." He turns to me. "So how are things with you?"

"Just peachy." I say, leaning against the counter. "Did you ever find that master cylinder?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet. Still need some stuff to fix up the car." He looks back to the door. "Hey. Is something wrong with your truck."

I look at him in total surprise. "No, why?"

He shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal. "Nothing, it's just...you haven't been driving it."

Drat! I didn't think he'd notice. Since I didn't want to hurt Jake's feelings, I say, "Yeah, I haven't. My friend and I have been carpooling to save gas for the past couple of days." Lie, lie, lie. That one vampire witness in Breaking Dawn would be so frustrated with me right now.

He nods thoughtfully. "He's got a nice ride. It's funny, though, I didn't recognise him. I thought I knew most of the teens around here."

I gulp. Was it safe to tell Jacob that I was dating Edward? Didn't I totally JUST lie to him to cover it up?

I give in and tell him anyway. Maybe if I worded it properly, then it would come out right. "That's 'cause the friend was Edward Cullen." Oh, yes! I am good, people.

"Oh," he says, fairly surprised. "That's probably why my dad was acting so strange."

I quickly change the subject. "So what did you guys do in La Push?"

Erica speaks up. I must be an awful person. I totally forgot she was in the room. I am officially the worst best friend ever. "We hung out by the beach, we tried surfing, and Jacob told me some legends."

I give her a look. "What?" She asks innocently. "You told me Jacob was a good story teller. I wanted to hear it for myself."

Aunt Sarah calls us in for dinner. She kept looking over suspiciously at me. Oh, God, I hope she didn't see Edward outside. I pretend not to notice her look. She already knows that I hung out with a guy friend during the Port Angeles incident. My Aunt is a very smart person; she's going to piece it together really fast.

Billy kept eyeing me throughout dinner and the game, but not in the same way as Aunt Sarah. Aunt Sarah had done it in a fun way, but Billy looked deadly suspicicious. I know that he wanted me to stay away from Edward, and if he asks me to do that, my exact words will be, "Don't tell me what to do, you aren't my mother, Billy."

Before he and Jake left, he gave me the little, "You take care, Bella."

Of course, being the 'polite to elders' person that I was raised to be, I said, "I will, Mr. Black. Goodbye."

I pretty much passed out when Erica and I got upstairs. Wow. Edward's questions must have made me more mentally exhausted than I thought it would. I can just imagine how tired I'll be Saturday night. Speaking of Saturday, I to ask Alice what she has in store for Erica. I'll invite her to sit with us at lunch. Oh lunch, I completely forgot the Edward and Alice were leaving at lunch. I'll have to be quick, then. You know, if I can remember what I'm babbling on about...

...

I rushed through getting ready, because the only thought on my mind this morning was Edward, Edward, Edward.

I run out the door, and there is my vampire leaning against his shiny, silver Volvo. The sight of him makes me smile automatically, like when I'm with Jake. Again, why am I thinking of Jacob?

I stroll right over to my side of the car, and he opens it. "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Edward." I say, sliding into the car.

He starts the engine. "And how are you today?" he says, playfully.

Oh, he was in a _very _good mood this morning. Hang on, WHAT DID I SAY IN MY SLEEP?

"Just peachy, Mr. Cullen." I smile, even though on the inside, I was crumbling. But I knew he wouldn't answer, firstly, because he'd be surprised as to how I knew that, and secondly, it was technically still his day to ask questions.

And oh, boy, ask questions, he did. He asked more about my mom and dad, he asked about Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sarah. At one point he even asked about the _boys _I've dated. There weren't many that I've dated, believe it or not.

Needless to say, it was very embarrasing.

Lunch was coming way faster than I wanted it to. He was going to leave for the rest of the day, and the only thing that was keeping me from getting down on my hands and knees for him not to leave me alone with the other losers (minus Angela) that I call friends is the fact that the next time I'd be seeing him would be the Meadow, and our FIRST KISS.

HOLY CRAP I WAS GOING TO KISS EDWARD CULLEN TOMORROW.

Keep it together, Swan-I mean, Waters. I look over at the Cullen table and remember what I wanted to ask Alice. I personally didn't care what Edward said, I'm going to be friends with Alice whether he likes it or not.

At lunch, I quickly run up to their table, turn to specifically Alice so that I'll avoid Rosalie's murder stare (her 'if looks could kill' was scarier than Edward's was, and let me tell you, Edward's was terrifing.), and say, "Hey, Alice? I was wondering if you want to sit with Edward and me today. I had something that I wanted to ask you."

She smiles, revealing her pearly whites. "Sure, Bella! I'll be right over." She whispered something in Jasper's ear, leaps from the table, and faces me. She links her arm through mine as if it was the simplist thing in the world, and we walked over to our table.

Edward was scowling at us. I made a 'tut-tut' sound. "Edward, scowling does not suit your face. So please smile." I say, and plop into the chair across from him. Alice sits in the one next to me. Then I say, "I invited Alice to sit with us, because I have something to ask her, so don't blame or be mean to her."

Edward was still scowling at his sister, though. She rolls her eyes. "What, Edward? I'm not breaking the rules. _She _invited _me_." She smiles innocently, even though Alice Cullen was probably so far from innocent.

"Alice, it's not like you didn't see it coming," he hissed at her.

I groan at him. "Edward, stop being mean to Alice. How on Earth did she see me asking her coming?" I was not going to show that I knew the Cullen's powers. It would be too confusing with explanations.

Edward was still scowling, so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. His scowl toned down. I roll my eyes. _Oh well,_ I think to myself. _At least I did something._

I turn to Alice. "So, Alice, I was wondering what you and Erica would be doing tomorrow. It's her last day, so I want to know if it'll be memorable." I say. "I mean, I imagine you'll be talking about girl fashion stuff, you'll be using Erica as your display thing, and then you'll end the day with a makeover-slash-fashion show."

Alice covers her mouth with her tiny hand (no seriously, it was like the size of a small potato). "Bella? Are you a psychic, too?"

No. I just really know the character of Alice Cullen.

"Uh, no. Can you? I was just guessing, because Edward told me you love girly stuff, and I can see from your outfits everyday." I say, gesturing to her clothes. Today she was wearing a pale purple cami, a sparkly silver cardigan and dark distressed jeans with the cutest black boots.

"Oh," She says surprised. "Well, that cat's out of the bag, I guess. Whatever, I knew you weren't going to be upset about it anyway. It's almost as if you were expecting me to say it. Never mind, I'm just a little insane."

Edward keeps glaring at her. "Oh, cut it out, Edward! Whether you like it or not, Bella and I will be very good friends." she says, defending her tiny self (like I could literally fit her into Harry Potter's cupboard).

"So is that what you'll be doing?" I say, getting back to my original point. Erica likes fashion, but with Alice, she wants to know how extreme it will be so she could bring out her big guns.

Alice nods. "Yes! Oh, we'll have so much fun! Bella, I really wish you'd be there. Oh, well, next time then." She gets a glazed sort of look on her face. Then she breaks out into a smile. "Oh, yeah, definetly next time."

Edward sighs. "Okay, Alice. Bella's had enough experience with the future, it's time to stop." He nods over to the Cullen table. "Jasper's wondering what's going on over here. Maybe you should get back to him."

Alice snorts, which sounds funny coming from her feminine voice. "He can obviously hear us Edward, but fine, it looks like you two have quite a bit to talk about." And with that, she picked herself up and walked back to her Jasper.

I wait till she's back at the table, even though that's probably no good, since she could hear us. I turn back to Edward. "Edward, don't you think that was a little uncalled for? She's my friend too. You shouldn't have been rude." Wow, I sounded like Esme, as if I was scolding Edward.

I continue. "She's right, we still do have to talk."

He raises his perfectly arched eyebrow. "About what?"

I throw my hands up. "I don't know! It's your turn today, remember?"

"You know, I should have let you take your truck today."

"Why?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"I'm leaving with Alice right after lunch." He explains.

I nod. "Okay, then I'll just take your car home." I hold my hand out for his keys.

To my huge surprise, he looks like he's considering it. "Alright, Bella. I'll give you my keys if.."

"If?" I say, cutting him off.

"If you tell your Aunt where you're going tomorrow."

"Come on, Edward," I whine. "I already told her and Uncle Charlie that I'll be at your house tomorrow, which isn't even a complete lie. We're going to be stopping there to drop off Erica, aren't we?"

Edward nods. "Yes, we'll be dropping her before we leave."

I groan. "But I don't know where we'll be," I say, trying again.

He chuckles a little. "Just tell her you'll be with me."

"They know I'll be at the _Cullen _house. Doesn't that specify enough?"

Apparently not, because he says, "And if you don't come home? What are they supposed to think?"

I think for a second on how dramatic I could make it sound. "Well, Aunt Sarah and my mother would call all police stations, interrogate your entire family, probably three times since I was 'supposedly' at your house. Uncle Charlie would stop her, saying she's making it too drastic. Then, since he suspects that we're dating-"

"Which we _are_," Edward interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, continuing. " Since he suspects we're dating, he'll tell Aunt Sarah, and Aunt Sarah will tell Amy, who will suspect that I drove to Vegas with you and got married. But you aren't planning for that anytime soon though, right?" I would actually not mind if he took me to Vegas. He could put the ring on me and I wouldn't complain. I don't care where I am, as long as it's with him. I must have zoned out, beacuse when I came back to reality, my eyebrows relaxed, making me realize that I had them scrunched up without thinking. I look into Edward's dark amber eyes and see amusmant dancing in them. I sigh and glance at the Cullen table. "But you're family, sans Alice, wouldn't approve of me, though, will they?" Technically, the Cullens sans Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

He shakes his head. "No, Bella, it's not that. They just can't seem to see why I can't leave you alone."

I smile. "Oh, am I that interesting to keep around?"

He smiles slightly and shakes his head slightly. "You are just, not like anyone I've ever met. You fascinate me."

"Really?" I give myself a once over. "Funny. I look like a plain, human girl that's wearing shoes old enough that it should be the law that they're thrown out."

His face turns serious. "You are nothing, like that, Bella."

I blush and look down. "You know, on second thought, I don't mind walking. I could use the fresh air."

"Your truck will be here, with the key in the ignition. Unless you're afraid someone will steal it."

"No, no, that's fine," I say. "What time will you pick me up?"

"Bright and early, unless you and Erica would prefer to sleep in."

I know Erica is not a morning person, but then again, she isn't much of an afternoon person, either. So I have nothing to lose. "No. We don't need to sleep in. Bright and early it is, then. Out of curiosity, why are you leaving with Alice?"

"Hunting. I'm going to take as many precautions as possible. You can always cancel, you know."

"Don't even try that," I say. "Because we both know it won't work."

He sighs. "It was worth a shot."

I shake my head. "No, it really wasn't."

I take the risk of glancing at the Cullen table and accidently catching Rosalie's glare. I quickly look away, but I see Jasper's face change. He must of felt my fear. Edward hisses in Rosalie's direction, and she looks away. I know she does, because once she did. I felt like the boulder that was there wasn't there anymore.

Edward looks back at me. "Sorry about her. She's just worried. It's..dangerous...you see. If I spend so much time with you publicly..."

I really wanted to say, "What's it to her? Our relationship isn't any of Rosalie's business. Oh, and she should really get on my good side, because I'm going to be having something that she wants: a baby."

But being the human I am, my fear overruled my bravery, and I urged him to go on. "If?"

"If this ends...badly."

I striaghten my back with confidence, since I'm very confident about our relationship. "Well, let's give her a reason _not _to worry, shall we?"

He still looks pretty miserable, so I get as close as I dare, since he's pretty thirsty, and gently rub his shoulder. "Come on. Don't be in such a sour mood. You're about to go and hunt! That should be fun."

He smiles at me. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, Alice should be coming here."

As if on cue, Alice skipped over. I get up and toss her my keys. I look at the time and see that I was going to be late. So I ran, and just before I walked into Mr. Banner's class, Edward grabs my arm.

"Yeah?" I say urgently.

"Bella, please try to be safe."

"Safe in Forks. Mission Impossible," I say, which, for Bella Swan, it's actually Mission Impossible.

He smirks at me. "Just be careful. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

To my huge surprise, he leaned over and gave me the fastest kiss on the forehead and left.

Beet red, I ran to my seat and sat down. Wow. That must have taken a LOAD of self control if Edward was willing to kiss me on the FOREHEAD while PRACTICALLY STARVING.

The rest of the day was a blur again, and Mike's plea for me to attend the dance were drowned out. All in all, it was a fairly good day.

Well, as good as it gets if Edward isn't around.

After school, I go looking for my car. True to his beautiful word, my truck was there, the key in the ignition. I automatically look for the note that he wrote me. It, of course, read 'Be Safe'.

How cute is it that he thinks that I'll bodily injure myself in twelve hours?

Of course, being me, he might have the reason to slightly worry.

When I got home, Erica was sprawled all over the sofa reading a magazine. Aunt Sarah was off work, so she was in the dining room working on the party. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie are both stressing out because their huge anniversary party is in a week and they're halfway through planning.

So Erica and I helped plan until Uncle Charlie came home. We had dinner, and Uncle Charlie took our place in the party planning. So after was really the time where Erica and I were alone.

As soon as we get upstairs, I scream, "HELP ME FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR PRONTO, WOMAN!"

Erica calms me down. "Sheesh, and you're the one that tells _me _to calm down."

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see him sparkle! What do I wear?"

"Yes, what do you wear when your vampire sweetheart decides to show you that he sparkles in the sunlight?"

I smack her arm. "Enough with the sarcasm, help me!"

"All right, all right. We'll find something."

The rest of the night was spent picking something out to wear for my vampire to tell me he loves me.

But, like I didn't already know that before.

**Chapter would have been longer, but it's 1 in the morning in Canada, and I can barely keep my eyes open anymore.**

** My condolences go with the Conneticut victim's and their families.**

** REVIEW! AND STAY TUNED PEOPLE! NEXT UP, SPARKLES AND LOVINESS!**


	14. The Meadow

**AN: It's Sunday, Sunday, makin' new chapters on Sunday. Everybody's looking forward to Melody, Melody.**

**Okay, that was a bad opener.**

**These are the people that brought me to 55 reviews:**

**Dark Priestess66: Thank you.**

**lizakimiko: Read and see :)**

**Winter Solace's Eclipse: Yup. All of 'em. I'm really excited to make Breaking Dawn, but that's three whole books away.**

**dkjkaden: Thanks for your interesting words.**

**princessaangelbebe: I know. I cried too. Thanks for letting me know your opinion on Erica and Embry.**

**Let's try and get me to 60 REVIEWS!**

**GAH! IT'S THE MEADOW CHAPTER! I'M SO SUPER PUMPED!**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYERS OWNS TWILIGHT. CONGRATS TO YOU LADY.**

**Let's get it started!**

Saturday I woke up incredibly happy. I put on the outfit Erica and I chose the night before, a smocked charmeuse spagetti strapped shirt, dark blue stretched demin jeans, a brown drape front jacket, and upper suede, tall pull on boots (link on my profile). I made absolutely sure that we weren't matching. I honestly thought it was kinda weird when they matched. Oh, well.

Erica was still in her pajamas, because when Alice called the day before, she told her not to bother, since they were going to be doing makeovers anyway.

I calmly ate my breakfast of jam and toast. I have no idea why I'm so calm. I get to see him sparkle today! God I hope it's not really weird like in the Twilight movie.

I heard the doorbell ring and immeditely dash to answer it. I practically fling the door open, and there's my vampire, who is...not wearing what he was supposed to be wearing.

Instead, he's wearing black jeans, and a black, button up t-shirt.

Well colour me impressed. He stares at me for a few seconds, and I look down.

"What?" I say. "Do I have jam on my shirt?"

Edward shakes his head. "No. No, Bella. You look..." He pauses. "...beautiful."

I blush and look down. "Thanks." Thankfully, Erica came and stood next to me.

"Erica! Erica," I say, hooking my arm through Erica. "It's my friend Erica that came to visit me. Erica." I say nervously.

Erica and Edward look at me funny. "What? Let's go people! We're losing daylight!"

We leave the house. I close the door and lock it. Edward opens the door for me, then he opens the door for Erica. Then he climbs into the drivers seat, and we pull out of the drive way.

We pull into the Cullen driveway, and I see Alice's tiny body in front of the door, waving her whole arm.

Erica sighs. "Wish me good luck. I may like fashion, but there's an extent to it."

Edward chuckles. "You'll really need it, Erica."

She takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. We wait until she's reached Alice, who wraps her arms around Erica, catching her off guard. Catching Erica off guard is hard to do. I should know, my pranks never work on her.

We sit in the car for a bit after they go inside. Then I say, "Fifty bucks that she comes home with a piercing."

Edward nods, starting the engine. "You're on." We pull out of the driveway.

I turn to him, and take a deep breath. "SO! Where are we going this fine day? I mean, you mentioned something about staying out of the public eye, so it makes me wonder what we will be doing?"

"Relax, Bella. After we get off this exit, we're going to get on a country road. When the pavement ends, we're going somewhere on foot."

"We're hiking?" He nods. "Okay, then. It's a good thing I didn't wear heels, then. But I'm not really a hiker."

"That's okay. It's only five miles or so. It's not that hard."

"Where are we hiking to, exactly?"

"Just a place where I like to go when the weather is nice."

I nod like it's no big deal, but on the inside, I was collapasing. I WAS GOING TO SEE EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN SPARKLE! AND THEN I WAS GOING TO KISS HIM! HOLY MOTHER DUCK!

"Bella? What are you thinking? You look like you're going to explode again."

I take a deep breath. "It's nothing. I'm just worried about Uncle Charlie. He's been really tired lately. He was putting a lot of overtime in at the station."

Edward nods, but doesn't say anything. He was probably thinking about how James' coven was around. Edward's smart, he's puts everything together really fast.

I fill the awkward silence. "Oh yeah. I noticed that the weather was nice. You sure you won't burst into flames on contact with the sun?"

He chuckles. "No. That's just a myth. You'll see what I mean when we get there, Bella."

We pull up to the end of the pavement, and Edward's opening the door for me before I could even take my seatbelt off. He holds his hand out for me. I take it and get out.

"How long will it take? I hope it's not later than mid-day before be get there." I say.

"I don't know. Depends on how fast we walk." Edward answers.

We start walking. And we keep walking. And walking. And walking. I forgot how long it took to walk to the Meadow, I only thought about _being _at the Meadow.

He kept asking _more _questions (seriously I think that even the FBI can't come up with these many questions). He asked about my Birthdays, which weren't very exciting, considering I didn't have many friends, but for my sixteenth brithday, I had the BIGGEST party.

He asked if I had any pets. I already told him about Dennis, but I told him that I also had a boy german sheppard named Dan, and my parents bought a grey ragdoll cat named Phil a month before I left for Forks.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. "What? We're an animal family. I've had Dennis since I was 7, and I've had Dan since I was 9."

We kept walking. I think I heard him mumble something along the lines of, "I'll take you home", but I pretend not to hear it. I've been waiting for this day, it was marked on my private day planner, and I was going to see him sparkle IF IT KILLED ME.

We keep freaking walking. I'm going to stay in bed all day tomorrow like the lazy person I was. "Are we _there _yet?" I couldn't help but whine.

"Nearly Do you see the brightness ahead?"

"Well, since I have human eyes, no. All I see is forest."

"Well, maybe it's a bit too soon for _your _eyes." He says.

After 100 years (okay, so maybe it was actually twenty minutes) I finally see that light he was talking about. I try and pace myself, but I couldn't I started running towards the light. I slipped on some mud, but Edward caught me before I fell. I smiled up at him, took a deep breath, then I walked straight into the meadow.

And it was gorgeous. It was so cute, like if someone had painted something out of fairytale land, this is what it would look like. It was specked with flowers of all the colours I knew and even then some I didn't. I turned around and saw that Edward was standing in the clearing in front of the meadow. Seriously, man? The WHOLE reason I came here was for you.

I look at him expectantly, then I see him take a deep breath. I took one too, preparing myself for whatever happens to me once I see something that I've dreamed of seeing.

He took one step into the mid-day sun, and I almost fainted.

Diamonds. Sparkling diamonds. Everywhere. On his arms, his face, on his eyelashes. Even in his hair. He took more steps closer to me, until we were practically chest to chest.

He looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

"I...I..." I say, at a loss for words. "I think I have to sit down," I say, slipping down to the ground. Edward does the same.

"You're...so...pretty.." I whisper. Then I mentally smack my forehead. Four years I have been dreaming about this moment, and all I can say is PRETTY?!

"I mean, you're beautiful. I mean, handsome, I mean.." I actually have no idea _what _I mean.

He looked amazing. It's too bad _he _doesn't think he does. "You're not scared?"

Uh, hello? Why would I be? _I'm _the one that wanted to see the 'aversion to the sun' thing. "No, of course I'm not." His death stares scare me, but him sparkling? Absolutely not.

"If I don't scare you, then why did you need to sit down?"

"Two reasons," I say, holding up two fingers. "Number one, we've been hiking for maybe hours: I'm human, Edward, I need to rest. And two, I was just surprised. You know, caught off guard?" Oh wait, you actually _don't _know. You read their minds before anything happens. Silly, silly me.

He smiles. Whoa. Even his _teeth _sparkled. Without thinking, I reach out for his sparkling hand. Only after I touched him, I realized something, "May I?"

He smiles again. "Of course, you can't imagine how that feels."

Oh, Mr. Cullen, I think I can. It feels like elecricity is just passing from our bodies. I trace along the lines in his hands and arms, all the while trying to contain my fangirlish screams. Really, it must have been the hardest thing I've ever done, maybe even harder than studying for finals.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Edward says after a few minutes. "It's still so bizzare for me, not knowing."

"I'm thinking about being calm, I'm thinking about how overly excited I am. I'm also pondering about what you're thinking. You've been very quiet." I say. Then I blurt, "I'm also thinking about other different things."

"Like?" He pressed.

I keep tracing, but I look straight into his eyes. "I've been thinking about if this was just a dream. It's so...impossible." I breathe. It was impossible. The _Cullens_ shouldn't exist. The _wolves_ shouldn't exist. _Edward _shouldn't exist. But here he was. With me.

Speaking of me, what was my future now? I mean, I always wanted to be an actress, but I've always wanted to be with Edward more, even if back then it was all impossible. Now that I was Bella, my whole future has been laid out for me. And you know what? I have no idea what to think about. I'm angry about having it, since I don't like to be told what to do, but I'm glad that it's there, because I like to know that I have a sense of security. What will my parents think about having a vampire as a son in law. What will my siblings think about having an in-law family of vampires? Amy would be okay with it, actually. UGH, how did Twilight get so _confusing?_

"I don't want you to be afraid." Edward practically mumbles.

I feel the urge to put my hand on his face. So instead, I leaned in closer. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm more afraid of something else."

He leaned in closer, too. "What are you afraid of then?"

It's like it's an instinct, to look over at his mesmerazing lips. Again, it was instinct to lean even closer to him...

And then he was gone, twenty feet away from me. Since he couldn't read my mind, he was probably not expecting me to lean into him as close as I did. I just want him to kiss me already. My face slightly flushes at the thought of how close we were to kissing.

"Give me a moment," he called from where he was. Okay. I could wait a moment. I would rather him be in control if he was going to be near my neck. Hang on, when he gets back he's going to have his 'I'm the greatest preadtor' tantrum. I'm honesty getting sick of them.

He walked back to me and sat down. "I am so sorry. Would you understand if I told you I was only human?"

"Yeah, I would. Considering that I was being kinda human, too." I hesitate. Oh, well. It must be said and done. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

And then he gave a mocking smile. UGH, here we go...

"I'm the world's greatest predator, aren't I?" The guy didn't even give me a chance to answer. He was already standing up again. "Everything about me invites you in-my face, my voice, even my smell." And then he's gone, running around the Meadow.

"As if you could outrun me!" I swear, didn't he like, TWO mintues ago say he didn't want me to be scared? I need to take him to a psychologist that will confirm that he's bipolar.

I made the mistake of talking. "Why on earth would I try?"

Again, that was my mistake. That just seemed to make him angrier. He tore off a huge branch and sent it sailing into another tree, almost breaking it in half. The ear-splitting crack made me instinctivly jump, making my heart miss a beat. Stupid heart, don't you know that he's a vampire?

Suddenly, he was two feet in front of me. "As if you could fight me off."

I cleared my throat, staighten my shoulders, and stare directly into his smoldering gold eyes. "Why would I _try_?" Okay, that was a lie. My voice broke halfway as I said it. I was kind of terrified. I haven't seen animal Edward before. It truly did scare me at times, but I know that even if his heart didn't beat and that it was ice cold, I _knew _there was a warmth in there. I would just have to thaw it out first.

He thought I was scared, and he walked closer to me. I slowly and hesitantly take his hand.

"Don't be afraid. I promise...I _swear _not to hurt you."

I smile up at him. "I know. I trust you. More than anybody." We sit down together. But the thing is, I don't know if I could trust him. He says he swears he wouldn't hurt me, but the second he told me in New Moon time that he didn't want me, didn't care for me, didn't _love_ me, he would hurt me. And even if hurting can't be stopped, maybe him leaving can.

"Please forgive me. I _can _control myself. You caught me off guard. But now. I'm on my best behaviour."

I smile at him. "Edward, there is nothing to forgive."

He sticks his hand into mine, and I automatically take it and start to doodle. "Are you all right?" He asks.

I had just seen him in his animal raging side, and he was asking me if I was okay? Is it possible to be the smartest person yet still be the dumbest person alive? "I'm fine," I say.

"So where were we before I behaved so rudely?"

Ahh, being a 1900's gentlemen is so cute. "You mean, before you threw a fit like a young child?"

He grimaced slightly, and I tried to keep myself from laughing at the look on his face. "I think we were talking about how you claimed to be afraid, but not of _me_."

How do I put this? It feels like I can't put it in anyway without it sounding like I was more of an advanced version of Alice. 'I'm afriad when you leave me and I'm a broken mess.' 'I'm afraid of hurting Jacob Black's feelings if he falls in love with me.' 'I'm afraid of the Volturi.' 'I'm afraid of Victoria and her army.' 'I'm afraid of having a half immortal child and the Volturi coming after us when I do.' See?

Complicated.

"I'm...afraid...of possibly losing you." I finally say. That sounds normal, right? "I don't know what I would do if I did. I'm also worried about my future just, in general. I don't know what I want to do anymore, because all I see myself doing right now is being with you."

"That is something to be worried about. Being with me. It's not in your best interest."

Is he _trying _to repel me? "You don't know what's in my best interest. Only I can know that. And right now, that's you. So shut up about it."

He smirked, but wasn't convinced. "I should have left a while ago. I should leave now. But I don't know if I can."

"Edward, don't you listen to yourself talk?" I ask, frustrated. "You keep saying that You feel protective of me, and then you say you should leave. How will that be protecting me?" I say. Ooh, I am SO referring back to that if he tries to leave me in New Moon time.

"You're right, Bella. I'm a selfish creature. I crave your company more than wanting you to be safe."

"I do know that you care about my safety, but you have no idea how glad I am that you can't leave." At least for now.

"Don't be! Never forget that it's more than your company I crave! I am more dangerous to you than I am to anybody else."

I groan in frustration. "You think I don't know that! You act as if I have short term memory loss. Edward, I am completely aware of this. And the fact just is, that I couldn't care less. If I had stayed home and have been the normal human I should be in your eyes, then I wouldn't have met your family. I wouldn't have met _you_." I take a deep breath. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you."

He's speachless. I feel quite proud that I made Edward Cullen speachless. I take it as an oppertunity to keep talking. "It's so cliche, isn't it? I have only ever read about a vampire wanting a human's blood more than wanting the actual human sometimes. Is the fact different from fiction?"

He recovers. "No, not really. To Jasper, all humans smell the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a real struggle for him. He hasn't had as much time as the rest of us to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavour", Edward grimaces, noticing which way he actually put it.

I urge him on, though. "No, it's fine. Continue."

He hesitates, but continues. "Well, Jasper isn't sure is he's come across someone as...appealing...as you are to me. Emmett's been with us for longer, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, once stronger than the other."

I nod. "So it hasn't happened to you before now?"

"Never."

"No other Bella Swan's that smell appealing?"

He chuckles. "No, I swear," He gives me my crooked smile, which causes me to blush.

"Sorry, does my blushing bother you? I'm not in danger if I do so, am I?"

"No! Of course not. I mean, of course I won't...it's different for us. Emmett...these were strangers he came across. It was a very long time ago. He wasn't as practiced, as careful as he is now."

"So for instance, if I met you out in the parking lot on my first day, and there was _literally _no one around...I would most likely not be here right now, would I?"

"It took everything I had in me not to jump up in the middle of class-and when you walked past me, I almost ruined everything that Carlisle had built for us. If I hadn't been denying my thirst as long as I have been, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself."

Makes me shudder to wonder what would have happened if I met him as a _newborn_. "Maybe I should have left the room. That might have helped you." Cause, to be honest, I wasn't being very fair, since I knew what I must have been putting him through.

"No. I would most likely have followed you and taken you then. In that one hour, I must have thought of at least one hundred different ways to lure you from the room with me, to get you alone. And everytime, I fought them back, thinking of my family, what that would have done to them. I had to run out, to get away before I could say the words that would make you follow..." He didn't finish that sentence.

"What makes you think-"

"That you would have followed me? You told me before that I dazzle you. What makes _you _think that you wouldn't have come?"

Uh, maybe because I've read Twilight and Midnight Sun? I already knew what he thought even _before _he thought it. "Maybe. I guess we'll never know, now will we?"

"I suppose not. Anyway, when I tried to rearrange my schedule in an attempt to avoid you, you were suddenly there. So close, in that warm, little room. The scent was maddening. I very nearly took you then. There was only one other frail human to deal with, but I stopped myself. I don't know how.

I forced myself _not_ to wait for you, and _not _to follow you home from school. It was a bit easier outside, when I couldn't smell you anymore, to the clearly, to make the right decision. I left the others near home-I was far too ashamed to admit how weak I was, they only knew something was very wrong-and then I went right to the hospital to tell Carlisle that I was leaving. I traded cars with him-he had a full tank of gas and I didn't want to stop. I didn't dare go home, to face Esme. She would not have let me go without causng a scene. She would have tried to convince me that it wasn't necessary. By the next morning, I was in Alaska. I had spent two days there, with some old friends.."

He trailed off, because he noticed that I hadn't interrupted him once. "Well keep going. I'm listening."

"Right," he said. Then he continued. "So I came back. I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than I usually do before seeing you again. I was so sure that I was strong enought to treat you like I would any other human. I was very arrogant about it. It was unquestionably a complication-"

"More complications? How much of a bad boy _are _you, Mr. Cullen?"

He smiles. "Can I continue?"

"Be my guest," I gesture.

"As I was saying, it was unquestionably a complication that I could simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction to me was like. I wasn't used to having to go to such desperate measures. listening to your words in Jessica's mind...her mind isn't original, and it was annoying that I had to stoop that low. And then I had no way of knowing if you really meant whatever you said. It was very irritating."

"Oh, Edward. You could have just asked me, or looke into Angela's mind. She's way nicer that Jessica is, which makes me often wonder how on Earth they're friends."

"Me too. And I did look eventually, so when I spoke with you, I tried to talk like I would with any other person. I was quite eager, actually, hoping to decipher some of your thoughts. But you were much too interesting. I found myself caught up in your expressions..but every now and then you would stir the air with your hair, or your hand, and the scent would stun me again.."

I look at him interestingly. "Oh, so I'm stunning, am I?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Of course, then you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes. I thought of a perfectly good excuse why later for my actions at that moment-because if I hadn't saved you, if your blood had spilt in front of me, I don't think I could have stopped myself from exposing us for what we are. However, I only thought of that excuse later. At the time I saved you, all that was running through my mind was, 'Not her'."

"Really?" I pretty much squeaked. My tears were threatening to fall over. I've read this scene almost five hundred times, and out of all of those times, maybe 6 or 7 times I cried. But to hear them being spoken about _me_...it breaks my heart. Edward takes his hand out of mine, and brushes away a sneaky tear that had escaped.

"And you know that I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all at that very first moment, than if now, here-with no witnesses and nothing to stop me-I were to hurt you."

"Yes, but i'm fairly certain that Alice is keeping a watchful eye on you in the future, isn't she? I mean, she's most likely busy with Erica, but I'm fairly sure that she'd let you know if I came back dead."

"Yes, Alice _is _watching, but even she makes mistakes somethimes. But she knows something that you don't yet."

"Oh yeah? And what could that possibly be?"

"Isabella," he laughed when I winced slightly at him saying that name. "Bella," I still winced, "I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold...to never see you blush scarlet, to never see the flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses, or not being able to see your perfect eyebrows scrunch together whenever you're concentrating, or confused, or frustated...it would be unendurable."

"You like it when I scrunch my eyebrows? My Dad gets annoyed with it, ever since I played that one game of poker with him and his friends."

"Bella, you are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

I really couldn't control my tears after that. They just flowed like Niagara Falls. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." I say. Then I lean over and give him the biggest hug I've ever given anyone. I didn't care if he could relate it to something else, or if he found it suspicious, I jus didn't care anymore.

His cold chest gave me shivers everywhere, even more so when I realized the rumbling I was feeling was him laughing.

I still had the goosebumps when I pulled back, since my stupid crooked smile was still there. "Well, I've already said how I feel about you before. I said if I hadn't come, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. And don't try and say anything to change my mind. It's not going to work."

"I wasn't going to," he says.

Edward then turned really serious. Usually I hate his mood swings, but this time, I liked this one. He leaned close to my face like he was going to kiss me.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

That caused another wave of tears. I didn't care what Edward said, _I _was the most selfish person in the world. I had fallen in love with him already, but I should have stayed away from him so that he wouldn't have fallen in love with me. I was not Bella Swan. And the real Bella Swan, wherever she was, if she even _existed _didn't stand a chance now. But, I could stop myself from following along with my favourite line in the whole book. "What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

"But it's not the lion's fault. I think. It's the lamb in the situation that's the stupid, selfish, and completely insane one. She's the one that stole something that didn't even belong to her to begin with...and now...she doesn't ever want to give it back."

"And I thought I was the one with the secrets…I'm not sure what you mean by that, Bella."

For some odd reason I didn't panic likeI thought I would have. "Edward, if I promise you that I'll just explain it later, will you drop it for now?"

To my huge surprise, Edward doesn't pry. He just wraps his arms around me, and nods.

After a few seconds, I say, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Bella."

"At first, why did you run away? A second ago, I pounced on you and it didn't seem to bother you." Then I add, "Much."

"I think I saw it coming. You had that look in your eye that you were about to do something, so I braced myself. Before, it was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness…I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat."

My hands go instinctivly to my neck. "Does it bother you? I could cover it up..."

"No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else." He reached to my neck and took my hands away from it. Then he replaced them wit his own. Wow, was he cold! I started getting goosebumps on my goosebumps, and it probably wasn't helping that I was blushing so much. "You see, perfectly fine."

"Maybe for you," I say, trying not to pass out. "I'm the human here, remember?"

He chuckles softly and places his hands on my cheeks. He sighs. "The blush on your cheeks is lovely." That only made me turn redder. "Stay still," he all of a sudden commanded.

I froze, just like he said to. The only thing that was moving was my chest, because I had to breathe.

Every time he moved his cold hands somewhere else around my neck and chest, my skin would break out into goosebumps. I sort of wondered if that would bother Edward, but no, he kept moving along down my throat until he finally rested his head gently on my chest. I don't know why, but his head on my chest just felt...right. Like he was the missing piece of a puzzle.

I looked up to see that the sun was beginning to set a bit. Edward noticed me move, and looked up himself. "It won't be so hard again," he was happy with himself.

"Just to be clear, I wasn't in danger just now, was I?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella…"

"Hey," I put my hands up. "Can you blame me if I was just checking?"

"Here," he took my hand and stuck it on his cheek. "Do you feel how warm it is?"

It _was _pretty warm, actually. It felt like my warm skin when it was cold. It was actually kinda close to being normal. I don't know what my 'look' was like, but I hope I gave it to him when I slowly inched close to his cheek and _very _softly kissed it.

My face was just inches from him when he spoke again. "I wish, I wish you could feel the…complexity…the confusion…I feel. That you could understand."

"I think I understand more than you know."

"I know you can understand the hunger—the thirst—that I feel for you. I've told you enough about it. Though, as you aren't addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely."

"Well, I haven't exactly been addicted to anything before. But I feel like I'm addicted to your presence. Does that count?"

"No, silly Bella. But there are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."

"Now I definitely know about that. I just told you I was addicted to your presence, didn't I?"

"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't felt this way before. But I've read all about it. It's like a string that's connects you to that person. Sometimes that string breaks. But most of the time, the string just gets stronger **(is it weird that I was picturing Hercules when I wrote this?) **

"I don't know how to be close to you. I don't know if I can."

I leaned forward and touched my forehead to his. "I think you're doing a fine job of it so far."

Just like I was expecting, he wrapped his arms around me, creating yet another layer of goosebumps, and pressed his face against my hair.

I was perfectly content with just sitting here with him for the rest of my life, but I noticed that the sun was just passed below the trees, which meant that Edward wasn't sparkling as much as he was before. Again, he noticed me staring at the dumb thing in the sky that served as our clock.

"You have to go."

"Stupid sun, stop setting!"

"Come on, Bella, don't you want to see how Erica's day went? I'm personally excited to see what horrors Alice put her through. Because when Alice gets a new toy, she uses it until it's too bad even for the trash."

"That's right!" I say, really excited. I want to see what Erica's reactions to the whole Cullen clan was like. I totally forgot that she wasn't just seeing Alice, but she was meeting everyone else, too. We got up, and Edward suddenly got really excited. "Can I show you something?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"To you, maybe," he says with a devilish grin.

I clap my hands together. "Then let's do it."

"Well, unless you want to walk through a dark forest, I can show you how I travel in the forest. Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to my house much faster."

Oh, this should be good. "What do I do?"

He turns around and bends his knees. "Climb on my back."

I did as he requested, then suddenly, he took off. I didn't dare close my eyes. I could see the trees blowing right past us, and even though it was disorienting, it was incredible, too.

I don't see what Bella was complaining about; This was the best thing.

Then, as quick as it started, it was over. "Exhilarating, isn't it?"

I take a deep breath. "That...was...sick." I say, a goofy grin spread across my face.

He bent again so I could slip off. But as soon as I was on the ground, I fell. Edward caught me before I hit the ground, of course. "Bella, what's wrong?'

"My legs feel weird," I say, as if that explained everything.

Edward picked me up, and sat me on the hood of his car. Then he sits next to me. "Better?"

"A little. Just give me a second to rest."

"_You _rest? You didn't do anything!"

I turn my head to look at him. "Yes, I did. I had the hard job of clinging to you for dear life. Even if I loved it, it was still a human instinct."

I close my eyes and try to steady my heartbeat.

"Open your eyes, Bella," Edward whispers.

I instantly open them, and there he is, his face so close to my own.

This was another moment that I was waiting for all day. "Bella, while I was running, I was thinking..." He hesitates. "Close your eyes."

I groan. "Make up your mind, please." But I did as he asked, my heart thumping way to fast.

A few minutes later, I feel his cool breath on mine. I feel his hands on my face, and my heart thumped harder. Then I feel his cold, marble lips on mine.

Oddly enough, I didn't act as Bella had, I kissed him back the exact way he was kissing me. For some reason, though, that didn't satisfy him, because his lips pressed against mine harder. I did the same, and then he pressed harder. For my first kiss, and with EDWARD CULLEN, I was the one to pull away.

Weirdly, my face wasn't flushing. "And you say, _you're _the one in control." I laugh.

He laughs too, but embarrasingly. "Sorry about that."

I shake my head. "Don't be. It was very interesting." I slid off the hood. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to hear my best friend explain her case to me before she sues your sister for over-excessive makeovering."

He chuckles, and we get into the car. He drove like there was no tomorrow. And I didn't mind. After running through the forest with vampire speed, him driving like a maniac was virtually nothing compared to it.

We pull into his driveway, and I see Erica standing with Alice in front of the door. Alice gives Erica a hug, and then Erica comes to the car. She comes in, and the first thing I ask is, "How bad was it?"

She laughs. "Not bad, actually. I'll tell you about it when we get home."

We pull into my driveway. I turn to Edward. "Thank you for a very..._interesting _day." I say, giving him a knowing smile.

Edward returns the smile. Erica gets out, and before I get the chance to, Edward grabs my arm again. "Oh, Bella? I was wondering if you were up to meeting my family tomorrow."

I swallow. Tomorrow was supposed to be Game Day. I take a deep breath. "Sure, but it has to be before 5. At 5, I'm going with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sarah for their anniversary dinner."

He nods. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he gives me my crooked smile.

I blush, and get out. "Goodbye, Edward."

He drives away. Erica and I turn to eachother at the same time, grab eachother's arms, and scream, "TELL ME EVERYTHING," then we laugh together.

"You first," I say.

"No, you first."

"Erica, that might take a lot of time. Besides, you know the basics of what happened with me, today. So you are going first." We hook our arms together and walk towards the house.

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning."

**That might have been the longest chapter I've ever written. Be happy.**

** Oh, and congratulations. This used to be my favourite chapter, but since it took me **_**forever **_**to write it, I think it's now probably the one I hate the most. I hope you're proud of yourselves.**

** Next chapter is going to be super-special awesome. Thank you to princessaangelbebe for the wonderful idea.**

** Question of the chapter:**

** How do you think Erica's day with the Cullens went?**

** Leave answers in the Review seciton, or leave them in a PM! REVIEW! THANKS! And, as always, stay tuned people.**


	15. Erica's Day Out

**AN:**

**...**

***Clears throat* **

**All right. I think it's time I gave you guys some answers as to why I didn't update at all this week. And that reason is, I ruined my life by starting Merlin. **

**I finished season 1 into two days and I'm hooked. That, and this whole week I've been swamped with presentations, huge assignment due dates, and tests. (But mostly the Merlin)**

**So now that all of the annoying school stuff is out of the way,**

**We can go back to the world of Melody.**

**Gah! I'm so excited for this chapter! **

**Because for this chapter, I will be writing about Erica's day with the Cullens, and from her POV! This'll be good!**

**DISCLAIMER:Twilight is mine. LOL JK, Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**GERONIMO!**

Erica and I collapsed on my bed. "So," I say. "Tell me everything."

**ERICA'S POV**

"Wish me good luck." I sigh. "I may like fashion, but there's an extent to it."

Edward Cullen laughs. "You'll really need it, Erica."

Yeah, you heard me right. EDWARD CULLEN.

Somehow, my best friend Melody Waters was changed into Bella Swan from TWILIGHT when she moved to Forks, Washington. Not that she's complaining; she has Edward Cullen, who she knows she'll have a happily ever after with.

I see Alice Cullen's small frame in front of the front door. I take a deep breath, and get out of the car.

I start walking towards Alice, and she starts bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. As soon as I get up to her, she immeditely wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"It's so nice to FINALLY meet you, Erica!" She squealed.

Whoa. It's really hard to catch _me _off guard. I'm incredibly hard to catch off guard. Just ask Melody.

I hug her back. "It's nice to meet you too, Alice."

She releases me and grabs my hand. "Come in. We're going to have lots of fun today!"

I really hope that 'fun', doesn't include me getting any piercings.

We walk in, and the living room from the Twilight movie looks really different from the one here. I look around and see Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme, but no sign of Emmett and Rosalie. I internally shudder at the thought of what they might be doing. I take a deep breath, soaking it all in.

I see a tall, blond man standing next to a short woman, with a heart shaped face and caramel hair that framed her face. That was no doubt Carlisle and Esme.

Alice grins. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Erica. Erica is spending the day with me."

I nod. "Hi." To be honest, I'm trying really hard to control my inner fangirl, but I'm not as big of one as Melody.

Carlisle extends his hand. "Nice to meet you, Erica."

I grasp it firmly and shake it. "Likewise, Doctor Cullen."

He smiles. "Please, call me Carlisle."

Esme shakes my hand, as well. "Nice to finally meet you Erica."

I smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just Esme."

As I nod, I hear a huge, thunderous booming coming down the stairs. I turn around and see Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale coming down the stairs.

"Finally! Alice has been jumping around like crazy to meet you." Emmett joked.

"I have not!" Alice pouts.

I put out my hand for him to shake, but he just scoffs and scoops me into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett-human-need-air-," I say, gasping in between words.

Realization crosses Emmett's face. "Oh, right," he drops me to the ground.

I take a few seconds to regain control of my breathing again. I look around myself, at a loss for words. "I'm...I'm..." I splutter. Then I look down, and a horrified looks comes to my face. "I am in my pajamas."

Alice giggles. "No worries! Let's go to my room! We'll find you something there." She hooks her arm through mine, and we go up to her room.

And her room was HUGE. I was amazed, taking everything in. But then I saw her closet. She opened the door, and it was twice the size of the LIVING ROOM. And trust me, the living room was as big as a dining hall.

I didn't even have time to open my mouth and stare at it in awe and marvel. Alice was already stuffing a dress into my hands.

"Go change into this," she instructs.

I numbly nod and go into the ginormous bathroom. I quickly changed into the black dress, with a little white bowtie on my chest **(link on my profile).**

Alice already had upbeat pop music playing when I came out of the bathroom. She squealed, grabbed me, and practically threw me onto the chair in front of her mirror.

She immeditely went to work, putting on white eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

Sometime after she started putting on foundation and blush, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Alice answered.

To our (well, maybe mainly my) surprise, it was Rosalie at the door.

"Yes?" Alice inquired.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Rosalie requested.

Alice and I were in shock. Rosalie seriously wanted to hang out with us?

Alice looked to me for approval, and I nodded. Why not? If Rosalie wanted to hang out with us, that was a plus, wasn't it?

Rosalie smiled and came completely into the room. "I could do your hair," she says softly.

I nod and Alice hands her a curling iron. Pretty soon, my makeup was done and my hair sat in soft waves.

Alice then made me walk around her room, doing model poses, while she and Rosalie took pictures. Sometime after, Rosalie and Alice joined me in our fashion show, Rose wearing a beautiful white dress, and Alice wearing a peach coloured dress.** (both dresses links on my profile)**

We spent the rest of the morning dressing up, taking pictures, and dancing. I was actually having fun. Rosalie actually _wasn't _a total bitch.

After Esme made me lunch (which was DELICIOUS, and these people don't even eat) Rosalie, Alice and I sat in Alice's room, and painted our nails.

"So," I say, adding another layer of hot pink to my thumb nail. "Edward told me to ask you where he was taking Bella, Alice. Will you tell me?"

Alice giggles. "It's this beautiful little meadow he likes to go to when the weather is nice."

I nod. "Bella must be very special in order for Edward to take her somewhere so private."

"Yeah," Rosalie says. "She must be the most special girl in the world, since Edward let her in on our little secret."

"Come on, Rose. You heard Edward. Bella guessed, and she just happened to guess right."

Yeah, it was a one in a million chance.

"Well, if she wasn't so interested in our family, she wouldn't have known enough to guess."

I step in. "Rosalie, I know that you may not like Bella. But you at least like me, right?"

Rosalie nods.

"Well, Bella's been my best friend since preschool. I'd really appreciate if you gave Bella a chance, or at least go easy on her." I say.

Rosalie opens her mouth to say something, but she closes it and just nods again.

"Just because you're my friend," she says.

I grin. "That's all I ask."

Alice grins too. "Now that _that's_ out of the way, I know something _fun_ we could do."

"What?" I ask, semi-nervously.

Alice just grins wickedly and goes into her closet. "Erica," she calls. "How do you feel about piercings?"

...

About an hour later, my ears still hurt. Alice had pierced my ears a second time, next to my first holes.

After the piercing thing, the Cullens and I all hung out in the living room.

We played card games. Emmett is surprisingly very good at President, but Esme dominated us all when we played Shakes.

Then we played Harry Potter Scene It, and I chuckled a bit when it was Alice's turn to do My Play, and a scene from the Goblet of Fire with Cedric Diggory came on. Rosalie asked me about it, but I shrugged her off, saying that the face that Alice made when she was thinking about her answer was funny.

It was after Carlisle won Monopoly did Alice get a vision.

She sighs. "Edward will be here in a few minutes."

I laugh at her tone. "Don't worry, Alice. I'm coming back for the summer. Besides," I gesture to my ears. "I don't think I'll be forgetting about you anytime soon."

She smiles. Then all of the Cullens follow me and Alice to the front door.

Carlisle shook my hand. "Next time you visit, do come around. We all really enjoyed your presence."

"Don't worry, Carlisle, I will."

Esme gave me a motherly hug. "It was very nice meeting you, Erica."

I hug her back. "You too, Esme."

I shook Jasper's hand. "Thank you for coming. You have seemed to make Alice very happy."

I smile up at him. "Well, it seems I didn't have much of a choice. Alice would have probably kidnapped me if I didn't agree willingly to come."

Jasper smiles back. "That is probably true."

I went to shake Emmett's hand again, but thought better of it, and put my arms out. I was instantly wrapped up in Emmett's tight embrace again.

He lets me go. "Come around again soon, okay? You're really cool to have around. I mean, who else am I gonna beat at in President?"

I laugh. "Well, Emmett, looks like you just earned yourself a rematch for the next time I see you."

Emmett smiles mischeviously. "Oh, you're on."

I go over to Rosalie, and she surprisingly wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"Thanks for coming over."

"No problem." I answer, hugging her back.

After, I wave goodbye to everyone, Alice and I go outside. We see Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway. Alice sighs again, and gives me a hug.

I quickly hug her back, and go to sit in Edward's car.

The first thing Melody asks when I get into the car is, "How bad was it?"

I laugh. "Not bad, actually. I'll tell you about it when we get home."

**BACK TO MELODY'S POV**

"And then we came home." Erica finishes.

I laugh. "Wow. That was pretty interesting."

Erica laughs too. "Yeah. I was a vampire's Barbie doll."

We eventually stop laughing, and I remember something that Erica mentioned. "Hey. Thanks for telling Rosalie to lighten up."

Erica smiles at me. "No problem. She was being kinda rude, which wasn't needed."

I roll off of my bed. "All right. Now you need to help me find an outfit to meet the Cullens."

She laughs. "I wish you were the one spending the day with Alice. She would have knocked a little fashion sense into you."

I punch her lightly on the arm. "Oh, shut up."

And that night was spent picking out and outfit, and me worrying about what would happen tomorrow.

A friendly meeting with my boyfriend's family, a nice little dinner with my family?

Or will it be my impending doom?

** And there you have it! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed pointless, but be happy that I actually buckled down and wrote instead of watching Merlin.**

** See how much I care about you guys?**

** Question for the chapter:**

** If Melody manages to make it out of the Game, what method do you think she'll use?**

** Leave your answers in the Review section, or as a PM! And just plain REVIEW!**

** NEXT CHAPTER, MEETINGS AND DINNERS!**

** THANKS! AND STAY TUNED!**


	16. First Love and all it's glory

**AN: Hey guys! Merry almost Christmas!**

**I'm not gonna be updating on Christmas, so here I am! It might be posted a little late, so sorry for that.**

**And my Vampire Diaries fans (if I even have them) I read, the most PERFECT Fanfiction ever this week about the Vampire Diaries. It's called Surviving in the World of Vampires, and it's by DarolineWritingGoddess. If you get the chance, check it out. And even non-Vampire Diaries watchers, read it anyway. I've never seen a single episode of Vampire Diaries and I thought it was incredible!**

**And no, she didn't put me up to it. It's just a really good Fanfic and it should get more recognation. Leave her some reviews, why don't you?**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYERS. THAT IS ALL.**

**Enjoy, my fellow Twihards.**

After Erica goes with Aunt Sarah to pick up dinner (Erica had gone too because she had to buy something), I go into my roon and collapse on my bed. I turn around in bed, and all I see is Edward's face, so close to my own. Like, we were practically nose to nose.

I couldn't help it. I shrieked and fell out of the bed, making a loud _thump _noise.

Edward was instantly at my side. But just as I flipped myself over, I hear footsteps outside of my door, and Edward vanishes.

Uncle Charlie bursts through my door. "Bella!" He looks at me, as if realizing just now that I was on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"

I groan. "Uncle Charlie, couldn't you at least knock first? What if I was...indecent?" **(Vampire Diaries reference LOL)**

Uncle Charlie blushes. "Sorry. I heared you scream, and then I heard a thump. What happened?"

I chuckle from my spot on the floor. "It's nothing, I just saw a spider on my bed."

Uncle Charlie looks at me in disbelief. "So you fell out of bed?"

I shrug. "It can happen."

Uncle Charlie leaves, muttering something about girls needing to 'man up'.

As soon as the door shuts, Edward's by my side again, taking my hands and helping me up. "Sorry," he whispers. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, consider me surprised." I say, sitting on my bed. Then I suddenly think of something. "How did you get in here?"

Edward smiles sheepishly. "Well, the window."

I look at him in fake disbelief. "The. Window."

Edward nods, still sheepish.

I lean forward a bit. "And how often have you been climbing through my window? I mean, if this isn't the first time."

Edward hesitates a bit.

"Edward! I'm not getting any younger here!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh," he says, putting a cold finger to my lips, making me slightly blush. "Do you want Charlie to hear you?"

I shake my head. "Well?" I say, speaking against his finger.

He removes it from my lips, and says, "I come here almost every night."

"So you spy on me?" I say a matter-of-factly.

He shrugs. "What else is there to do at night?"

I tried hard to contain a laugh. Whenever I read that line, for some reason, I always burst out laughing. But right now, I obviously couldn't. Lucky for me, I keep myself in the same posture.

"And may I ask _why _you spy on me while I sleep?"

He smiles my crooked smile. "You're interesting to watch. You talk in your sleep."

I scoff, even though it's true. I've been doing that since before I became Bella. "I do not."

Edward laughs. "Oh, yes, you do."

"Oh, yeah? Then what do I say?" I say, hopefully casually. Lately I've been dreaming about James and his coven and what Edward would do if he figures out that I'm actually not Bella.

"You miss your parents," He begins quietly. "And your brother. But you'd never admit that." He smirks. "You talk about your sister, and Matt. But what you talk about sometimes depends on the weather. Once when it rained really hard, you seemed really distressed, and you kept mumbling something about forests and your friends." Crap. That must have been the Sunday after La Push. Then he adds, "And you may have mentioned my name."

Uh-oh. SO not good. "Back up. Was that the _only _time I've said your name?"

He avoids my eyes, hesitating. "Well..."

I grab his chin and make him look me in the eye. "Edward. Was it the only time?"

He pauses again. "Well...no."

I take a deep breath. "Exactly how many times have I said your name?"

He hesitates again. "What do you mean by 'exactly'?"

"That much?!" I practically shriek, putting my head into my hands. I thought I occasionally mumbled.

Edward prys my arms away from around my head. "Don't be self conscious. If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm absolutely not ashamed."

I feel my face light up. Have I mentioned how good the things he says about Bella but to _me _feels?

"I'm not ashamed. Embarrased, yes, big time. But ashamed? Nah. I mean, the guy I love knows that I dream about him. Isn't that kinda weird?"

"Not at all. I would tell you that I dreamt of you, if I could." he answers.

I point a finger in his direction. "See? That's what I mean. Normal couples don't talk about that kind of stuff."

Edward chuckles. "Well, I thought that we'd already established the fact that we weren't a normal couple."

I chuckle too. "That's true."

Then we just laugh together. Man, this felt nice. Just being able to be myself. I was always myself around Erica and my family, but with Edward, for some reason, it felt different.

The laughter eventually died down and we were just looking into eachothers eyes for a bit. When his gold eyes became particularly smoldering, I looked away, blushing to the tips of my ears.

Edward frowned. "Why did you look away?"

I blush again. "I don't know. Maybe because your eyes are going to give me a heart attack?" Edward laughs. "What?" I say, looking at him in disbelief, but with a silly grin on my face. "You're a danger to my health, you know."

"No, it's not that. It's just, in the past hundred years, I've never imagined anything like this before. I've never thought that I'd find someone I wanted to be with...in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to actually find it, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it...good at being with you..."

"Too good is more like it. You were fine this afternoon."

"It was not easy. But this afternoon, I was still...undecided," he says, taking it right out of the book, but of course he doesn't know that. "I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable for me to behave so."

"As I've said before, you always have nothing to be sorry for. You're not unforgivable."

"Thank you. You see, I wasn't sure if I was strong enough…And while there was still that possibility that I might be…overcome—I was susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would...that I ever could…"

As Bella had pointed out, I have never seen Mr. Perfect struggle for words. It was so human.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders in an awkward hug. "Shh, don't worry about it."

He sighs and wraps his around me too. "I'm trying. If it gets to be...too much, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to leave."

"Well, will you be watching tonight?"

"Most likely. Bring on the shackles-I'm your prisoner." His hands form shackes around my hands. I give him a look.

"Who's who's prisoner?" I say, tugging on my hands. I twist them around so that _I'm _holding onto _his _wrists."

I hold up our hands. "That's better." Then we both start cracking up. "Man, I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life as when I'm around you."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"

Oh, he has no idea. Ever since the _first _time that I've read about him, I was convinced that he was the one for me. Even if it was impossible to find him, I knew in my heart that I would. And look where I am now, nose to nose with Edward Cullen.

"Very different. More forcefull than I'd imagine."

"For example-" he continued. He must feel really comfortable with me, since he started talking a mile a minute. And he's a vampire. I had to strain to catch what he was saying. "-the emotion of jealously. I've read about it a thousand times, seen actors portray it in a thousand different plays and films. I believed that I understood it pretty well. But it shocked me..." he pauses, grimacing. "Do you remember the day that Mike asked you to the dance"

I groaned. "How could I forget it?"

He smirks, then goes all serious again. "I was surprised by the flare of resentment, almost fury, that I felt-I didn't recognize what it was at first. I was even more aggravated than usual that I couldn't know what you were thinking, why you refused him. Was it simply for your friends sake? Was there someone else? I knew I had no right to care either way. Well, I tried _not _to care."

"Are you telling me that you were jealous?" I fake gasped. "That's not a good trait to have, Mr. Cullen."

He chuckles, then continued. "I waited, unreasonably anxious to hear what you would say to all of your suitors, to watch your expression. It was almost like you expected them to come, I could see the annoyance on your face."

I laugh. "I could see it on thier faces. It was so obvious."

"That was the first night that I came. I wrestled all night, watching you sleep, with the chasm between what I knew was right, moral ethical, and what I wanted. I knew that if I continues to ignore you as I should, or if I left for a few years, till you were gone, that someday you would say yes to Mike, or someone like him. It made me angry."

"And then, as you were sleeping, you said my name. You spoke so clearly, at first I thought you'd woken. But you rolled over restlessly and mumbled my name once more, and sighed."

"This was before I woke up?"

"Yes. Then you screamed, and your Aunt and Uncle had come rushing in. After that night, I knew I couldn't ignore you any longer."

"I _knew _I saw something move in the shadows that night!"

Then suddenly his eyes widened and he quickly kissed me on the forehead. "Erica and Sarah," was all he said before vanishing out the window.

I hear Erica's footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly grab Wuthering Heights from my bedside table, and threw myself on the bed.

Erica comes in. "Hey, Bells. Sarah and I brought the dinner. It's a real shame that the Chinese place was really far. You weren't bored by yourself, were you?"

I shake my head. "Not at all."

** Okay, I knew that I said that there was going to be the Cullen meeting in this one, but it's 2 AM in Canada, and I'm exhausted. So, Cullen meeting will be the next chapter.**

** Review! Thanks! And stay tuned!**


	17. The Cullens

**AN: Guess who's back?**

**After having a relaxing week of doing nothing, it's time to update!**

**I know for the last couple of chapters I've been saying that it's time for Melody's meeting with the Cullens.**

**Well, this is it people. I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh, and if you watch Doctor Who, I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfiction. So check it out.**

**ONWARDS INTO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 2013! **

"Bella? Bella, you in there?"

I can feel someone poking my head. And it's really irratating.

I open my eyes a peek and see that Erica was poking me in the head. Then I realize that if Erica was awake, then that meant...

I flip over in bed and see that Edward was missing.

Erica smirks. "Turns out Mr. Stealth isn't all that stealthy. I caught him in your room when I came back from the bathroom. But he told me to give you this," she handed me a note.

His elegant handwriting had written, "I'm sorry I had to leave. But I had to prepare the others for your arrival. I promise I will be back in 2 hours to go with you to take Erica to the airport and to take you to meet my family.

Oh, and I love you too, Bella."

I blush scarlet. What did I say in my sleep? "Erica, how long ago did Edward give you this note?"

She shrugs. "Maybe half an hour ago? An hour?"

My eyes bulge out of thier sockets. "AN HOUR?!" I jump out of bed. "I have to get ready!"

I was about to dash into the bathroom when a thought suddenly struck me. I turn around in the doorway of my bathroom. "Uh, Erica?"

She turns her attention to me. "Yeah?"

"Uh," I begin nervously. "You didn't, uh, you didn't _read _my note, did you?"

She smiles innocently at me. "Now what kind of a best friend would I be if I _didn't _read a note that was sent by your boyfriend saying that he loves you back?" she smirks. "You really need to watch what you say when you sleep."

I pick up a dirty t-shirt on the floor of my bathroom. I chuck it at her head. "You stink!"

She laughs. "Who's the one going to take a shower?"

"That's different!" I called over my shoulder, shutting the bathroom door.

...

I take deep breaths in and out, standing in front of my bathroom mirror.

_Calm down, Melody. _I command myself. _You're only meeting his family. _Another thought sturck me, sending me into panic again. _His _vampire family.

Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

I take a final deep breath and give myself a once-over in my full length mirror. Erica and I had decided on a old wash, flora denim shirt, black leggings, buckle riding boots and Angora Pointelle Snood (yeah I have no idea either).**(link on my profile minus the purse and the sunglasses and the bracelet)**

Then I remembered something that I had read about in a book before. I was about to lean over and pinch my cheeks to add a blush, but realized last minute that if I was going to see _vampires_, then that wouldn't have been the best idea.

So instead, I add another layer of cherry lip balm and walk out of the bathroom. I walk out and Erica beams. She montions for me to spin around in a circle. I groan, but do as she asked.

"You got worse. Maybe I shouldn't have sent you to go hang out with Alice after all." I say, spinning.

Erica smiles. "Please, I would have done it anyway."

I don't say anything, because, well, it was true. I have no idea how Erica had become my best friend.

We make sure that Erica had everything packed, and bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie were eating breakfast.

I go right over to each of them and give them kisses on thier cheeks. "Happy anniversary, guys."

"Thanks, Bella." they said at the same time.

Aunt Sarah grins at me from the kitchen table. "Why so dressed up, Bells?"

Curse my Aunt and her observation skills! "I'm just dropping Erica off at the airport."

Aunt Sarah nods. The look on her face says that she doesn't believe me. She motions me to her with her index finger. "Come over here, Bella."

I internally wince and walk over to Aunt Sarah. To my surprise, she smells me deeply. Then she gives me a Cheshire cat grin.

"You're wearing jasmine spice." I give her a weird look. "You always wear sweet pea. Always. You only wear jasmine spice when you are trying to impress someone." She leans over on the table. "So, who is he?"

Uncle Charlie's attention snaps right in when Aunt Sarah said, 'He'.

DARN MY AUNT. I mean, I love you and everything, but couldn't you have _at least _said it in a room where Uncle Charlie wasn't?

I must have looked like I was going to lie, because Aunt Sarah cuts me off. "Don't even try lying, Bella. It's not gonna work."

I let out a sigh. She was right. It wasn't gonna work. I take another deep breath in. Well, there goes my dignity...

"Not 'he', Aunt Sarah. More like, 'his' family." I say slowly.

Uncle Charlie's eyes widen so big. Aunt Sarah squeals and grabs my arms. "Oh, you have a boyfriend! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, why didn't you Bella?" Uncle Charlie asks with accusing eyes.

I blush a deeper scarlet. Then I think of the most perfect excuse that it wasn't even a lie! "We just made it official yesterday."

I can tell from the corner of my eye that Ercia was trying really hard not to laugh. Oh, I am so going to GET HER!

Aunt Sarah squeals again. "Ooh, who, honey, who?"

I take another deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Edward Cullen."

Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie's mouths drop open. "Edward. Cullen." Aunt Sarah repeated slowly.

I nod. "Yup." I hear his Volvo pull up in the driveway.

"And I gotta go. Edward and I are driving Erica to the airport."

Aunt Sarah coos. "Ahh, 'Edward and I'. You two must be pretty serious, eh?"

If pretty serious refers to the fact that I would not be able to function without his presence and that I was his top priority, then yeah.

We're pretty serious, Aunt Sarah.

"Well," Erica says, saving my life. "We better get going. I don't wanna miss my flight." She goes over and gives Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie hugs. After we grab her bags and walk out the door.

After we shut the front door, I practically collapse on her. "Thank you so much!"

Erica chuckles. "You owe me one. Big." Edward comes out of his car and takes Erica's bags to put in the trunk.

"Of course," I say, sliding in the car as Edward holds the doors open for both of us.

Using vampire speed, Edward was in the car in no time. He cranks the engine, and pulls out.

We made it to the airport in no time. I turn to Edward. I give him a gentle smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like a more private goodbye with my friend."

Edward nods in understanding. He turns around to look at Erica. "See you soon, okay?"

Erica nods. "Tell Emmett that I am looking forward to that game."

Edward chuckles. "I will."

Erica and I climb out of the car and go to the trunk. I grab a bag, and she grabs two. I'm surprised that she can fit everything that she bought in there.

We walk into the airport. Erica quickly gets everything organized, and we stand in front of the boarding area.

We smile at eachother for a bit, then we both let out happy sighs and leap into eachother's arms. I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'll see you soon, right?" I ask.

I feel her nod. "Yeah." We pull away. We both look at the state we're in, and we laugh. "Look at us. We're a mess." Erica says between laughing.

I carefully wipe under my eye to avoid mascara rubbing. "Yeah, well. You're not the one that will be looking like a raccoon when they meet their boyfriend's vampire family."

We laugh again, but Erica suddenly goes dead serious. "Bella, do you remember what today is?"

Oh, CRAP. Today was Game day. Which meant that it was James day.

Oh my God. I know that Edward was probably listening, so I quickly cover it up using my new specialty. Lieing.

"Yeah, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie's anniversary. Thanks for the reminder, I need to buy flowers." Erica gives me a strange look, so I mouth 'In case he can hear' and gets it immeditely.

We lean over and give eachother tight hugs again. I'm really gonna miss her. She's like my sister, and even though I grew up with one, there was something that connected Erica and I together. I know that sounds cheesy, but who cares?

With one final wave, Erica leaves to board her plane.

I brush away another tear, and go back outside to Edward's car. After I put my seatbelt on, I was just going to stare ahead, but Edward gently grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

He brings his free hand up and brushes away a tear that I must have missed. He gently smiles. "For the record, you don't look like a raccoon." He lets go and starts the car.

I chuckle. "Didn't I tell you I wanted privacy?"

He chuckles too. "What did you want me to do? Shut my ears off? I'm a vampire. I can hear all the way back at the school."

I put my hands up. "All I'm saying is that if it were possible to shut your ears off, I would have appreciated it."

We laugh together. After, it lulls into a dull silence. I start to tap my left hand against the thing that seperates the front seat and the passenger seat. Halfway during a tap, Edward grabs my hand, pulls it up to his mouth, and lightly presses his cold lips to the back of it.

As I blush, he smirks and asks, "Nervous?"

I am, actually. "Well, what if they...you know..." I mumble. "Don't like me?"

Edward bursts into laughter. "So you're not worried about being in a house full of vampires, but rather, you're worried that they won't be acceptive of you?" He starts laughing again.

I pout my lower lip. "Hey! It's a normal, human girl thing to feel!" I say, defending myself.

He drops his laughing into a low chuckle. "My apologises, then." He pulls up to this big, BEAUTIFUL house on the end of the path.

I'm in awe when I step out. "Erica wasn't kidding." I muttered under my breath.

Edward, of course, heard me. "No, she wasn't."

I look over at him. "It's just beautiful."

Edward grabs my hand and we walk up to the front door. "Just like you."

I blush. "Thanks."

We walk into the big open living room. For some odd reason, all I can think about are the disastors that happen in here. My near death experience on my birthday, me carrying my half-immortal child, and giving birth to said half-immortal child. I am just a ball of sunshine, aren't I?

Carlise and who I assume to be Esme are standing beside the grand piano. As soon as I see it, I remember that today was the day that Edward was going to play my lullaby for me. Will it sound like the movie one? Will it be entirely different? All I know was that I was going to bawl my eyes out.

Edward lightly pushed me forward a little. I quickly peek over to him, and he looks nervous. Oh, he's nervous about introducing me to his family! How cute!

I turn my attention back to Carlise and Esme. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella."

I shake their cold hands. "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen. Nice to _meet_ you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, just Carlisle." Esme said the same. I nodded and smiled at them. I could literally _feel_ Edward's relief behind me.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward asks Carlisle. But Alice was already bouncing towards me, Jasper calmly walking behind her.

"Bella! You dressed yourself!" Alice said happily.

I blush and look down. "It was mainly Erica." I say.

She giggles. "Of course it was. I've taught her well." Then Alice leaned over and gave me a hug. I was surprised for a bit, but then returned it.

Alice breaks the hug. "Wow. You _do _smell good."

I blush again, but then I feel a cool wave wash over me, and I basically collapse in Edwards arms. "Whoa," I say, steadying myself. "What _was_ that?"

Jasper looks at me sheepishly. Before he had a chance to explain something to me that I already knew, Edward explains for him. "Jasper can manipulate moods."

The last two people who can only be Emmett and Rosalie come from behind us, and I turn around.

WHOA. Was Emmett really _that _big? He already looked huge halfway across the cafeteria!

I put out my hand, and Emmett just slaps it away and pulls me into a bear hug. After a few seconds, he drops me to the ground, and I struggle for a minute to regain my breath.

"I'm Emmett," he said.

"Yeah," I manage to choke out. "I can guess that."

I turn to Rosalie, and to everybody's surprise, she extends her hand to me. "I'm Rosalie."

I take it and shake it twice. "Bella." I say, softly.

I let go. After an awkward silence looms over, I let my gaze go over everywhere. While my eyes were wandering, I caught Carlise and Edward having a mental converstaion. Oh, well. I'm not going to call him out about it now, maybe later.

My gaze stops at the grand piano behind Esme. I have never seen anything like it before. Back in Utah, I had a piano, but it really needed to be tuned. I tried playing Bella's Lullaby from the movie on it, but it sounded way off. Oh, what I'd give to play it on that piano...

Esme sees me eyeing it and gestures behind her. "Do you play?"

I snap out of my daze. "Oh," I say, trying to remember what she said. It had something to do with the piano...oh right! "Just a bit. I took lessons back home, but I didn't take them for very long."

Esme's eyes light up. "You should play for us!"

My eyes widen. "Oh, no, I couldn't. I'm not even that good!" I insist. The only song that I know at the moment is Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell, and I'm pretty sure that that wouldn't slide. "Someone else can play," I suggest.

Esme gently smiles. "Nonsense! If you can play, then you can be good. Edward can play first, but after I insist that you play something for us."

Oh dear Lord, here it was. I slowly nod, and Edward happily walks over to the piano bench. He sits down, and cracks his fingers, just to be funny. I rolled my eyes, out of habit from whenever he did something ridiculous, which causes everyone else to smile.

He starts playing a beautiful tune, most likely Esme's favourite. I walk over to the bench, and he makes room for me to sit down. I close my eyes, and feel a wave of calm, but not from Jasper. It's just, this tune makes me feel cool and collected. Then I scowl.

I open my eyes, almost sleepily, and he smirks. "Do you like it?"

I rub my eyes. "I love it. It's beautiful. You wrote it, I presume."

He nods, then asks, "Then why do you look upset?"

I look down at my hands, "I just feel very insignificant as a piano player. I thought it was something that my fingers could do without being clumsy."

He gives me a look. "You are _not_ insignificant. Very far from it. You are completely significant to my existence, Bella." he keeps playing until the sound changes into something that piano players can only describe as a lullaby. "In fact, you inspired this next melody."

I was going to laugh, but I restrained myself. He wouldn't guess right if I did laugh. It's only funny to me, because he thinks my name is Bella, and not Melody. Another time where I feel bad that I'm Bella.

And Oh, my GOD. It's...it's...the only word is beautiful. It was NOTHING like Carter Burwell's version. It sounded like something no human being could come up with. As I predicted, I started tearing up. I'm glad he didn't notice until the end of the song. It was just to beautiful for him _not_ to finish.

I decided to look up from Edward's hands and saw that everyone had left the room. I forgot how weird vampire speed was. I quickly wiped my eyes before Edward looked over.

"They all like you. Esme especially." He said, reassuring me that my intial worry was not needed.

"Yeah. She really wanted to hear me play, but I'm not even close to being as good as you." I looked all over my shoulder. "Where did they all go, anyway?"

Edward shrugs. "Very subtly giving us privacy."

"Oh. Well, hopefully Esme will forget about me playing."

"Oh, she's not going to," Edward says. "I won't let her. I want to hear you play as much as she wants to."

I scoff. "Seriously, compared to you? I couldn't. This is just too incredible. I love it."

"Is that what the tears are for?"

I wiped at my eyes again. "Well, it's not everyday that a a guy writes his girlfriend a beautiful song."

Edward nods, "True."

He keeps playing until I break the silence. "I'm glad they all like me. I was really nervous about meeting everyone, but now I'm glad I did. They all seem very accepting." I drop my voice to a whisper, even though it will not help. "Even Rosalie."

Edward nods and whispers back, "I know."

He goes back to playing, but I don't keep it silent. "So what were you and Carlisle thinking about?"

"Caught that, did you?" I give him a look and nod. "He just wanted to tell me some news. He didn't know if it was something I should share with you."

A shiver rolls down my back. Were James and Victoria really _that_ close? "What kind of news? Was it bad?"

"Not good, that's for sure. I'm just going to have to be a little…overbearingly protective over the next few days—or weeks—and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant."

"That's fine with me. Bring on the shackles, I'm _your _prisoner." He finsihes the song, and we just gaze into eachothers eyes. Unknowingly, I started leaning in. "Are you in control?"

He leaned in too. "Perfectly."

That's all I needed. I leaned over and gently kissed him, like the first time we kissed. Then he deepened the kiss, and we unknowningly started scooting over the bench. I fall off, and about three pairs off hands help me up.

I blush, and it looks like if Edward could, he would. Well, this seems like as good of an oppertunity as any to make my future mother-in-law happy. "How about I play?" I say, my voice breaking nervously a little.

Esme beamed at me. Really, she would be happy if I had four antennaes, three wings, and was covered in scales.

Since the lullaby Edward played for me was nothing like the movie, I decided to play that one. I was proud of myself for not stumbling. After I finished, they all clapped for me.

"What's that song called? It's beautiful! You didn't write it, did you?" Esme was still clapping.

Uh-oh. Think, Mel, think! "Uh, no. My grandfather wrote it for my grandmother, a year after they got married. He called it Megan's Lullaby." Really, lieing is becoming a sixth sense.

After another awkward silence, Esme spoke up. "Edward, why don't you give Bella a tour?"

Thank God for Esme. Could you imagine how many awkward silences there would be without her?

Edward nods and leads me upstairs. He called out the names of each room as we passed it. As we were walking, I saw this huge cross hanging over my head. I don't know why, but I was astonised. I really wish I didn't look it though, because I already know Carlisle's story and didn't want to hear it again.

But Edward caught my look and told me the story again. Except he didn't know that it was an _again_ for me

He led me into Carlisle's office, where Carlisle was preparing to leave, of course. I heard the rest of the story. He kept looking at me, as if I would go into shock, but I kept my composture.

What did faze me, however, was the huge painting of Carlisle with guys who could only be the Volturi on the wall. I tried to hide my disdain for them as Edward continued the story because he wasn't supposed to know that I knew exactly who the stupid Volturi were and what they wanted. Namely him, Alice, and me once I was a vampire.

I didn't realize I had stopped breathing when he talked about Chicago again and how Carlisle found him. "You know, Bella, I may not have to breathe, but you do."

"Sorry, so you've been here with Carlisle ever since then?"

"No, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence—about ten years after I was…born…created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time."

After he explained it, we left the office and stopped in front of another door. "My room." He was shy about it, how cute! I kept my screams in, though it was very tempting to let them out. His room had an awesome view of a river or creek or something like it, along with a whole wall of CDs. I didn't mingle long by it, since Edward had a really odd look on his face. It looked like a slap-happy grin.

"What is it?"

"I was prepared to feel…relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me…happy."

"Well, good! I think you need a little happy in your life. And besides I like to know everything. I would have gone nuts if I didn't figure out everything soon."

"I'm happy, too, that you haven't gone running or screaming anytime today."

"Oh, honestly, Edward! Why would I go running and screaming? You aren't even that scary!" I thought of how he tackled Bella when she said it, so I thought I should take it further, "You're not scary at all." I say, practically challenging him.

The evil grin I was waiting for came. "You really shouldn't have said that."

"What are you going to do? Nothing you do, will scare me."

And I won't be. I'll just be thrilled, being wrapped around Edward completely. I couldn't move at all, which suited me fine. I was curled up in a ball closet o his chest, and it didn't bother me at all. So when he grinned down at my pinned form, I just smiled defiantly back.

"You were saying?"

"You're…not…scary…at…all!"

"Wrong answer." He growled this time, but still a playful growl. It made me jump, nonetheless. I heard the door crack open, but I couldn't see Alice or Jasper walk in.

"Can we come in?" Alice was as joyful as always.

"Sure, but I'm stuck here," Edward readjusted me so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Well, Jasper and I were wondering if you were having Bella for lunch and if we could share."

"Sorry, Alice, I don't believe I have enough to spare."

"Actually," I think this is the first time I've ever heard Jasper talk, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"

Alice adds happily, "Of course you should bring Bella."

What is _she_ so happy about? I'm not able to come, she should know that. I thought she might be a bit upset, actually.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me.

"Sorry, I have Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie's anniversary dinner to go to." I say, grateful for the excuse.

"Actually," Alice pipes. "Your Uncle's reservations were double booked. You're dinner has been moved to next Saturday. So you can come!"

My stomach drops. OH NO. I try to make it look like I'm happy, to avoid attention. "Well, great then." I have no choice now. "I'll come."

Alice gets another vision, come back, squeals and grabs Jasper's hand. "Let's go ask Carlisle!"

Jasper goes after her, saying, "Like you don't already know."

I turn back to Edward. I realized that I had something to deal with when I went home. "So aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie know we're dating."

Edward smirks. "I heard."

I groan. "I'm taking you home to meet them."

Edward's face brightens. "Really?"

"Well, there are a couple reasons why I have to," I count on my fingers. "One, I met your family today, it's only fair if you met mine. Two, you are kinda dropping me home, so it's gotta be sometime, and I need to tell her where we're going. And three, I promise you, Aunt Sarah will not drop meeting you."

Edward chuckles, then scoops me up. "Let's do that now, shall we?"

As he carries me, I think of something. "Wait, since you're going to be a tyrant for however long, am I going to be safe from whatever it is you're protecting me from?"

"You'll be fine, but I might ask Alice just to be sure. There are going to be visitors coming soon, and they're curious about us."

"You mean like, not vegetarian visitors?"

"No, not vegetarian visitors, but they'll most likely stay out of town. I'm not letting you get too far out of my sight, regardless, and they usually don't get out as far as La Push anyway."

"One more question before I leave, what did Alice see in your room?"

"You are way too observant for your own good. Nothing, just the outcome of the game tonight, I think." He was lying, I'm pretty sure. Oh, well. I don't have time to figure this out. I have more pressing matters.

Like how Edward was meeting my UNCLE and my AUNT.

Well, this should be interesting...

**FINALLY! The Cullen meeting!**

** I had something to ask.**

** If you guys can get me to 100 reviews, or even just up to 90, I will make a special Authors note mentioning everybody that had ever reviewed.**

** So REVIEW! THANKS! AND STAY TUNED!**


	18. The Game-God help me

**AN: Hey guys! Happy New Year!**

**I already feel like this will be a good year. Don't you? **

**Gah, I'm reading this Merlin fanfiction and it's just amazing.**

**It's called Do You Believe in Magic? by DarolineWritingGoddess.**

**If you know know NOTHING about Merlin, that's okay. She starts from episode 1 and it goes pretty much by-the-book. Check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**It's Game Day! **

**Commence!**

Edward pulled up my driveway. I take a deep breath. Edward grabs my hand, and lightly squeezes it.

I laugh nervously. "How is it that I'm more nervous than you are?"

Edward chuckles. "Because you are overthinking all of it. I'll be fine. They'll like me."

I nod. "Right. You are the mind reader."

I look over to my door. "Well, he goes nothing."

Edward holds the door open for me. As we walk up to the door, he grabs my hand and squeezes it.

We stop in front of the door. I look at Edward, and he nods. I take out my key and open the door. We walk inside.

I spin around. "Edward," I whisper. "Stay here for a second. I want to prepare them for a second."

Edward smirks. "Sure, if it makes you feel better," he whispers back.

I turn around and walk into the living room, where Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie are watching tv.

"Aunt Sarah? Uncle Charlie?" I say, getting their attention.

Aunt Sarah turns around in her seat and smiles at me. "Yes, Bella?"

Here goes nothing... "I have someone I want you to meet."

Aunt Sarah squeals. "Oh, is it your boyfried?"

I blush, very glad that Edward wasn't in the room. I can already tell that he was going to torture me about it.

"Yeah. He's uh, in the hall. I'll go get him." I walk over to the front hall, and grab Edward's hand. He gently kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

I nod, and we walk into the living room. I internally groan when I see that Uncle Charlie has clearly put his hand gun in his holster on display.

Uncle Charlie and Aunt Sarah stand up and face Edward and me.

I take a deep breath. "This is Edward Cullen." Edward leans over and shakes both their hands as I say the next sentence. "Edward, this is my Uncle, Charlie Swan, and my Aunt, Sarah Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," Aunt Sarah says. She nudges Uncle Charlie in the stomach, and he gruffs.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Then out of nowhere, he said, "You being good to Bella, right?"

"Uncle Charlie!" I say mortified, my face going hot.

"Relax, Bella, it's just a question. Well, are you?"

Edward smiles. "Chief Swan, your niece is the most important thing to me. I'll go to the ends of the earth to see to it that's she's happy, and that she's safe. Is that the correct answer?"

I'm trying really hard not to tear up, and I can tell that Aunt Sarah was to. I chose then to interrupt. "So, why aren't you dressed for dinner?"

Aunt Sarah's hand covered her mouth. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! It turned out that our dinner reservations were double booked. Our dinner is now next Saturday."

I nod. "Okay, then."

Edward decided to start speaking then. "So, Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, I was wondering if I could steal Bella for the evening. My family is playing baseball, and we've invited her."

Uncle Charlie's eyebrows raised. "You're going to get Bella to play baseball? Good luck with that."

Aunt Sarah nudged Uncle Charlie with her elbow, hard, while hissing, "Charlie!"

Aunt Sarah turned and smiled at us. "Of course, Bella's allowed to go. Just be sure that she's back before 10:00."

Edward nods. "Don't worry, Mrs. Swan. We'll have Bella back way before then."

Yeah. We'll just see about that.

...

Edward and I were in Emmett's Jeep in no time. After looking at the awed faces of my aunt and uncle, they made sure that we had our seatbelts on. Well, technically, that rule only appiled to me, not the indestructable vampire.

Before I knew it, Edward had found the mountain-path thing that Bella had described. And oh boy, was it a bumpy ride. I almost lost what little I ate this morning.

We came to the end of the road, and I saw the trees that Bella had described, too.

"Let me guess," I say, unbuckling my seatbelts. "On foot from here?"

He nodded. "Technically, I'll be the only one on foot."

Edward helped me out of the Jeep. "Ooh, more vampire speed. Let's hope I can actually get down once it's over."

Edward smirked. "Enough with the sarcasm and get on my back."

"Yes, sir," I say, making the sarcasm clear in my voice. I climb on his back, and he takes off.

Ahh, it's as good as I remember. Which wasn't very hard to remember, considering that he did it just yesterday. Sheesh, was that _only _yesterday?

He stopped just as quickly as he'd started. Even though he stopped, I was still clinging onto him for dear life.

"Bella? Coming down anytime soon?"

I shake my head against his back. "Nope."

Edward just chuckles and eases me off of his back. As soon as I'm off, he swings me around so that we were practically nose to nose

Gosh, dang it, I hate when he does this! He's just _trying_ to make me pass out, isn't he?

"Uh, Edward?" I say, as Edward's nose skims my neck and goes up to my jaw.

Not that I'm complaining, though. I just like to breathe.

"Yes?" he answered casually.

"I'm human? Remember humans? They need to breathe? And you're making that kinda hard for me."

Edward just chuckles against my neck. "Come on," he purred. "We have to get to the field."

That was probably not the best time to shiver. I was shivering because I was worried that James and his coven might already be close.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Just a little cold," I said, using my new best friend, lying.

"Well, then. We should get going." I continue. "I can't stay for long. I promised Erica I would call her as soon as she got home."

I made no such promise. But hey, I was _trying_ to save my life. One does odd things when one is in that situtation. Great, here we go with the third person thing again!

We start walking towards the field. Soon enough, I can see the Cullens getting ready to play ball.

"One thing, Bella." Edward said, causing me to whirl around mid-step.

"Yes?"

"I just remembered, when I showed you our meadow-"-happy squealing inside when he said 'our meadow'-"-you said you loved me."

I shrug my shoulders. Why was he bringing this up now? Wait, it might buy us some time. Keep talking! "So? I've said it before."

"I just realized that I hadn't said it. I love you, Bella."

Okay, don't blame me for turning into Niagara Falls. It's just, you think that after a few months of being exposed to my heart's desire, that I would have calmed down and gotten used to it. Nope. Just as Bella had said, I'll never get used to it. Ever.

I ran into his arms. I wrapped my arms so tightly around his neck, that, if he were human, I would most likely have left a mark. But who cares? He _loves_ me! I mean, I already knew it, but hearing him say it was possibly the best thing in the world. I lean to his face and give him a light kiss on his cheek. "Let's get going, Lover boy. We don't want to miss the action, now do we?"

"No, we don't." Edward answered. We begin walking further into the field, and my human eyes are able to see Alice and Jasper, throwing something around (a ball, I presume, but it was going way too fast for me to see), and Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were all sitting on this big, boulder-thing. Carlisle was busy marking the bases. Everyone that was sitting down met Edward and I halfway there. Esme gave me a big, motherly hug, and Emmett gave me a breath-taking (no seriously, I think my lungs failed once) hug. Even Rosalie managed to give me a small smile. Hey, I was glad with what I was getting. No need for mean Rosalie to pop out.

Thank you, Erica!

"Nice to see you again, Bella." Esme said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. "It's good to see you too, Esme."

Alice ran up to us. "It's time!"

Edward turned to me. "Are you ready for some ball?"

"Yes! Go team! Hurry up and win so I can go home!" I cheered.

Edward pouted at me.

I give him a look. "Edward, baseball isn't my favourite sport to watch." And neither is me dying.

Edward just kissed my forehead and ran off to join the others. I turned and saw that Esme was still beside me. Oh, right. She liked to referee.

I gesture to the field. "You're not playing?"

Esme shakes her head. "No. I prefer to referee-I like to keep them honest."

I chuckle. "So they cheat a lot." I say matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes - you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

We laugh together, and I somehow realize a few seconds after we were done laughing that she quoted straight from the book.

"You sound like my mom whenever my brother Jack and I get into a fight. Which is pretty often. She just _loves _to bring it up during dinner parties."

"Well, I do think of all of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts—did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No, he hadn't." I mumbled. I mean, I knew, but somehow I managed to forget. It's just, seeing Esme around Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward makes me automatically think of her as their mother. It's just too hard not to. Esme's heart is just full of love.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing." she sighed. "It broke my heart—that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know."

That's the thing. I _know_ that all of this is coming-I have lost track of how many times I've read this scene-but it still shocked the crap out of me.

"Edward just said that you fell from the cliff. And that somehow you were still alive, so Carlisle saved you."

Esme slightly chuckles. "Always the gentleman. Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiles at me so warmly, that I'm instantly warm, as if I was sitting next to a fireplace. She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone." Her gaze looks back to the field, and my gaze follows hers.

"You have no idea how worried I was about meeting you all. I was terrified that you would all disaprove of me."

"You're what Edward wants. It'll all work out, somehow." Yeah, I don't see that happening right now, lady. I really hope that real life decides to detour from the book. I wish there was a weather channel for something like this, because, unfortunately, there was a good chance of it being cloudy with a chance of murderous vampires.

Oh, there might be a slight chance of an injured me.

By the time Esme and I had gotten to center field, they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air.

It was a bit after did I realize that the home plate was _way_ far from the pitcher's mound, just as Bella had described.

Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves. The hard fabric of the glove would be like a feather brushing against their hands.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."

Alice threw the ball, and thunder literally smashed as it connected with Emmett's bat. The sound was so deafning, that I had to clasp my hands over my ears. Fat lot of good it did. I could still hear it. For once, I'm _glad_ that I have human senses.

As they played, I focused on two things.

The first one was how bad I had to restrain myself from taking my cell phone from out of my pocket and blasting 'Supermassive Black Hole' from it.

The second, keeping my eye on Alice.

But I mainly kept my focus on Alice. I want to know the second she has the vision, so I can bolt right out of here. I'm surprised she hasn't had a vision about it now, because I am seriously considering it.

About halfway during the thoughts about my final desicion about taking my phone out, I realized that I had zoned out halfway throught the game and that Edward was now approaching me. "What do you think?"

"I know one thing for sure. I will never be able to sit through watching my relatives play baseball at our family get-togethers anymore."

He laughed. I smirked. Time to throw him off guard. "I'm a little disappointed, though."

His face fell. "Why?"

I'll take it striaght from Bella. "Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

He smiled, and kissed my forehead. "I'm up."

I would tell him as soon as he ran around the bases that I needed to go. Once Carlisle hit it, they both made it in. "Edward! I need to get going!"

Now he was whining. "Bella, can't you stay for just a few more minutes?"

I shake my head. "In case you forgot, it's my Aunt and Uncle's _first _anniversary today. I would like to be celebrating with them. Please?" I use my specific pout.

He was going to give in. I know it. He was about to out me on his back and take me back to my safe, secure home. And I would have missed James completely. If we had only left then. If we hadn't heard the dainty little gasp that I had been waiting for the entire time I was at this game. Edward closed his eyes for a half-second, and I knew he saw exactly what Alice had seen in her vision. The nomads were coming and I was too late to get away.

Gosh dang it!

Edward's arms were suddenly wrapped around me. I wasn't about to object; I needed the protection. I melted into his chest.

What am I gonna do? I'm not going to risk hurting my aunt just to run away. Aunt Sarah's relationship is so important to me. I would have moved to Forks regardless of Twilight.

I hoped against hope that Alice just saw me tripping in the woods. Stupid thoughts, I know. But I need something to keep me hanging onto my sanity.

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong?" Everyone but Edward kept asking.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before."

Jasper was by her side, hovering protectively, much like Edward was doing to me. "What changed?"

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." Everyone suddenly looked at me.

"How soon?" Possibly all of them asked.

"Less than five minutes. They're running—they want to play."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked Edward. Why can't Edward run faster when I'm on his back? And here I was, so glad that my diet had worked.

"No, not carrying—besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." Would they, really? I mean, I thought Edward said they wouldn't hunt in town.

Or maybe my freesia-smelling blood will be the death of me.

"How many?" Emmett, always the one ready for a fight. I think he stretched his muscles in excitement, because his sleeves accidently ripped a little.

"Three," Alice chirped, she sounded just as scared as I was feeling.

"Three! Let them come." I almost raised my hand to pummel Emmett, but I figured against it since it would only hurt me. Besides, you can't exactly _pummel_ Emmett.

Carlisle suggested that they continue playing, but Edward stayed by my side. My hair was already down, so Edward didn't say anything to me. I tried to adjust my hair so that hardly any of my neck was exposed. Edward and Alice both caught on to what I was trying to do.

"Bella, that won't help. I could smell you across the field." Alice's soft voice sounded so shameful. Edward snarled, quietly, so Alice scurried off back to the pitcher's mound.

As Pip from Enchanted said, Silence isn't Golden. And it really isn't. "Those 'visitors'," I say softly. "They're coming, aren't they?"

Edward looked particularly pained. "Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please."

"Okay. I just," I say hesitantly. "Will you hug me? I feel like if you tell me everything will be okay, I'll believe it."

His arms where around my as soon as the word "hug" was out of my mouth. I can tell that he wanted to smoothen my hair, but he deemed it a bad idea, considering non-vegetarian vampires will be here soon.

I feel tears forming. Oh, God, Bella, not now! Keep it together! Besides, if they're supposed to think that you're a vampire, you can't cry!

But I still was. Because if Edward blames himself, it'll be all my fault. I could have argued. I could have told him no. But I didn't, because I was a coward.

"Everything will be okay Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. I'm sorry, for ruining the game, I—"

"You're sorry?! I'm the one who should be sorry. It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this."

Why won't he listen? "No! Edward, I—"

"Shh, they're coming…" I looked around, just waiting for them to jump out. Edward stepped a half-step in front of me, looking like they were just daring someone to try to hurt me. Rosalie came especially close to me. I'm way confused as to why Rosalie was helping me, but hey beggars can't be choosers. I was her brother's girlfriend. It must have pained her as much as it had Esme to see him alone. Maybe she felt bad that she was so awful to me in the beginning. If she helps Edward kill James, I will fall to my knees and beg for _her_ forgiveness.

Although, I'm not sure why.

**Finished! I'm actually getting pretty excited that I'm getting close to finishing.**

** I feel very accomplished.**

** Don't worry, we still have a whole Saga ahead of us.**

** And very soon, my dear readers, the one question, with only one answer, shall be revealed. And it is:**

** Will Melody tell Edward about who she really is?**

** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN**

** You'll have to stayed tuned!**

** REVIEW! THANKS!**


	19. Trouble and Revealings

**AN: So I'm sorry I left you guys for so long. Merlin took over my life again. **

**See, I stopped watching for like, a week, and then I watched again, and then I got rehooked. **

**Needless to say I'm almost finished *sobs* so that won't be much of a problem soon.**

**Wow. 102 reviews.**

**That just made me ECSTATIC. You guys are just amazing. My dedications are going to be left for the end of My Twilight, so just know that I'm keeping my promise.**

**DISCLAIMER:TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYER'S. BUT ACCORDING TO SOMEONE'S JUDGEMENT, MY STORY MIGHT BE BETTER.**

**Enjoy!**

They all came at once. To be honest, I was kinda excited. Of course, the fangirl part of me was excited. The rational part of me, who was aware of what was going on, was like 'ARE YOU STUPID? GET OUTTA THERE!'

The first person I saw was Laurent. In the movie, he looked like a guy with dark skin and crimson eyes. In real life, he looks like a dark skinned guy who had been turned into a vampire. Someone with really pale skin.

Then I say a dude that looked like Cam Gigandet, but he had brown hair. But finally, with my guts all caught up in a knot, I saw the firey orange hair that will most likely be haunting me for the next year and a half.

Carlsile, Jasper, and Emmett lead the way to the nomad coven. Yeah, of course. Keep the leader, the strong one, and the emotions manipulater in front of the weak human. Nevertheless, I stayed glued to Edward's side. Actually, it was more like _he_ glued _me_ to his side. I couldn't move if I wanted to. Not that I do, I'm not suicidal.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were all a little behind them, still in front of me.

I try not to take a deep breath. I'm supposed to be a vampire. Vampire's don't need to breathe.

"We thought we heard a game." Laurent said. "I am Laurent. And this is Victoria-" he gestures to Victoria. I internally shudder. "And James." He gestures to James. James' gaze follows all of us, but I feel his eyes rest on me for a bit longer. Then his eyes flitted over to Edward.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, and Edward and Bella." I felt relieved when he said my name.

"Do you have room for three more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle gave a friendly smile that matched Laurent's. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Do you plan on staying long?"

"We're headed north, actually, but we were curious as to who was in the area. We haven't run into company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty, except for us, and the occasional visitor, such as you three."

The tension in the area was visibly ceased. Thank you, Jasper!

"And may I ask what your hunting range is?" Laurent inquired.

Carlisle ignored what Laurent was implying. "The Olympic Range. Up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We mantain a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali." That's the blondie, all right. One of the blonds shall be the downfall of my future family.

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Permanent? How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle suggested. "It's a rather long story."

I zone out after that, keeping my eyes trained on Edward's face. He's having a stare-off with James, which only makes me worry even more. No! Bad Edward! STOP BEING INTIMIDATING.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Carlise say my name. "Emmett and Alice, you guys can go with Edward and Bella to go get the Jeep."

Please God, please Lord don't let there be a...!

_WHOOSH_

GOD DAMMIT!

That tiny _whoosh _of air had ruffled my hair enough for James to be able to catch my human, freesia smelling scent.

He and Edward snarled, and Edward pushed me behind him at the same time James dropped into a hunting crouch.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed.

"She's with us," Carlisle says calmly.

James tilts his head at me. "You brought a snack."

"I said, she's with us," Carlisle says in a harsher tone.

"But, but she's _human_," Laurent says surprisingly. To be honest, I'm pretty surprised that they didn't figure it out sooner. I mean, I have brown eyes, not red or gold. Seriously, after a few hundred years, you'd have thought that they would have been able to make the distinction by now.

Emmett flexed his muscles. "Yes, but she's with us." I almost dropped to my knees. Someone remind me to let my future brother win in a match once in a while.

"It seems we still have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent continued. "But we'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, we will not harm the girl. We have said that we wouldn't hunt in your range, as I said." I'm starting to think that Laurent might have been okay if he had met Tanya or Carlisle's family after his transformation first.

Edward spun me around so that he was holding me again, all the while keeping his angry glare at James, who was staring angrily at me. Being the badass I think I am, I stared right back at him, hopefully making it look like I was unafraid.

"Let's go, Bella," Edward said, throwing me over his shoulder, with Emmett and Alice following close behind. He practically threw me in the Jeep, a "strap her in" barely escaping his clenched lips.

"I can do it," I insisted. I have to be doing something. I also have to think of a plan. Lying to Aunt Sarah was out of the question. I won't, no, I _can't_ lie to her. Her trust is a huge priority to me, no way was I gonna risk losing it. But I still had to get out of Forks. And I need to tell the Cullens all of James and Victoria's tricks without making it sound like I saw it coming, which I did. As for school, well, it was spring break so I can miss school without causing a huge fuss. But before I can do any of that, I need Edward to turn the frikkin' car around!

"Somebody tell me where I'm going." Nobody answered me, which is what I expected. "Dammit, Edward! Tell me where you're taking me!"

"We have to get you away from here-far away-right now." He didn't even bother looking back at me, just keeping his eyes on the road.

"Edward, I know what we need to do! Just take me back before we get too far from home! Please!" I start to claw away at the straps, which I know was futile, because as soon as Edward said the word, Emmett had locked his icy hands on mine, stopping me.

I turn my head to Alice. "Alice, help me out here. Can't you see that my plan is gonna work?"

Alice got the dazed look on her face before she answered me. "Edward, pull over. She has a point and we need to talk this through."

"You don't understand!" Edward thundered at Alice. Whoa. I have not seen Edward yell at anybody before. It's actually pretty terriffing. "He's a tracker Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!" Well, technically, Alice is the one that should know James' tracking abilities when she sees it.

"Yeah, one that could track my scent back to my family! Edward, I need to keep them safe. If you take me home, I can get Sarah to understand! Please, be rational about this!"

"She's right," Alice said. My future family shall be getting praise from me for the rest of eternity! "Pull over, Edward."

"Listen to me Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession-and he wants her, Alice-_her_ specifically." Please tell me that you're talking about Jessica. I know, hopeless long shot. "He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where-"

Edward cuts her off. "How long do you think it would take for him to find her scent through the town?"

My scatterbrained mind came back into motion when he brought up home again. "Edward! You have to take me home! I need to make sure Sarah and Charlie are fine!"

"She's right," Alice repeated. "Let's just look at our options for a minute."

The car slowed down a good deal, then we sqeualed to a stop in front of the shoulder of the highway. I flew against the harness, but I sink back in, unharmed. Much. "There are no options!"

I growl in frustration. "Edward, I think the _psychic_ knows what she's talking about! I'm not leaving my family unprotected! If it was Carlisle or Esme or Alice or any of them, what would you do?"

Edward went silent for a second. "That's what I thought," I continued. I use this stunned silence to my advantage. "You have to get me out, I understand that. I'll go home, tell Aunt Sarah that I broke up with you, and that I need to talk to my mother. Even though she's practically my second mother, she'll understand. She'll let me go home. Then, all we have to do is wait until James is watching. Then we can run, and James will follow _us_, and not my family." I slink back into the seat, out of breath.

"She's one smart cookie," Emmett said. Even though he still wanted to beat up James, I knew that keeping me and my family safe was higher on the priority list.

"Set up a decoy, too. Esme or somebody can take my truck and lead it away from me. One of them is bound to follow it, its got my scent all over it. You can get my things packed as I talk with Sarah."

"It might work. And we can't very well leave her Aunt unprotected. You know that." Alice, tell him it _will_ work! Come on! He's verging on insanity here!

Edward wasn't buying a word (I think it's because of Alice's poor word choice). "It's too dangerous. I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

"How about a couple thousand? If the decoy is followed, someone can run me home." I say.

Edward looked like he was going to go through with it. "Alice?"

"He won't attack tonight. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone." Pssh, fat chance _that'll_ be happening.

Edward looked like he needed just one tiny shove and he would do it. "Edward. I demand that you take me home. I might not sound like a very firm person, but dammit, I know how to get my way." I grab the front of Edward's shirt and bring his face to mine. "Now I'd suggest that you turn this car around. If the tracker doesn't get to you, I will." I sink back in my seat, trying to keep my heartbeat down.

That did it. He's cracked. "Bella, you have fifteen minutes to make up a story, pack the first thing that your hand touches, then get in your truck. _Fifteen minutes_. Got it?"

I smile up at him mockingly. "Oh, that's more than enough."

Edward turns to Emmett and Alice. "Okay, this is how this is going to work. When we get to the house, if the tracker isn't there, I'm going to walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He gives me a small glare through the rearview mirror. I match it. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she'll be. After she comes out, you two take the Jeep and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett interrupted. "I'm with you."

Edward sighs a little. "Think it through Emmett, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you," Emmett says to his brother.

"If the tracker is there, we keep driving." Edwward continues.

"We're going to make it before him." Alice says matter-of-factly. "What are we going to do with the Jeep?"

His voice gave off a hard edge. "You're driving it home."

Alice scoffs. "No, I'm not."

I broke in before Edward could yell at the pixie. "Edward, let me go alone. Better yet, let Alice go with me. He wouldn't know."

He sighs angrily. "Bella, just do this my way, for once."

Do it his way? _For once?_ We do it his way all the time! Who does he think he is? Well, _I _ain't being the whipped one in this relationship.

"Edward, she's right," Thank you for remaining on my side, Alice. "Jasper and I can run her east. The tracker will follow you."

"I can't do that."

"Edward, just stay a couple of days. By then, you'll have Aunt Sarah off your back and James' off mine for the time being. He knows that you wouldn't leave me alone, not for a second. You stay, he gets confused. After, you can come and get me or meet me somewhere."

"Get you from where?"

"My parent's house, obviously. Where else?" Phoenix?

"No, he'll hear what you're doing."

"He doesn't even know where my parents _are_. But just be sure someone has their eyes on my school, so that the tracker nor the redhead can access my records and try to find me."

Edward was impressed, but he didn't let it show. "And if that doesn't work?"

"There are about a million people in Salt Lake City. I should know, my parents probably took me to every inch of Salt Lake when I was a kid."

"It's not that hard to find a phone book, Bella."

"But we're not listed. Not since that creepy stalker got a hold of my sisters number." I shudder, thinking of creepy Larry that had been stalking Amy for almost a month.

"Edward, we'll be with her." Alice tried to reassure him. I'm pretty sure my mom and dad won't mind if Alice and Jasper are there. Jack however, was a different story.

"And what will _you _be doing in Salt Lake City?" Edward asks, venom dripping off his tongue.

"Stay indoors, of course."

I turn to Edward. "And it rains and snows in Salt Lake in March. I think Alice and Jasper should be fine."

He slows down, so that must mean that we're closer to the border. "Bella, if anything happens to you-anything at all-I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

"It's crystal clear, Mr. Cullen," I say, nodding.

Edward ignores my sarcasm and says to Alice, "Alice, can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can _you_ handle this?" The tiny pixie snarled so loudly that I thought that Mufasa from the Lion King was in the car. "But keep your opinions to yourself."

...

When Edward pulled into the driveway, I immeditely knew something was up.

"Their cars aren't here." I say, trying to sit up. Edward pushed me down, and they all listened. After Edward gave the okay, we all sprang into action. Emmett and Alice disappeared into white blurs, and Edward and I walked up to the house. All the lights were off, so I know something was different.

"They can't be asleep already." I say as I take my key out. I open the door and dash inside. As Edward dashes up the stairs and packs me anything, I go into the kitchen, and see a note on the counter. I pick it up and quickly skim my eyes over it.

_Bella,_

_ When Billy heard that we had our dinner canceled, he invited us over to his place. We want you to come as soon as you come home from your game. Well, right after you read this note. Well, I guess you should freshen up a bit...well, you get the idea! Get your butt down to Billy's!_

_ Love, Sarah and Charlie_

My eyes water with tears when I see how much love and joking was put into this simple little note that Sarah knew would make me laugh.

Wait, they're in La Push. The wolves. What they're born to do.

I grab the cordless phone off of the dining table and grab Uncle Charlie's phone book. I quickly find Billy's number and dial.

"Bella? That you?" His husky voice says.

I talk really quickly. "Yeah, Mr. Black, it's me. Listen, you need to do me a favour. Keep Sarah and Charlie down there for as long as you can."

"Why? Bella, has something happened?"

"Well, kind of, but just keep them there. They should be safe if Sam and Jared and whoever else is in that pack is there to keep them safe." I don't even give him time to question how I knew that. "Oh, and tell them that I just felt sick and wasn't up to hanging out. Please, Mr. Black?" I begged.

I could tell he had a billion questions, but he could tell that I didn't have the time to answer them. "Sure, sure."

I smile. "Thank you." I hung up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly scribbled:

_Dear Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie,_

_ I am so sorry, but I need to go home. I had this huge fight with Edward, and I need my mom. I know that you are going to try and convince me that you can help me Aunt Sarah, but you really can't. There are some things that an Aunt knows, and others that only a mother does. I think that I may like him too much, and I need my mother's advice. And ONLY my mother' and Jasper are going east for spring break, and offered to drive me. I'll already be gone, so don't try and follow me. Just stay home, and lock all the doors and windows. That may not make sense, but just do it. I'm sorry that I didn't ask for permission, it was a last minute decision that I made, but I'll be fine. Don't call me, I'll call you. And guys? I love you. And I'm sorry._

_ Your Bella._

I swipe away a tear that had trickled down my face and dashed upstairs into my room. I see that Edward must have already packed me something, but I grab my backpack/purse. I stash my Twilight book inside, although I'm not sure why. I run outside to my truck. I throw my bag in and climb inside. I had covered everything that Bella and the Cullens had missed, so God knows how long I'll be on the run. It might be a while before I see them again. As soon as the house was out of sight, Edward was prying me off of the steering wheel.

"Pull over," he said.

I shake my head. "No. It's the only thing keeping me together."

"You wouldn't be able to find the house."

He doesn't listen, and manages to take my hands off of the wheel. To be fair, I hadn't put up much of a fight. He slides me into the front seat. I let him, and suddenly he was driving again. I could see lights from behind us. I leant into his shoulder, and his arm automatically goes around my shoulders. "Alice?" He nods. "And James?"

"He knows that they're down at La Push, and wouldn't even try going into wolf territory. And by the time your aunt and uncle do get home, he'll be long gone." he looked over to me. "Bella, how did you know that they were wolves?"

I didn't even have to think up this excuse. "Jacob's legends, remember?"

As Edward nods, someone jumps on the back of my truck. I didn't even flinch, just snuggled in closer. "Emmett?"

He nods again. "Don't worry, Bella. You're going to be safe."

I close my eyes. "I know. Just, hurry and get the creep away from my family."

"So Bella, we're in a fight? And because you like me _too_ much? I would have thought that that was a good thing."

My eyes snap open. "I thought that you couldn't read my mind?"

"Well, I can't, but when you have a psychic for a sister and mind reading abilities, then you tend to know stuff. It seemed very convincing, Bella."

"Thanks. And I had to make it convincing! My aunt would understand, since she's never had a daughter before, but she's always treated me like one. She's going to be hurt no matter what I wrote. And no, we aren't in a fight. But I may cause one with you for setting James off in the first place!"

"I don't think there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It is partially your fault. If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered."

"Don't blame _me_! Blame my parents! It's their genetics that did this to me! And you did practically leap in front of me l the second you saw him. A little suspicious, aren't we?"

"Okay, maybe a little, but it was a good thing that I had! If I had just stood by, he would have killed you then and there. Now we've presented him with the perfect challenge-a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting on vulnerable element. You have no idea how euphoric he is. It's his favourite game, and we'ver just made it his most exciting one."

I shuddered. How could anyone be so creepy and murderous? Oh wait, it's Twilight we're talking about. Stephenie Meyer just hates giving us nice things.

"I guess I have no choice but to kill him now." He sighs. "Carlisle won't like it."

"How? You gonna stake him?" I'm thinking of the Vampire Diaries, but I can't let him know that I know how you do it.

"No, the only sure fire way to kill a vampire is to shred it apart, and burn the pieces."

"What about the redhead and Laurent?"

"The woman will fight with him. I'm not too sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond-he's only with them for convience. He was embarrassed by James in the field..."

"But James and the woman! They'll try to kill you! And your family! And me."

"Bella," he said in a very scary stern tone. "Don't you _dare_ waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and-_please_-trying not to be reckless."

"I don't _try_ to be reckless. Who does that? I'm just the innocent victim here, I thought that we went over this?" My response got a very small smile out of Edward. Internally celebration. I made him smile! "Is he still following?"

"Yes. He won't attack the house though, not tonight." He turned off into the drive, Alice right behind him.

We drove right up to the house, and all the lights were on inside. Emmett was already opening my door and pulling me out when the car stopped. He pushed me to his chest, and zoomed right inside.

We burst into the bright room, Alice and Edward on both sides. Before we could see that Laurent was there, I asked Emmett to put me down next to Edward. He did, with a deep growl in his throat.

"He's tracking us," Edward declared to Laurent.

Laurent looked genuinely unhappy. "I was afraid of that."

Alice went to Jasper's side, and Rosalie went to Emmett's. But Alice and Jasper ran upstairs.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off." Cue growl from Edward...now!

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent shook his head, and I snarled in frustration. "Nothing can stop James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," Emmett said, sounding so sure of himself.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven." Don't we all know that?

Laurent glanced at me, then to Carlisle, "Are you sure she's worth it?"

Edward and I roared in frustration. Well, mine sounded more like the Cowardly Lion. Edwards' was full-on T-Rex roar.

Carlisle looked to Laurent. "I'm afraid you'll have to make a choice."

Laurent thought about it, his gaze sweeping all of ours. "I am interested in this kind of life that you have created. But I won't be getting into the middle of all this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north-to that other clan in Denali that you spoke of." He hesitated. "Do not underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses." Then he left. After he did, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme talked loctation of Vicky and James.

"What's the plan?"

"We lead him off, and Jasper and Alice will run her east."

"And then?"

"Then as soon as Bella's clear, we hunt him." I know I should hate him, but I felt a shiver run up my back.

"I guess there's no other choice."

"Rosalie?" Edward got her attention. "Go upstairs and trade clothes with Bella."

Surprisingly, Rosalie complied without arguement. After we were finished and before we went downstairs, Rosalie says, "Just so you know, I'm not doing this because I want to. Erica made me promise, and I honour my friend's promises." Then she ran downstairs, me on her heels. Rosalie's clothes fit me pretty well, but were a tiny bit big.

Alice handed me my dufflebag and my backpack, which I gratefully slipped on. Carlisle was already handing everyone a phone. "Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella. Alice, Jasper—take the Mercedes. You may need the dark tint in the east. We're taking the Jeep. Alice, will they take the bait?"

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

I don't think Edward was paying much attention to what anyone was thinking. He was back facing me without any sort of emotion visible on his face. He was literally matching Kristen Stewart throughout the entire movie. I would have laughed if it wasn't so heartbreaking. He quickly kissed me one last time, and was off. "Good luck…" I murmured towards his direction, but I knew that it was hopeless. He and the Jeep were already gone.

I was all alone with Alice and Jasper. She was talking on the phone before I even heard it ring. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. Jasper, will you go get the car?" He was gone faster than a speeding bullet. As Alice was still talking, I made a decision that will possibly change whatever Edward and I have. I have to do something, because my mother will certainly notice something familiat about Alice and Jasper, considering I had posters of all of them plastered on my walls.

Alice turned to me after she hung up, and she got the dazed look on her face. When she snapped back, she said, "Bella? Why do you have to lie to your mom about Jasper and me?"

I take a deep breath. "Alice, before we go to my home, there are a few things that you _need_ to know before you leave Forks. Something about you, and Edward, and everyone else here. Including me."

"Well, what is it, Bella?"

"Why don't you take a look?" I say, preparing myself for what happened next.

She gave a dainty little gasp. "Bella, no! That's ridiculous! It can't be true!"

I let out a little sigh. "I'm sorry Alice, but it is. You. Your family. The wolves. The kids at school. Me, even. Sort of. You're all fictional characters."

** WHOA. INTENSE CLIFFHANGER.**

** I know, I leave you guys for two weeks, write an AMAZINGLY long chapter, only to leave it as a cliffhanger! I'm a truly awful person. Oh. So **_**this**_** is what it feels like to be Rick Riordan...**

** I finally gave you guys an answer. Well technically, you all ask if she tells **_**Edward**_**, when Melody actually tells Alice. Well, it makes sense if you think about it. Edward was already so berserk. Alice would probably have dialed it down a few notches.**

** So, tell me! Are you glad Melody told someone? Even if it isn't Edward?**

** Are you all glad I'm back? **

** And how will the whole James kidnapping her mother work if she's with her mother?**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED, MY FRIENDS! WE'RE CLOSE TO THE END!**


	20. Explanations

**AN: Yup. I'm back.**

**Sorry for the huge gap. And for the cliffhanger.**

**So I just finished my book, and I'm so sad. Well, better try and make myself happy.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT BE STEPHENIE MEYERS. NOT MINE.**

**Let's descend! (I'm running out of sayings LOL)**

"Bella! Do you have any idea how utterly _insane_ you sound right now?" Alice exclaims.

"I'm not insane. This is the truth Alice, you say it with your own two eyes. Well, technically. Or however that works." I say.

Alice grabs my shoulders. "Bella, we have to go now, but we _are_ going to discuss this later." She left no room for negotiation. She holds her arms open. "May I?"

I nod, and the next thing I know, I'm in the Mercedes. I lean over between the seats, and say, "Okay guys. Don't ask questions, but Jasper? To my mom, you're now...Jason Hastings. That sounds normal. And Alice? You'll be...Emma Curington. Don't ask why, but you just are." Jasper nodded, not questioning it. Ah, non questioning Jasper. I'll like you until you try to eat me. I lean back in my seat and whip out my cell phone. There are a few people I have to call.

First, my mother. "Hi, baby! How's your break going?"

"Mom? I'm coming home. For break, I mean. And I hope you don't mind, but I have a couple of friends coming with me. We should be there in less than a day, which is our plan."

"But honey, why are you coming home? Did something happen?"

"I just-I need to talk to you about some things. My friends Jasp-Jason and Emma were heading towards home, and offered to drive me."

"Sweetheart, is it boy issues? Have you finally found that Edward boy you and Erica excessively talk about?" No Mom, you shouldn't have said that! I didn't know that she'd actually remember anything about Twilight, let alone Edward's name!

I chuckle nervously. "Yeah mom, I did. I'll tell you when I get home. I love you. Bye." I hung up, and dialed the house number. It picked up after two rings.

"BELLA! Oh God, Bella! What do you think you're doing?!" Aunt Sarah's voice shrieks through the phone.

I have to bring it away from my ear. Before I can say anything, she started talking again.

"When Billy had told us that you just felt sick, I thought that I'd come home and check on you! But he said that you insisted that you'd be fine, and that we should stay there and have fun! Which we did, all the while you drove to UTAH! Bella, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I just need mom right now. It's about Edward."

Her voice softens. "I could have talked to you. We could have sorted this all out over ice cream, like we used to."

My eyes sting with tears when I remember the one time I decided to have a boyfriend and he cheated on me. Aunt Sarah and I ate cookies and cream while watching Titanic.

"I just thought mom would be better. That, and I haven't seen her in forever. I miss her. But I'll be back home soon. Give Uncle Charlie my love."

"I will." And then she just hangs up, without a goodbye. Which I deserve.

Alice crawls into the back next to me, and hands me a tissue. "Your aunt's going to forgive you. She's just a little hurt right now, but she'll see sense."

I decided to go with the psychic's judgement. "I know. I just wish I didn't have to hurt her."

Alice gently smiles, then goes back into action. "Now. The next thing you're going to do is give me that book and call Erica. She's my best friend too! You both are."

I smile, then speed dial Erica. "Bella..."

"Erica, I'm coming home. You know why. And no, he isn't hot like Cam Gigandet. It was a shame, really."

"Oh my God, Bella! I thought you weren't going! How could you be so stupid?!"

"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame Edward. His eyes are worse than a hypotisers equipment. The guy makes me feel like I'm hyped up on Felix Felicis."

"Well, I doubt Professor Slughorn is going to make a antidote to make your head clear. And I don't think McGonnagall is gonna give you a time-turner to fix your stupid mistake, either."

"Well, a girl can dream." I say, looking out the window.

"Yeah, and look where it's got you now. Seriously, maybe it's safer for you to stop dreaming. When will you get here?"

"I Googled it on my phone and it said it'd take 15 hours, but with Cullen driving, we'll probably be there way earlier."

"Where are you gonna stay? A hotel?"

"No. I know what happens if I do. I'm going to my house. I'll call you when we get close so that you can meet us. That is, if you're not sleeping."

"Text me, and I'll wake up. I'm sacrificing sleep for vampire exposure. Since I got back, I've been bored outta my mind."

"That sucks. Well, I better go, Alice is glaring daggers at me. Oh, I mean 'Emma'."

"Fake names?"

"Yup. My mom is gonna freak if she sees two people who look like Ashley Green and Jackson Rathbone coming through her front door."

"Posters were a bad idea."

"They really were. See ya when I get there."

"See ya." We hang up.

I reach over to my bag and open it, taking out my beloved Twilight book. "This is everything you need to know. Just, don't read past chapter 20."

She was about to ask why when I cut her off. "Just _don't_ Alice. For once, don't ask questions." She nods, and goes back in the front next to Jasper.

I remember something, something really important. "Oh, and don't tell Edward about any of this. I wanted to just keep it from all of you, but it looks like it's not going to work out like I thought it might. So right now, it's just you, Alice." She nods again, finishing chapter three.

I took my iPod out, put my headphones in, and leaned my head against the window, hoping to get some sleep before I have to face the consequences of what I've done by taking Bella Swan's place.

...

My phone vibrating woke me up. I look down, and saw a message from Erica.

_Hey! U here yet?_

I'm pretty confused. Why was she awake? She's probably just excited that I'm coming into town. Ah, I love my best friend.

I rub the sleep from my eyes, and look at Jasper and Alice. Alice had her vision look on, and Jasper was concentrating on the road.

"Jasper? What's Alice trying to see?" I ask.

"She's trying to see if it'll be raining all week. Looks like Utah's climate is close to Forks. No wonder you had such an easy time adjusting." He answers. "Oh, and she put your book back in your bag for you."

"Okay. How much further?"

"Not much actually. Maybe another half hour?"

"When did she finish the book? Did she say anything?"

"No, but we have quite a few things to discuss, Bella." Alice says in a quiet voice. And quiet for her is barely a human whisper.

"Such as?" I ask nervously. I can sense a pixie breakdown coming on.

"How could you put yourself in danger like this if you knew that this was going to happen?" Alice shrieks. Whoa. Pixie breakdowns can be scary. And for those of you who are laughing right now, I will give you a shrieking pixie and see how long you last.

"I couldn't exactly _say_ anything! I was right in front of my Aunt and Uncle! Aunt Sarah would have made me go anyways! Saying something about how I shouldn't have my fun ruined! _That_, and Edward needs to dial down his dazzling!"

"You could have at least tried harder!"

"Hey! I was up against a _vampire_, what was I supposed to do? Fight him?"

"Good point. But Edward would have listened!"

"Didn't you hear me asking him to leave?"

"Oh, so _that's_ what that was all about!"

"Guys?" Jasper breaks in. "I'm kinda lost in this conversation, and Bella? I don't know where your house is."

Oh, yeah. I look out the window, and see the main airport. Okay, four more minutes at the most. "Okay, all you have to do is get off the highway at the next exit, and then turn at the development. My house will be the big brown one, third to the left. You guys aren't..uh...you know...thirsty, are you?"

Alice shakes her head. "No, we went hunting before you came to our house, so we're good! Oh, and message Erica back, since we're almost there. And call your mother, too!"

"Nah, mom I think I'll just surprise. I mean, she knows that we were supposed to be here in less than a day, so it won't be much of a surprise, anyway. And I don't think my dad is home. But they'll both love you. Oh, and if she makes jokes about you guys being vampires, just grin and bear it. And you might have to eat dinner to avoid suspicion." I grab my phone and dial Erica's number.

"Finally! I'm coming over to your house right now." Erica's voice says through the phone.

I laugh. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Since forever. It took me forever to fall asleep. But I'll be there soon. God, I'm so excited to see you!"

My heart fills with warmth. "You saw me," I pause. "Yesterday morning!"

"Well, I still missed you anyway."

"That's nice. Okay, gotta go. We're pulling up."

"See ya in a few minutes."

We hung up, and Jasper pulled into the driveway. Mom came running out the door. I hadn't realized it, but I actually missed my mother. Like, a lot. I jumped out of the car and into her waiting arms."Mommy! I missed you so much!"

"Oh, my Melody, I missed you too!" I hadn't noticed, but she was looking over my shoulder at Alice and Jasper, and she looked a little nervous, but curious. "Now, introduce me to your friends."

Oops. Alice and Jasper noticed that Mom had called me Melody. Whelp, there goes my real name. Another thing to add on to the 'List of things that Alice will force out of me.' Mom got us all inside, and I turned us so that we were both facing Alice and Jasper. "Mom, this is Jason Hastings, and Emma Curington. Uh, you don't mind if they stay here, do you?"

Mom shook Jasper's and, who didn't looked as tortured as he usually does, then gave Alice a hug. "No, of course not! Stay as long as you like! Well, until school starts back up, that is. Emma can stay in your room, Melody, and Jason can stay in the guest room. Are you two seniors?"

"Well, Jason is, but I'm a junior like _Melody_ is. Mrs. Sw-" Alice starts, but cuts herself off. Wait. It's not Mrs. Swan.

"No, please call me Renee." Did I forget to mention that Renee was my mothers actual name? So now I have a good excuse for Renesmee. "Mrs. Waters makes me sound really old." And now they know my full name.

"Okay, Renee. I was just wondering if we could perhaps unpack and clean ourselves up. I don't know about Melody, but I need to fix my hair and change into some dry clothes."

"Oh, of course! I was gonna go out to the store anyway, I didn't expect you guys to be early! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run. I was going to pick up dinner, actually. Do you have any favourites? Emma? Jason?"

"Oh, don't go to any trouble, Renee. Anything you cook will be great." Alice reassures my mother.

"All right then. I might be out a little late though. Worst comes to worst, I'll have to pick up a pizza. Which Jack will have no problem with."

"Where is he, anyway?" I ask.

"Up in his room, where else?" She says. "Okay, see you later, kids!" And then she's right out the door.

As soon as the door shuts, Alice turns to me. "Okay, _Melody_, I want answers, and I want them now!" She grabs me and drags me into the living room. My German Shepard, Dan, jumps from the sofa and runs right up to me. I gladly bend down and wrap my arms around him.

"Dan! I missed you!" I shower him with kisses.

He turned to face Alice, and growls. I slap his nose. "No. Bad." he immeditely stops and goes to nuzzle her.

Alice pets him, then realizes what we were supposed to be doing. She turns to Jasper and says, "Jasper, dear? Do you think you can leave us alone for a bit? I don't think she wants you to hear about this right now."

Poor Jasper still looks lost, but nods. "Okay. I saw a forest around here. I think I'll go hunting real quick." Then he's gone.

"Okay, Melody Waters, the truth, now." She sits next to me.

"Okay. This is a long story, so don't interrupt, alright?" She nods. I take a deep breath, and begin. "So I have no idea how this happened. I love that book. I mean, I _really love _that book. And a few months ago, my aunt Sarah and her husband Charlie announced that they were going to be moving to Forks, Washington. Since Twilight takes place there, I begged them to let me come with them. That, and, well, I love my Aunt Sarah too much to be so far from her. When I got there, everything was going exactly like Twilight. I was so excited! I mean, I knew that I was a junior moving halfway through the year, so I figured I would get a few jokes from teenage girls. And then people started calling me Isabella, which I thought was funny at first .Then, whenever I tried to tell people my name wasn't Bella, they didn't listen to me. And then I saw you guys in the cafeteria. I swear I was about two seconds away from fainting! Then of course, I called Erica and freaked out. We both thought that I was going crazy, but then I walked into the Biology room, and Edward had recoiled, which confirmed my thoughts. After that, I just went along with the pattern in the book, way too excited to think about doing anything else. I was really excited about talking to my favourite character in the world. But after I started spending actual time with him, I started falling in love with him as a person, not my favourite vampire. So I stopped caring about the story and just enjoyed my blissful time with him. The only thing that brought me back to reality was when he told me we were going to his meadow. And, that's basically it."

Alice paused for a second. Then she smiled. "Well Melody, that's some explaination. I believe you, of course. My only concern was that you were just playing a game with Edward's heart. It sounds like you genuinely love him."

"I do, Alice. I really do. You have no idea how much I wanted to not get caught by James. But I'm going to fix it. It looks like I've covered everything in the book. And I'm kind of hoping that if he's looking for Isabella Swan, he'll end up in Phoenix."

Now Alice started to panic. Jeez, what's got her worked up? "You don't think there's another Bella, do you?"

Oh, that's what got her worked up! "I don't know Alice, and I sure hope not. I love Edward and if there's another Bella out there that's meant for him, I'll...I'll lose it. I won't be able to live. I couldn't bear it...if he...if he..."

"Bel-Wait, Bella or Melody, which do you prefer?"

"Bella, actually. It's grown on me. Hearing Erica and my mother call me Melody is the strangest thing. And _I've_ been thrusted into the world of Twilight."

"Bella. Edward loves you. He loves _you_. He doesn't care if your name is Bella, or Melody, or Mella Curington. He loves you for being _you._ A name is not going to change that." I must have silently burst into tears, because Alice grips me in a tight hug.

I pull away. "But Alice, how in the world do you tell the love of your life that he's a fictional character from a vampire book-slash-moive? I mean, I could barely tell you!"

"Oh, there's a movie? I wanna watch it, but now is not the time. I promise I won't tell Edward until you're ready to tell him. Once he sees the proof, he'll believe you. And if you assure him that you really love him, I'm sure he won't care about it. I'm the psychic here, remember? Does Erica know? And your mother?"

"Well, I got Erica into them after I got halfway through the first book, but my mom hasn't read them. Said it wasn't really her style. Yet somehow I got her to read Percy Jackson. But she's still seen the first Twilight with me, I have it on DVD. She watched it just to see what the attraction was."

"Wait, them? First? Bella, are there more?"

Crap, I didn't mean to say that! Okay, think. Be smart about this!

"Well, Alice, they're actually three." Okay, that was a total lie. But I don't want Alice knowing the events of Breaking Dawn. I want that one concealed as long as I can.

"Three? As in a trilogy? Jeez, what does Edward do? Leave?"

Ouch, Alice. That really hurt. "I bet one of them revolves around the wolves, don't they? And the Volturi, they've gotta be there too."

"Well, yes, yes, and yes."

"Please explain."

I was about to explain when Dennis and Phil walk in. I laugh and pick up Dennis. "Hey, you fat cat! I missed you." I bring his face to my cheek and nuzzle it.

"Bella! Stop changing the subject. Tell me!"

"Okay, fine. Yes, two of them revolves around the wolves, and the Volturi is in two of them, but briefly mentioned in the third. And yes, Edward leaves. In the second one."

She looked pretty sad when I said that Edward was gonna leave. She's smart enough to know that if one of them goes, the rest do.

"Yeah…just don't tell him anything. No cryptic remarks about leaving, or anything. You might want to stick in something about changing me into a vampire sooner, that way some things might not turn out the same."

Alice laughs. "No, that's between you two. Or, well, not yet, but I'll tell Edward that I told you how someone turns into a vampire, just like the book. I'm going to go text Erica and unpack. I can't believe how much you two already know! It's actually kind of awesome!"

"Well, that was unexpected. I was sort of thinking you would kill me or something. Or at least leave."

"Bella! We couldn't leave you! Are you insane? Do you really think that I would leave you because of something as stupid as having a book written about us? No, I wouldn't let James come get you. Bella, it's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

"You totally got that from the book! I'm just being stupid me, don't worry about it. And don't bother. Erica was gonna be here soon anyway."

I hear someone at the door, and Alice tensed. I looked over at her with a smile. "Relax, it's just Erica." I go over to open the door, and there stood my blond, blue eyed friend. She wraps her arms around me. "I missed you, Bella!" She says, eyeing Alice behind me.

I laughed. "Don't worry, she knows."

Erica looked at me in disbelief. "Everything?"

I nod. Then she sighs in relief. "Well, _that's_ good."

Alice comes in and hugs Erica. "Hey Erica. Melody here is very hospitable."

Erica laughs. Suddenly, we hear footsteps booming down the stairs. We all instantly turn around. But it's just Jack, my older brother. We all sigh in relief.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Where's mom?" He pushes his moppy brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm here for March break. Mom went shopping."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your weird friend?"

Alice scowls a little, but I'm able to brush it off of her. "Jack, this is Emma. Emma this is my brother Jack. Emma and our friend Jason are going to be staying here for a bit."

Jack rolls his eyes, then proceeds into the kitchen. We roll our eyes, too.

"Please ignore my idiotic brother." I say as we go up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I do," Erica says.

We all laugh and go into my room. I freeze when I see the great amount of Twilight posters that I have on my wall. And the cardboard cut-out of Edward Cullen that I have. Mom kept telling me to put it in my closet, but I wouldn't listen. Stupid teenage rebellion phase!

"Besides," I say, continuing my conversation with Alice earlier. "Edward wouldn't last a hundred years without me. He's probably already making some sort of back-up plan if I get killed."

"Back-up plan? Like what, Bella?" Alice asks, getting out some clothes for herself to change into, while I casually go over the Edward cut-out that was sitting next to the tenth Doctor, David Tennant's.

Alice stopped me before I was able to push it over. She took one look, and burst into laughter. And, my great friend Erica, laughed with her.

Jasper came running into the room, where Alice and Erica were dying of laughter.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

I just moved to the side and showed Jasper my cut-out. Then he started laughing, too.

"Okay, okay, enough. I only bought it because I was caught up in the heat of the moment."

They finally stopped when Alice got her vision look. Crap, that means that James got away. "Alice, please don't tell me. A mirrored room that looks oddly reminiscent to a ballet studio. Well, jokes on him, I never took ballet!" I'm glad that I actually chose to do tap-dancing instead.

"No Bella. It's a tap studio." Ah, crap. I hate fate.

"Do you think he's in Salt Lake?" I ask.

"I don't know, but there's something else. He's at your aunt's house. It looks like he's running some sort of VCR, but your aunt and Charlie aren't there. They're safe. He'll be in the tap studio either today or tomorrow, but that's it."

"Great. Wonder which one will hold his attention! I don't think my aunt owns the Little Mermaid." I flop on my bed. I roll onto my stomach. "Alice, tell my mother I'm going back to sleep. I still feel a little tired. Call Carlisle before he calls you." I shut my eyes, but I know that Edward is just going to be talking to me.

Alice was murmuring over the phone. "He's getting on a plane. No, I don't know where. Anywhere from here to Arizona." Uh oh. That's not very good. "I don't know why he'd be going to Arizona. All I know is that he's going to some ballet studio. I don't know where it is, either. It might not be here." Suddenly, the phone was at my ear.

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?"

The last bit of sleepiness totally left my body at the sound of his voice. "I am now. I missed you. More than I thought I could."

"I know, Bella. Believe me I know. It feels like you've taken half myself away with you." Alice gave me a look. Like before, Edward's quoted word for word.

"Well, I guess I should let you get back to tracking. I'll see you soon?"

"I'll come for you soon."

"Now? I mean, I'm guessing James probably got away. Where are you all?"

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry, we lost him. He seemed suspicious of us. He's careful enough to stat just far away from me that I can't hear his thoughts. But he's gone now-it seems like he's gotten on a plane. We're going back to Forks to start over."

"You have everything that I told you covered, right?"

"Esme was watching your house, and Rosalie was covering the school. Turns out you were right-the redhead went after the school, but Rosalie scared her off. Mr. Black has been keeping Charlie and Sarah in La Push by insisting that they help with the party."

"Good. Man, I hope I don't miss that. Hey. I miss you, by the way."

"I know, believe me Bella, I know. It's like you've taken half myself away with you."

"Well, I guess having half with you with me is better than having none of you. And I think you've taken half of me with you too. But despite being half a person, I still love you with all my heart."

"Could you believe, that after everything I've put you through, that I love you too?"

"Not that hard to believe." I say.

"I should let you go. Be safe, and I'll see you very soon."

"Okay. Bye." After I hung up, I was surprised that I was still sleepy. So I turned over, pulled my small blanket over me, and fell asleep to the sounds of Erica and Alice's voices.

...

Dinner was fairly late, but still way interesting. Mom did end up coming home late, since she had to pick up Dad (whose car had apparently been acting up and sent to the shop) so they picked up a pizza. Jack, of course, picked up his pizza and went straight to his room, but the rest of us ate dinner at the table.

It was a pretty good food choice, actually, because you can get pretty full from one slice of pizza.

Conversation was tight. Conversation between my Dad and Jasper was pretty awkward. "So. Are you my daughter's boyfriend?"

I really wish I had gotten a picture of Jasper's face, which was priceless. I decided to save him and jumped in. "No, Jason is Emma's boyfriend. My boyfriend is Emma's sister," Think fast! "Eli." Sorry, it was all I could think of.

"Oh, I apologize, Emma. Jason," My Dad actually looked pretty embarrassed. That's awesome.

Alice smiles sweetly. "That's alright, Mr. Waters. But I think we should keep this between us. _Eli_ wouldn't like it very much, since he loves your daughter so much."

"Loves? Well, I might have to speak with this Eli at Sarah and Charlie's anniversary party, Melody." Oh, great. I need to make up a plan with Alice to keep Dad away from Edward now. Alice's face went expressionless, but then popped back into focus a few seconds later. She said she wasn't hungry and pulled me along with her. Erica excused herself, and followed us. "Bella, the tracker is in the tap studio now. I remembered that you said you took tap lessons."

"Yeah, the one I went to is right across the street."

"I think he's there. He looks too pleased with himself, and I could see that it was raining like it is here outside the windows at the ballet studio. And he has a phone that looks just like the ones that we all have, he might have stolen one, although I don't know why, and Edward's made up his mind. He's coming to get you. He'll call in…" The phone buzzed, "…now." She didn't let me talk to him this time. She was talking so rapidly, I couldn't make out a single word. Then, just as fast as the phone buzzed, she hung up. "Bella, Edward will be here tomorrow afternoon. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"But...Alice! I just got here! And the whole reason for coming was to keep my family safe! That's what I'm trying to change, he'll go after my mom!"

"Jasper and I will stay here until your parents are safe. It won't happen like in the book. He's not going to come near this house, no way." Alice's phone buzzed again, and she answered it. "Hello? No, she's right here," she gave me the phone, mouthing 'your mom' with a confused look on her face. Erica, Alice, and I peeked into the kitchen, where my mother was cleaning up the remains of dinner. Oh, I am going to enjoy this! I grabbed the phone with a cheeky smile in place.

"Melody? Melody?" My mothers frantic voice said over the phone. I recognized it instantly. It was when I had accidently tripped in front of everybody at the main recital.

"Really James? Really? An America's funniest home video tape that you stole from my house? That is breaking and entering which is punishable by the law. Not to mention theft. Looks like the jokes on you, great tracker, because my mother is standing ten feet away from me." I snapped the phone shut and put it in Alice's hand. Erica and Alice looked downright shocked. It was a good feeling, I must admit.

We all walked back into the kitchen, me going over to help my mother clean dishes. Alice comes and helps too, while Erica puts the dishes away. Jasper and Jack are, surprisingly, playing video games in the living room, while Dad reads the newspaper. Well. It looks like my brother will get along just fine with his future brother-in-law. Remind me _never_ to introduce him to Emmett.

"So Mom," I say, bringing my mothers attention to me. "Aunt Sarah might have told you that I was.."

"Having boy trouble?" She said, finishing my sentence. I smile. I didn't realize how much I missed that.

"Yeah. But I don't believe it, and Emma and Erica agree with me," traitors "She said that you and Eli are very much in love with each other, and from the look on your face that you get whenever someone talks about him, she's probably telling the truth. Mothers intuition. So tell me," she says, turning the kettle on and sitting on the table next to Erica. "Why are you here for break, instead of with him?"

I hoist myself on top of the counter, and Alice leans against it. "I don't know mom. I guess, I freaked. He's the only guy I've ever been serious with. He's the only one that hasn't seen Dad's death stare. And, the only one aside from Edward Cullen from Twilight." It feels good to mention Twilight in front of Alice.

"I meant to bring that up, actually. Amy had called and said that you told her that Edward Cullen and the rest of his family were at your school. I was a bit confused, care to explain?"

I laughed nervously. "Mom, I was just kidding Amy. We're both Twilight lovers, of course we're gonna joke around. I mean, I moved to Forks halfway through my junior year."

"Of course, Mrs. Waters. Your daughter is a freak, but somehow I love her anyway." Erica says.

"That's true. You two always freaked over it. But Emma, I must say that you look a lot like that girl that played Alice Cullen." Erica and I shared a slightly panicked look. "Of course, I'm probably just being silly. But, if you plan a wedding with Melody and Eli, I'll have to look into it further." Oh, great. Now Alice is gonna torment me with the details of my wedding. Good thing Eclipse ends just before their wedding, so I can tell Alice that she can just go to town with everything.

"Actually mom, I think that Eli is going to be coming for me soon. We talked out our problems earlier, so it's all good. I might be going back home with him, but I'm not too sure." Ah, the thought of seeing my Edward again sent my heart into hyperdrive.

"Well, that's fine, sweetheart. Be a teenager and go have fun. Now, care for some tea?"

Erica and I both got some, while Alice, of course, politely declined, saying that she wasn't very fond of tea. The four of us sat and talked about a whole bunch of stuff. Well, I wasn't really talking. I was more worried about my stalker coming for me. Well, what sane person wouldn't be?

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. I don't normally do these kinds of things, but here's a sneak preview of the next chapter, so you know how this whole 'James taking her mother thing' works. **

** Until next time, here's the preview!**

Anxious, I kept looking to see if the stupid plane had landed already, but the board said that there was still fifteen more minutes. Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I motioned to Alice that I was going to answer it. I didn't know who it was, since the call said 'Private'.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. Nothing. Hmm. Maybe it was a wrong number. "Hello? Anyone there?" I tried again. I was about to hang up when I heard a voice that made my stomach knot up tighter than a boa constricter's prey.

A whimper. A shaky voice. "Melody? God Melody, please, please help me..."

My voice dropped to the softest whisper. "Amy?"

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED, MY FRIENDS!**


	21. Hide and Seek

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating for three weeks.**

**I finished Merlin, so I felt too broken and sobby to write anything. That, and I haven't really been feeling too great this week. Like, not sick, but a little down for some reason. I think it's because Merlin ended, but it might be something else, I don't know.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS STEPHENIE MEYERS**

**Enough of my excuses, enjoy!**

The next morning I woke up to see a blurry Alice going through my room. She was throwing all the summer clothes I put deep into my closet everywhere. I look down and realize that I hadn't changed out of Rosalie's clothes yet. I lean over to my duffle bag and grab a pair of jeans, and a blue plaid shirt. I go to the bathroom, change, brush my teeth, and walk back to my room, where Alice was _still_ throwing my clothes everywhere.

"Alice? What are you doing?"

"Those books! I've been looking for them all night and I can't find them!"

"Maybe that's because they're in a box in my closet back in Forks."

"What?!" The objects stop flying. "Why are they there?"

"So Edward doesn't find out about what happens. He comes over in the night." I would hate for him to find out anything before it happens.

"Bella! I'm going nuts! I need to find out what happens!"

"Can't you just let everything run its course?" I ask impatiently.

"No! Tell me!" She says, shaking my shoulders.

I sigh. "Edward and I fall in love in the first one, he leaves me in the second,"-still hurts-"and in the third one, he and I are in some weird love triangle, but then everything ends up okay and we live happily ever after. Happy?"

"Not even close. At least let me read the next two! I promise I can keep my thoughts safe from Edward!"

"How? Translate all seven Harry Potter books into every language you know?"

"Well, that depends. On how long it takes for you and Edward to live happily ever after! I wanna know when I can look at bridemaids dresses!"

"Alice. You are acting like every single Twilight fangirl in the world."

"Hey! Well, that's true. Okay, I can compromise. Tell me the end of the first book, and I'll buy you a dress for prom!"

I laugh. "Alice, the book _ends_, at prom. And I happen to already have a dress. Amy and I were shopping a couple months before I came, and when I saw it I knew I had to have it." I lead her to the back of the closet, and bring out my prom dress.**(link on my profile)**

It's a huge, black dress that's covered with sliver stars and ruffles. I had just adored it, so Amy got it to me as a birthday present.

"Oh Bella, it's amazing!" Alice says, touching the silky fabric.

"Thanks. I just hope Edward likes it." I say.

She looks at me in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Edward would love you if you were wearing a paper bag. Which is not what you'll be wearing when he picks you up in an hour."

"I thought that Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were coming later in the afternoon."

She shrugs. "They got an earlier flight. It comes in at one-fifteen." Edward's just as anxious to see me as I am to see him. Well, I ain't complaining!

"Okay, I'll just get my stuff ready early. Where's Jasper?"

"He followed your father to work to make sure he was safe. He should be on his way soon. Jack is still asleep, and your mother is working in her office. She said to tell her when we were leaving for the airport."

"That was nice of him. I'll have to remember to thank him. I didn't even think about James going after my father." Daughter of the year award, eh?

"At least he hasn't found your parents, Bella."

"I would know, trust me. He would probably call or something. I'm still really worried about how he found me in Salt Lake anyway. The only place he could have gotten my records would be the school, wouldn't it?"

Alice, unfortunately, hadn't seen anything, so she had no idea. "I promise we'll find out Bella. We should get your things packed if you want to make your flight."

"By the way, where are we going?" I ask.

Alice smiles mischeviously. "Can't say. The tracker might be listening."

I roll my eyes. "You just don't wanna tell me. That's not very fair, you know." I turn and start shoving some extra stuff into my backpack/purse thing.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

I was about to say something, but my eyes zeroed in on a pad of paper. Without taking another second, I quickly grab it and a pen off my desk and stick it in my bag. Alice looked at me curiously. "I like to write when I get bored. I don't know how long I'll be on the run. Might make for a good story."

Alice smiles. "Sorry honey. Somebody already beat you to it."

...

After a sweet yet short goodbye with my mom (and a grunt from my brother), Alice and I left to meet Jasper at the airport. It didn't take too long to find him, and soon we were waiting for Edward's flight to come in. I had made Erica promise that she wouldn't leave her house for the next few days. Since she knew the severity of the situation, she didn't argue. She did get mad at me over the fact that she wouldn't be able to go shopping, though.

Anxious, I kept looking to see if the stupid plane had landed already, but the board said that there was still fifteen more minutes. Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I motioned to Alice that I was going to answer it. I didn't know who it was, since the call said 'Private'.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. Nothing. Hmm. Maybe it was a wrong number. "Hello? Anyone there?" I tried again. I was about to hang up when I heard a voice that made my stomach knot up tighter than a boa constricter's prey.

A whimper. A shaky voice. "Melody? God Melody, please, please help me..."

My voice dropped to the softest whisper. "Amy?"

"Be careful not to say anything until I tell you to." OH MY GOD THE BASTARD HAD AMY.

I was about to yell such vicious things at him until I realized that that might not have been the right idea. He was a _vampire._ One not afraid of anything. If I wasn't careful, he could hurt Amy.

"Ah, yes, Miss_ Swan_, exactly like this. Now, repeat after me, and please, do make it sound natural. Say, 'Amy, stay where you are.'"

I grit my teeth. "Amy, stay where you are."

"Ah ah ah, do I detect anger, Miss Swan? Please, do take a walk. We wouldn't want anything to happen to sister dear. And as you walk, say 'Amy, please listen to me.'"

I saw that Alice was preoccupied, so I quickly run to the nearest bathroom. "Amy, please listen to me."

"Now, are you alone? Answer yes or no."

"Yes."

"But I'm sure they can still hear you."

"Yes."

"Okay then. Say 'Amy, trust me.'"

"Amy, trust me."

"Well, this went better than I had expected, I was prepared to wait, but when I heard you leaving a message for her, I had to find her. You hurt me earlier, you know. You didn't even give me a chance to finish. So, I found your sister leaving the airport. It's easier this way, isn't it? Less suspence, less anxiety for you."

I waited for him to continue, a silent tear slipping down my face.

"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I need to to get away from your friends. Can you do that? Answer yes or no."

"No." I say, because no way will Alice and Jasper let me out of their sight for more than five minutes.

"Well that's a shame. I was hoping you could be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from your friends if your sisters life depended on it?"

I instantly think of Matt, and how broken he would be if Amy got hurt, let alone become a vampire. The word slips out of my mouth before I can actually think it through. "Yes."

"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint of company, well, it won't be very good for your sister. You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your friend if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."

If the plan that was forming in my head works, then..."Yes."

"Very good Melody. Now this is what I want you to do. Do you know the tap studio right down the street from your home?"

I refrained myself from responding with, 'Well, duh.' "

I walk to the sink and put my free hand against it. "Yeah. I know which one."

"Good, then I'll see you very soon. Goodbye, Miss Bella." I cringe at the name he called me. That's Edward's nickname for me. "I look forward to seeing you again." Then the lie goes dead.

I snap the phone shut and just hang my head for a few seconds, the tears streaming down my cheeks. I look into the mirror and see the mess I was. I quickly turn the tap on and wipe away the tears. Come on Swan, you're stronger than this! Go out there and face James like the badass that you've always wanted to be!

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed Alice. She turned to smile, but her face instantly turns grave.

"Why didn't you tell me J-" she stops and looks over her shoulder, where Jasper was casually standing. "-who was on the phone?"

"Because you know as well as I do what he asked of me."

Alice's face hardened. "Bella, no. Absolutely out of the question."

I grab her arms. "Alice, I have to go, he has my sister! And I have a plan that _will_ work. It's actually Bella's plan, and she gets out safe. You have to trust me on this."

"Bella, I know Amy is your sister, but I don't think I can let you put yourself in danger! Do you know what Edward will do if you don't come back! We can just send Edward and Emmett to take care of him."

"Alice, you know what James said! He will kill Amy if he smells anyone else's scent but mine."

"Bella, you are crazy. But if Bella in the books plan...are you absolutely positive that she doesn't die? Or that she gets hurt?"

"Alice, do you really think that there would be more books if Bella died? I'll be _fine_, I promise. I just need to set the plan up. I need to write Edward a note, just tell him that I somehow managed to get away from you and Jasper. I snuck out through the bathroom window. Tell him I wrote a letter to my mother, and-" I pause, then reach into my backpack. "Give him this." I hand her the Twilight book. "Let him read chapter 22, and I'll explain more in my note. As soon as he reaches the terminal, show him the tap studio. Yell about it in the top of your lungs in your head. Hurry, cause you'll have to kill James before he kills me."

I had started writing when I explained my plan to Alice. God, I really hoped that I wouldn't have to write this:

_**Dear Edward,**_

_** I love you so much, and I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do. I tried to avoid it, but it turns out I'm not as smart of a cookie as Emmett thought. James has Amy. She's my sister, and I have a sort-of plan.**_

_** And I might die doing this. So it's only fair that you know the truth about me. It might be shocking and unbelievable, but I promise that it has to do with Twilight. Contrary to your thoughts, I'm not who I say I am. Read the book and talk to Alice, she'll explain everything to you.**_

_** Anyways, the tracker has Amy at my old tap studio. That's where I'll be at. As soon as you read this note, book it. And if you read chapter 22 and 23 and manage to make it to the tap studio, then all that stuff might not happen. But if you think I'm not worth all the trouble after you know the truth about me, then I'll understand. I'm so very sorry.**_

_** Just know that I love you so much.**_

_** Bella AKA Melody Jayne Waters**_

_** P.S Don't blame Alice, you know me, it's not like she would have been able to stop me anyway.**_

_** Hurry...or...you know...don't**_

I quickly fold it and hand it off to Alice.

"We'll make it in time, Bella. Don't worry, we'll make it..." she gives me a sweet hug and runs off to Jasper. I'm hoping that she'll tell him that I had to go to the washroom.

I quickly dash to the taxi station in the airport and told the driver where he needed to drop me off. I daydreamed in the car, like Bella in the book, and the time in the car came by way too fast.

The plane was supposed to land in six minutes when I had left. Hopefully Edward was reading everything and was racing to save me. Either that, or he's running back on that plane with vampire speed to get away from my insanity.

At any rate, I'm glad that I was able to have him, for at least a little while. I'll love him forever. The _real_ kind of love. Not the kind that I felt for him when I first read the books. Book Edward, I would always love. But real Edward was the person that I had actually fallen in love with.

And now, I'm throwing it all away so that my sister can get away, and live her human life with her husband and her future family.

Well, here goes everything that I have given up...

I ran into the dark studio. Man, I used to love this place, but now I kinda resent it. The dark and looming ceiling always freaked me out when I was a kid, and now they're even more menacing. Especially since the one thing that I've been dreading for months is standing at the top of the big banister at the end of the room. Amy is laying in the middle of the floor, twitching. I immeditely ran over and touched her shoulder. "Amy? Are you okay?"

I touched her arm, which caused her to yelp out in pain. I gently turn her over and see that she has a few bruises, and her leg was bent at an odd angle. He must have broken it. I touch her forehead.

"See Bella? Just listen to me, and I can make some sort of compromise." James says, coming up from behind me.

I semi glare at him. I'm really angry that he broke my sister, but I have to admit I'm really glad that she wasn't bitten.

"You call this a compromise? I can see why people don't make deals with you." I say, disgusted.

"Ah ah ah," Suddenly I was against the wall, James' hand on my neck. "That's not a very polite thing to say."

"And kidnapping someone isn't a very polite thing to do," I managed to choke out.

He loosens his fingers a bit. I gratefully gulped in as much air has my enclosed windpipe allowed me too. The spots where his fingers let off were already starting to bruise. "Your little boyfriend is going to avenge you, I suppose?"

"Maybe. He'll probably be too busy hunting _your _girlfriend down. Ever heard the term 'and eye for an eye?'" His fingers suddenly dropped me altogether, and I collapsed to the ground, heaving in as much air as physically possible. All the while, James kept talking.

"Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

"Just-just tell me, please. Before you kill me, tell me how you found me. I knew every single place to cover! It was impossible for you to find me!" I slowly stood up.

He just shook his head looking amused. "When Victoria couldn't get to your family, I got her to find out more about you. You never said where exactly you were going, so we had to do some digging. Your boyfriend led me on a wild goose chase, trying to make me believe that you were with them. But then I heard you say that you were going to your parents house. Victoria couldn't get into the school because the blonde woman was guarding it, but no one was at the hospital. It was just too easy for Victoria to find the records then. I found a video of you in your relatives' house, but you didn't fall for the bluff. It was almost like you saw it coming. But then I came across Amy here and this all ended up finishing quite nicely. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend-Edward, isn't it? Would you mind terribly if I at least leave something to goad him on?"

He pulled out the video camera. This was something that I had been waiting for. I do want to help Alice out, to get him to reveal her past. "Don't complain about Alice. So she got away from you. Stop acting like you're five and act like the four hundred something year old you actually are." If me expecting his call had shocked him, the look on his face was pure bliss to me. At least I can cross 'Shock James' off my Bucket List, which should end in a few minutes. He stopped looking surprised after a moment, and looked really angry. "Oh, did the little boy have his fun ruined? Now you can't go into your speech about how shocked you were to see her at the field, and how honoured she should be that she was the only person to get away from the great James! Boo freaking hoo!"

I had managed to maneuver my way around the room during my monologue, so that I was right in front of the door. Why wasn't Alice here yet? She promised! Did Edward really not care about me anymore now that I wasn't the real Bella? If he doesn't care, then I don't know him as well as I thought I did. Might have been a stupid mistake to piss James off."Well, then, I suppose I can just get on with it."

I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. My dumb human instincts were screaming at me to flee instead of fight, so my hands had acted without a single thought by turning the knob and throwing my legs in front of me. But I was caught by the waist before I could take a step outside and thrown across the room into the mirrors. I don't think I could even scream, everything was happening way too fast. I was try to crawl away, but I had given up the second I had tried. Edward wasn't coming. He really wasn't He didn't love me. I'm not his anymore, and he's not mine. I didn't even bother to look up as James sauntered towards me, speaking about the stupid visual effects of his little movie. I truly didn't care. I had no reason left to live, might as well do it while doing one of the things I loved: Ignoring people.

I raised my head enough to look back over James' shoulder as he crouched down close to me, his hand resting on my leg. I heard a snap, but I didn't feel anything. He probably just broke my leg. Honestly, who cares? Edward doesn't. I don't. I knew I had faced it before, but he truly wasn't coming to save me. Okay, maybe I felt the leg a little. Okay, maybe a lot. But in no way did it compare to the gaping hole that was steadily spreading throughout my heart. How could Alice let Edward leave me? I started crying because, really, I didn't have anything better to do, and I want to empty my tear ducts before my body stops.

I felt a huge rip spread against the skin on my forehead. I'm not 100% here, but I think James had just smashed the mirror over my head. Everything was just a blur now.

_It'll all be over soon, Melody, _I keep telling myself. The Cullens-or the police if the Cullens don't come-will find me dead here when my sister recovers. Maybe Edward will find out. Maybe he'll go straight to the Volturi. Oh that's right, Edward doesn't care. I started chanting in my head for it to be all over.

I must have been chanting out loud, because suddenly I wasn't lying against shards of shattered mirror, but I was thrown into the center of the room, landing right next to Amy.

My freesia blood must have been driving James crazy because I could make out his blurry shape springing towards me. I pathetically try to cover my face with my weak arms, and when I did, I felt James teeth rip through my skin. Really, you would have thought he had ripped it right off my shoulder!

But suddenly I felt another pair of arms holding me down, but the teeth were gone from my arm. Since everything was blurry, I wasn't able to make out the face, but I could decipher the voices. "Bella! You promised me that you'd be okay! You lied…" Alice. That was Alice's voice, it could only be hers. Did she bring Edward? Was he here? Someone please say 'yes'. Tell me he still loves me! "Yes, he's here, Bella. Calm down, he loves you!"

"Bella, no!" I heard his beautiful, angelic voice. It made my heart go into hyper drive, which only made me bleed faster. Now that I knew Edward was here and that he loved me, the gaping hole in my heart was quickly repaired I could feel the rest of the pain throughout my body. Maybe if your heart's hurting, it overshadows everything else. Great, now I sound like a Hallmark card.

Now I can really feeling everything. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" Why is he talking to me like that? I can hear him. I'm awake. And by the way, everything kinda hurts. I would appreciate it if you could MAKE IT STOP.

"Edward?" my weak voice croaked. I barely got it out, so I hope that he heard.

"Carlisle!" he called.

"Edward!" I tried getting his attention. It came out this time, I heard it myself.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken. Some ribs, too, I think. She's trying to say something." Carlisle voice rang out from the blur of pale faces. Oh, my parents are not gonna be happy!

The pain was starting to make my thoughts all fuzzy. The only thing I can register right now is the pain, which was much more dominate in my arm now! And believe me, vampire venom is _painful!_

"Edward! Edward, make it stop!"

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

Okay, him saying that was only making my heart pump faster, which made the venom spread faster. Man, how did Bella survive _three days_ of this? I can barely stand five minutes!

"Carlisle, can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please…Hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

"Alice, tell them! Make them get the fire out!" My voice was filled with hysteria. My whole arm is on fire, and it has to stop!

"Bella?" Edward sounded frightened. How could he not see the freaking bite mark on me? Like, I'm pretty sure it was in plain view, with purple stuff surrounding the wound. Unless the Twilight movie was a complete lie.

Which it pretty much _was_, but still.

"EDWARD! MAKE IT STOP! NOW!" I am so not becoming a vampire now! This is way to painful!

"Carlisle! Her hand!"

"He bit her!" He sounded outraged. I fought to keep my more violent screams contained. That would only make Edward feel even worse than he probably already does.

"Edward, you have to do it. We can save Bella!" Yes, yes please, save me, get this fire out of me! I can now relate to people being burnt at the stake!

"No!"

"Someone, please!" Just hurry it up already! I don't care who does it, JUST DO IT. Not to sound like Nike.

"Alice is right. See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Carlisle, I…I don't know if I can do that."

GOD DAMN IT, EDWARD! "YES YOU CAN! PLEASE, EDWARD!"

He looked down at me. I could finally make out his eyes. They were darker than what I would have prefered, but he has to do it. I can't go through three whole days of this! I need to prepare for that kind of thing. His eyes were so anguished, but they lightened a tiny bit when I told him he could do it. He quickly leaned over, and I felt cool lips on my skin.

Alice held me down, but I wasn't so bad, so she did it lightly. I chanted in my head that it would be over in a second. "Edward…I love you…" I felt my arm go numb.

"I love you too…" He had stopped, just like he was supposed to. Thank God. I had already lost so much blood, I couldn't afford to loose anymore. Not that I didn't trust him. I trusted him wholeheartedly.

"Is it all out?"

"Her blood tastes clean. I can taste the morphine." Okay, for some reason, that just sounds really disgusting. It's like saying you can taste the fat on a burger. Sorry, back to the real subject.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle. I could also hear what else was going on around me. I could see some red, and I could hear the crackle of fire, which probably meant that James was burning right now. I don't mean to sound morbid, but, I'm glad he is.

"Yes?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes." I turned my head to face Edward. I tried my best to smirk at him. "Told you, you could do it, Edward."

"I love you," he leaned in so that his mouth was right next to my ear, it tickled a little, "Melody."

And just like that, all my worries had just dissolved, and exhaustion came over me. Edward just called me Melody. He knows, and he doesn't care. "You—you do?" Tears were springing at the sides of my eyes, but my eyelids kept on fighting to close.

He was still leaning inches away from me. "Always, no matter what your name is…"

"Good..." I muttered. My body finally followed my bossy brain's commands and had me drift off into a deep sleep.

**Whoa that chapter took a lot out of me. See? I compromise too, just like James. Well, maybe not in the same way, but I still do. I don't write for three weeks, Edward is totally acceptive of Melody!**

** Couple questions for you lovely people:**

** I have no idea what to call my sequel (yes, there will be a sequel, get excited peopel) so I wanna hear your ideas! I'll pick the ones I like the most, and maybe make a poll and let YOU GUYS vote on what you want Melody's future adventures are called. Or I could say, "Screw you guys, I'll do whatever the hell I want." I prefer the first one, don't you?**

** My second one is, would you guys be interested in me adding another chapter to this? And that chapter would have the CULLENS watching the TWILIGHT MOVIE. Interested? Not?**

** Let me know your responses in the REVIEW section or PM me!**

** And just plain REVIEW!**

** THANKS GUYS! STAY TUNED! THIS CHAPTER OF MELODY'S LIFE IS SOON COMING TO A CLOSE!**


	22. Aftermath de James

**AN: Hey guys. Expect this story to be done this week, cause I dislocated my knee and am now home all day. Technically there's this chapter, the epilouge, and the Cullens watching Twilight. Then I'm done my very first story! *sniffle sniffle***

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT ISN'T MINE.**

**Enjoy!**

I feel myself wake up, but my eyes feel glued shut. I know that doesn't make sense, but not much does when you're under anesthesia.

My eyes are being unfair. I need to talk to Edward! He knows something, but it keeps escaping my mind as to what it was. But it had to do with him whispering my _real_ name into my ear. That's the only memory I have that happened last.

Oh, and I panicking and running to the stupid tap studio. You know what? I shouldn't have taken any type of dance at all!

Actually, I can remember the feeling when the venom starting coursing through my veins, but not much else. I better get some explanations as soon as I'm awake!

Ow, bright light…

I swear, they just paint hospitals white to blind people when they wake up. Like they aren't injured enough. Oh, I feel my hospital hatred igniting...

In any case, I wasn't expecting what I saw when I woke up. Mom was sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking tired and worried, Dad was asleep on the other bed in the room snoring , and Edward on my other side, resting his head on my pillow. Okay, that last bit wasn't so surprising. I thought I'd surprise him.

"Who are you and why are you next to my bed?"

His head snapped up, meeting my eyes. I could hear the heart rate meter beeping faster and faster, along with feeling my face start burning up. "Bel—Melody…you're awake."

So that wasn't a dream. Edward really did say my name. And, with a knot growing in my stomach, I have a feeling that I don't like it as much as I should. "Edward, we need to talk about that."

"What? The fact that I don't really know anything about you, and I still don't care? Melody, I told you already, I will always love you, no matter what your name is. You are you, in my book, or our book, or whatever. But I am curious…"

I stopped him before he can continue. "Edward, how can you just accept everything so fast? Not that I'm upset-way relieved actually- but I just expected I would have to give you a huge explanation like I had to with Alice." I needed to tell him not to call me Melody, too, but I figured I'd tell him later.

"Alice replayed whatever conversation you and her had at your house. She especially relayed how much you loved me, and that you were going to be scared that I wouldn't feel the same way if you told me about the book. Which is crazy, even for you. But when Alice got to a certain point, she just cut off and started reciting the first Harry Potter book in her head." Oh, Alice…well at least she kept her promise. "What she didn't say, though, was how much you knew about all of us."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Alice, but it hurt, bad. "I know quite a bit about you guys, actually. But…but not that much. I mean, I all about what was in the book, but other than that…" I shouldn't have said that. I should have been completely honest right then and there and tell him about all of the books, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Stephenie Meyer already controlled that much of my life, I figured I had a right to keep at least this to myself.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About two days. Your parents have been here the entire time."

I look towards my parents and smile. "So, what's the story? What do my parents and Amy think happen?"

"I came to Salt Lake to pick you up from the airport to take you home. You thought you forgot something, so you turned back and tried to run to go get it so we could meet our flight. But you tripped while running down the stairs, and fell out the window."

"That's smart." I say. Then I remembered why I was here. "Amy. How is she? Is she okay? Why was she here?" I started going frantic, and my heart monitor started going wild again, but Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly calm down.

"She's fine, Melody. Just a broken leg. Turns out she was going to come to Forks early, to help your Aunt and Uncle with the final party preperations. But she decided to see your parents first. She missed them too much."

I roll my eyes. "Oh God, Amy."

I heard my mother stir in her chair and her eyes started to flutter open. "Um, Edward, maybe we should stop talking about our cover story. My mom's kind starting to wake up."

"It's Eli…" he half laughed and half growled. "I think I'm going to get a drink." He winked at me before he left. I didn't feel like putting up a fight, I was sore enough already.

"Mom? Mom, are you awake?"

She mumbled something about pizza and Twilight before she must have realized I talked to her and her eyes popped wide open. "Melody! Oh, honey! I was so worried about you! Mr. Curington came to the house and told me you were in some sort of accident and I thought the worst! At least you're somewhat okay." she pushed my hair out of my face like she always did when I was younger, but then she looked mad, "You will never do that to me again, you understand? I thought you went to the airport with Emma. Honey, it's still strange that I want to call her Alice, from those books that you love so much."

Put the 'you-must-be-crazy' look on your face. She won't catch on. I hope.

"Sure, Mom, and I suppose that Eli and Jason and Mr. Curington look just like Edward Cullen and Jasper and Carlisle." Which they do, but hopefully my mother doesn't remember much about the movie.

"You're right, of course. I'm just being silly. But, I'm still gonna punish you by making Jack push you around in a wheelchair in school. And don't even think that I'm kidding."

I can see through my mom too well. "But you are. And besides, I won't need one. I'll just wear one of those cast thingies that goes all the way up my leg. I'll have to wear it at the anniversary party and everything.

She sighs. "I really would make you ride around in a wheelchair, but I wouldn't want to embarrass you too much in front of the Curingtons. You're lucky that I like them all so much. Eli's so sweet, I see why you've given up on Edward Cullen when you have him. But he really looks just like that boy in Twilight, doesn't he?" Oh mother, you have no idea. "And he's so funny with Emma. But that brother of theirs, umm, Emrys **(okay I'm sorry I couldn't help myself lol)** I think it was, uh, he kinda scares me." Emrys? All right, there's a question for Edward. "But about Eli, I didn't realize how much he was in love with you. Emma wasn't kidding me."

"Not at all, she was underestimating."

"Melody, you realize your father has already cornered him about you. Happened yesterday, in fact." WHAT? NO! WHAT DID DAD SAY?! HE WOULD COMPLETELY EMBARRASS ME! HE WOULD SAY THINGS THAT WOULD HAVE ALICE ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING FOR THE REST OF HER EXISTENCE! Mom noticed the heart monitor speeding up again, so she intervened on my internal spazz-attack. "Kidding, Mel! Gosh, did your humor fall out the window when you did?"

"Ha ha ha." I look behind my mom and see Edward close to the door. "Hey mom? Can you give me and Eli a couple minutes alone? We have a few things to talk about."

"Oh, okay, sure honey." She sees my dad start to wake up a bit too. Then she leans over and say, "I'll get rid of the dad."

"Thanks." I answer. She kisses my forehead and gets my dad up. After looking somewhat groggy, my parents leave, and my mother gestures for Edward to come in.

He nods his head at them, and he walks in. I smile at him. "Get something nice to drink? O negative? I prefer AB positive, personally."

"Very funny Bell-Melody! Sorry, I keep forgetting."

"Don't. Call me Melody, I mean. I've gotten so used to Bella for the past few months, that it's grown on me. I mean, call me Melody in front of my family and people from my hometown, but other than that, call me Bella."

"All right then, Bella. My Bella." He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"My Edward." I look at him longingly. "Sorry, I meant Eli."

He smirked, but the small smile didn't reach his eyes. "Bella, I was sort of surprised that your mother didn't…well…she didn't make you stay here. She was expecting you to go back to Forks."

"Of course she was. She knows that I love it there. That my life is pretty much there. She wouldn't stop me from being happy, unless, you know, it was a danger to my health or something."

"But she doesn't understand how much of a danger is already there. I hoped she'd keep you here and that way I wouldn't be around to hurt you anymore."

"Edward! Stop that! Don't you ever say that again! I only got into a mess because you _weren't _around. I fell down a lot because you weren't there to catch me." The nurse came in to check my IV stuff, as was expected, but Edward and I both shooed her out. She would be back, though, whether I wanted more pain killers or not.

Edward kept watching my face, looking at the sadness that was creeping out. The only reason I could think of him leaving me would be to look for the 'real' Bella. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he gripped my hand harder and leaned in very close. Close enough to be normal, but also close enough for me to grab him and kiss him, if I wasn't as injured as I am. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me."

Nope, we gotta re-word that. I need to use his words against him. "As long as I want you. Because wanting and needing are pretty much in the same boat when it comes to you."

"Bella…"

"No." I lean ever closer to his face, so that we were practically nose to nose. "Swear. Swear to me, that you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, will stay with me as long as I want you to. Please."

He looked torn. I had re-worded that little thing, so if he even tries to leave me when New Moon comes around, I can use this against him.

He looks hesitant, but then says, "I swear."

_Thank God! _I think, sighing contently. So I ignored the pain in my ribs and closed the space between us, kissing him. Hope I gave him my 'look' before I did. Either way, he should have seen it coming. But it didn't look like he mind it much. His cold lips were moving against mine with just as much urgency as I felt pouring out of me. I think that his lips were what I missed the most, but just marginally next to the rest of him.

The heart rate thingy was beeping out of control again and even stopped completely once. Stupid thing, I wish I could just unplug it! I could feel Edward smiling while he kissed me. He pulled back much too quickly for my taste, but then again, I was only human. "See? I am a threat to your health. I may just make you have a heart attack one day."

"No, you won't. We both know that. The book says that we will live happily ever after. Oh, speaking of the book, I forgot to ask, is Alice mad at me?"

He looked thoroughly confused. "Why would Alice be mad at you? She adores you."

"Well, there was this thing in the part of the book that I told her she couldn't read, that included the history of how she changed."

"Bella, she stole the book from me after I was done with it and read the rest. She's not mad at you, she understands what you were going through. You were worried about your parents, so she didn't want to add any further stress on you."

"Oh, I see," I didn't know whether to bring up the next point in our conversation were a good idea or not, but I would have to face it sooner or later. And I'd rather it sooner, because Edward's glad that I'm alive."So, do we even need to bring up the whole…well, you know? Or will you just agree to the impasse now?"

Oh no, that made him mad. "Bella…"

"Don't you 'Bella' me. You know neither you nor I will win this now, so we might just get it over with. And I don't even want to hear, 'Bella, I refuse to damn you to an eternity of darkness and that's the end of it." I imitated Edward's tone, which causes him to smile a bit, but then he goes serious again.

"Bella…"

"And you know that I have more than one vampire friend who would be willing to do it. Carlisle will do it. If I asked. And, of course, I know Alice saw me as a vampire. She didn't tell me, but I know."

"Bella!" He leaned in closer to make my brain all muddled, I guess. It served its purpose, because I shut up. "Before you went on your rant, I was going to tell you that I agree to disagree. Neither of us will exactly win this argument now." Well, that was easy. Well, maybe not that easy. "But I'm afraid Alice has seen some things…"

"See? Alice knows what she's seeing. If my decision doesn't change, then the future won't. I always know how to get my way, Mr. Cullen."

Edward laughs. "Maybe not this time, Ms. Swan. Wait, is it Swan or Waters?"

I laugh. "You know what? I don't even care anymore. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what I'm called. Call me Melody, call me Bella, hell, call me Hoppy the bunny-" I stop mid sentence because he starts laughing, and I have to laugh along with him. "-as long as I'm called yours, I'll be happy."

He pushes my hair behind my ear. "You should get some more sleep. Do you need more medicine?" He's already pushing the button before I could answer.

"No! Come on, anesthesia makes me have weird dreams. Whatever, as long as you are always in them, I don't care. I can be Hoppy the Bunny and you can be Bucky the Deer." I put my arms behind my head and lean back. The nurse was back and added a syringe full of morphine, most likely, into one of the tubes connected to me. The world around me started getting fuzzy and swirly. The only thing that was still in complete focus was Edward's beautiful smiling face.

"Bucky the Deer? You have a very strange mind, but I love it." He puts a few fingers on the spot under my eyes. "Just remember that while you're asleep. I love you, my Bella, my Melody, my weird. identity-confused girl." I could see his dazzling smile and feel his chuckling shake the bed. Everything else was sliding away. Except, then I remembered something that my Mom said that I didn't really understand.

"Love you, too, Eli…" I laughed. "Oh, yeah, is Emrys supposed to be Emmett?"

I heard Edward roaring with laughing, but he didn't answer me. Then I finally succumb to the medicines that is now coursing through my veins as I drifted off, letting the world slip away into a blissful dream with Edward and me dancing alone in our meadow.

**Okay, I'm sorry about the whole "Emrys" thing. I'm still in complete withdrawl, don't judge me.**

** So. One more chapter, then the Cullens and Twilight! GAH I'M SO SUPER PUMPED HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS?**

** REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED FOR A BIT MORE PEOPLE!**


	23. Parties and Prom

**AN: Here we are. You and me. On the last page.**

**To my Doctor Who fans, I'm so sorry I did that.**

**But I felt like it needed to be said. This is the last real chapter of My Twilight. I can't believe I made it this far. **

**I believe some thank yous are in order.**

**Well, they pretty much go out to everybody that has ever read or reviewed, or liked, or followed my story. If not for the wonderful encouragement of you guys, I wouldn't have even kept going. I guess I'd just be a regular eigth grade girl who had an idea in her head.**

**So this last chapter goes out to all you guys. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Midwinter Sun: Aww, I'm sorry that you were having a bad day. I am incredibly honored that I cheered you up. Like you have no idea how stupidly I'm grinning. And thanks, I feel much better.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Even though the name of the story is My Twilight. You really think that I would have thought that through...**

**Have fun, guys!**

"A toast! To my loving wife. Everyday, I fall in love with you again. Really, I think I might need to see a doctor about that," laughs from everyone in the room. "But that's just what makes it great. I remember every reason that I love you, and every reason that you get on my nerves...okay this isn't going how I thought it might, so cheers!" Uncle Charlie raises his glass to Aunt Sarah, who was blushing madly, and everyone follows suit.

I look over to my right at Edward and sip my soda, while he pretends to sip his. I almost spit mine everywhere, just because of the face he was making.

Tonight was finally the night of Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie's very first wedding anniversary. You would have thought that with the amount of times Aunt Sarah changed the theme, that the party would be a huge disaster. On the contrary, it was actually a huge hit.

Aunt Sarah and Uncle Charlie invited the Cullens (sorry, they invited the _Curingtons_). They had gotten along very well with Mr. _Carl Curington _and Mrs. _Emily Curington_.

But they also invited the Blacks, which was a bit awkward. I spent most of the party with Edward, but I had made sure that I spent some of the time with Jacob too, which Edward wasn't very happy about, but then I gave him a light kiss on the cheek and it was all good.

Aunt Sarah had also forgiven me when I got back. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug wouldn't let me go. She was just happy that I was okay, and since then, we've been cool.

Erica and her parents had come back for the party too, since Erica's mother has actually been friends with Aunt Sarah since College, so it was fun to see my best friend again.

What was not so fun, was my leg brace. I knew that I needed it, but I had almost asked Edward if he could just rip it off and I would spend the rest of the healing time in bed. But I knew that he said it would be a bad idea, that it wouldn't be good for my health, yadda yadda yadda. But try looking nice while wearing a leg brace. Answer: you can't.

What also wasn't fun, was the amount of pictures that my relatives (not to mention Alice, since she picked out my dress. I insisted that she shouldn't, but she said I needed to 'make it up to her' for not letting her buy me a prom dress. So I was stuck wearing a black dress that stops ABOVE my knees **(link on profile)**) were taking. I swear my face muscles were crying out in relief whenever somebody put a camera away.

But what was also awkward was when people started asking me and Edward when _our_ wedding date was supposed to be. I was actually hoping soon, but of course I couldn't say that, I wouldn't hear the end of it. So instead, I answered, "Who knows? We're still pretty young. I wanna get out of high school first. But marriage could be something to consider." By the look on Edward's face, he didn't really like the way I was answering, but then again, it was Edward. so unless he uses words, I generally have no idea what he's going for.

And what was downright mortifying, was that my dad talked to Edward.

Really, I leave him alone for _five freaking minutes _while I go to the bathroom, and when I get back, I see my dad in a way too serious conversation with Edward. Amy had hobbled over to try and distract me, but it didn't really work. As soon as my dad left him, I went right over and stayed glued to his side for the rest of the night. I would have to ask him what my father said when he comes over tonight.

Amy actually looked beautiful as ever. Except for her leg brace. When people questioned it, we just told them she fell down the stairs. There's a lot of stair-related injuries in my family.

Matt was being ridiculously helpful. Fluffing her pillows, trying to help her walk, getting her drinks for her. At first, Amy thought it was cute, but after the fourth pillow fluff she told him to knock it off. Truth is, I'd probably do the same thing if it were Edward.

After everyone left, I raced (well, tried to race) up to my room to change into my pajamas, so that I'd be all ready when he comes back. I go into my closet and see where my Twilight books were, and smiled. Technically, New Moon was missing, since Alice had insisted on reading when we came back. I was a bit mean to her. I didn't give it to her until a few days after we came back, and then it was the day of the party, so I was Alice's barbie. Man, Erica wasn't kidding.

I look to Eclipse, and wonder when Edward's gonna propose to me. Strange thought, I know, but with all this wedding talk going on, well, how could I not think about it?

I shut my closet and go to lay down on my bed, waiting for Edward to come back. I close my eyes for a bit, and when I feel the slightest shift on the bed, I instantly open them, and I'm looking into the golden pools of Edward Cullen's eyes. I snuggle in closer, and he pulls me to him, so that my head is resting on his chest. "So what did my dad want today?"

I felt his chest rumble as he answered. "You mean before or after he was debating to ask for Charlie's gun?" he chuckled, but the thought of Dad trying to shoot Edward just seemed like too much of a real possibility. "He wanted to know if I was respecting you, and what I really felt about you. Which I answered as honestly as I could without giving him any more reasons to want to kill me."

"Well, what'd you tell him?"

"That I love you, of course." Heart-stutter! I'm not sure if I should be angry that he was honest with my dad, or mortified. "And that I would never hurt you, or do anything you didn't want to, and the rest of the list of things he wanted me to say in his head."

"Well, that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. But there's something else I wanted to ask you…is something wrong?"

That threw him. "Wrong? What do you mean?"

"Well, every time I told one of my relatives that I was thinking about marriage, you got kinda distant."

"I really shouldn't ever underestimate your powers of observation. I was just thinking about weddings and marriage in general, and what it would mean to us."

"Really? I thought that sort of thing would be impossible for us." I whispered. Only because it was what he said, and I wanted to see his reaction.

"Took the words right out of the book, Bella? But, yes, it would be impossible." That uncertain look came right back, maybe he's considering changing his mind about it. One can only hope.

"Oh, I see…okay, this is getting awkward, so we need a new topic."

He smirked. "What? Our talk about our future nuptials isn't interesting enough for you?"

"No, not that, well, kinda, but, okay, stop confusing me! I have more pressing matters than marriage." He raises his eyebrow at me. "Prom. Are you going to ask me, or are you just assuming that I'm going with you?"

Now he looked shocked. My God, I love surprising him, and I love that I can still do that. "I thought it was implied since it was in the book. I couldn't keep it a surprise anymore, but I didn't think I had to ask you."

"Well maybe I have another date in mind. Tyler Crowley, for example?"

He growls quietly. "I forgot about him. You'll have to tell him that you're going with me because I don't think I'll be able to relay that message without ripping his throat out once we get there."

"Oh, so are you asking me now?" I raised my eyebrow in anticipation.

He actually stood up, quietly, and got down on one knee. "Love, will you accompany me to the annual Forks Junior Prom?" I knew that he was just teasing me because of our marriage talk, but I milked every second. Plus, he called me 'Love', which is always good in my book.

"Hmm, I may have to check my schedule, but I think I can squeeze you in."

I go over to him, sit on his outstreched knee, and pressed my lips against his, which he gladly returned. But, like last time, I was the one in control, and he was the one to get out of control. I pull away and lean my forehead against his.

"How am I the one in control?" I ask.

"Because you have more control over me."

...

Honestly, today is supposed to be the supposed best day of a teenaged girls life, but so far, it's been the worst of mine.

I have been plucked, scrubbed, tweezed, waxed, and combed until my entire body felt raw. Through all of that, I had to remember to call Tyler Crowley and tell him that I wasn't going to be his prom date. Or his date, ever, actually.

But let's get back to my torture. Alice had had my prom dress shipped out when we left Salt Lake. She had made sure, like, fifty times that she had remembered the dress.

She also made sure that I was to look 'just perfect' for Edward, since it was his first prom that he was going with an actual date. Well, it was mine too, but you don't see Emmett or Jasper plucking at Edward's eyebrows to make sure they were even.

"Alice! Am I done yet?" I whined. I just wanted the Prom-prep over and done with. I think this pain may be more painful than James' venom. And that's saying something. I also wanted Alice's claws off of my face already.

"Almost." She applied one more dab of lip gloss, then announced that I was done. I looked into the mirror, and I have to confess, that Alice is pretty much the best stylist in the world. She had put on regular lip gloss, to make my lips look rosier, and some dark, sparkly eyeshadow so that my eyes would 'pop'. I have no idea what those terms are supposed to refer to, but I think it means that I look good.

"Not bad, Alice. I look nice."

She looks at me in disbelief. "Pretty? That's insulting! To you, and my work. Now, go down there and make your big entrance." She gives me a hug, then disappears out my window. Really, I need to put a welcome mat out there.

I turned to the mirror and spin a circle once. I chuckle to myself. Who would have thought, when I bought this dress, that Edward Cullen would be my prom date?

Well, no sense in keeping him waiting. I walk out to the stairs, and I banged my brace on the steps, to let them know I was coming.

From where I was, I could see Aunt Sarah all ready with her camera, and I internally groaned. When I got the bottom, everyone was just staring at me.

"What? Do I have something in my hair? Cause Alice will kill me," I reach out and gently fluff my hair.

"No Bella, it's not that. You look..." Aunt Sarah says.

"Beautiful." Edward finishes for her, with a huge smile on his face.

I smile too, but my smiles become less genuine as Aunt Sarah takes pictures. She's taking more than usual too, since mom and dad wanted pictures too.

After she snaps another one, I intervine. "We really gotta get going, or we'll be late."

Edward smiles. After a few more pictures, we finally go into Edward's car. I collapse in the seat. "Thank God that's over!"

"Why?" Edward asks, as he starts the engine.

"Because my face muscles are practically screaming at me for using them so much." I massage my cheeks.

"I think you're over-reacting," Edward says.

"And I think I'm being perfectly rational." I say.

We pull up to the gym, and Edward helps me out of the car. It's pretty dark, but I can see the dark figure of a person hanging around the front.

"Oh God, Jake, I completely forgot. Be nice," I told Edward, who had started to involuntarily snarl.

We walk right over to Jacob, me walking kinda fast and Edward trying to walk as slow as vampirely/humanly possible. Yeah, I don't get it either.

"Jacob, hey!"

"Hey Bella. Wow. You look...beautiful."

I blush, since I'm not used to getting compliments from anyone but Edward, and even then I blush. "Thanks. What're you doing here?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to you. Alone." Edward didn't say anything, just walked right into the gym.

"Sorry about him. He's kinda protective. So, what was so important that you felt the need to crash my prom?"

He smiled kinda sheepishly. Wow, he had a pretty gentle smile. I liked it. Grr, Bella, stop it. "Believe it or not, my dad sent me here. Paid me twenty bucks. Anyway, he said that if I tell you something, that he would get me that master cylinder."

I teasing roll my eyes. "Honestly Jake? You really need to get that car done. Anyway, what did your old man need to let me know?"

"Just, don't be mad, okay?" I nod my head. I mean, I'll probably be mad, but might as well not let him know that. "Well—this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella—he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.' He was…kind of over the top when you and your sister got hurt in Salt Lake City. He didn't believe…"

"I fell out the window, and Amy fell down the stairs. What part doesn't your father understand?"

"Yeah, I know Bella. He's kinda insane. But for some odd reason, he doesn't believe it..."

"Anything else?" I was a little annoyed now. I knew I told him I wouldn't get mad, but oh boy, am I getting there.

"Okay…but, jeez, this sounds bad. He said to tell you, no, to warn you, that—and this is his plural, not mine—we'll be watching."

"Uh, Jake? I'm not going to lie to you; that's just creepy. I feel like I need to close all my blinds. Especially in the bathroom. I may also need to get rid of all of your binoculars, I've heard those are good for spying."

We both burst out laughing. Watching him laugh, I tried to think how I could fall in love with this guy. He did look a lot like Taylor Lautner, but he was still kinda scrawny and had his hair was actually real looking, instead of the wig that Taylor wore in the movie. He was pretty easy to laugh with, too. But then and there I figured out that as long as there's Edward, this guy is just gonna have to settle with my child.

Okay, that sounded creepy on all levels.

"So, I don't have to tell him to butt the hell out?"

"You can if you really want to, but they'd be _your _words, not mine. I've learned that words can be used against you." I stand up. "So I'm gonna go in, I don't want to leave Edward alone for too long. But I'll see you around, don't be such a stranger anymore." He was still staring at me once I made my way inside. Somehow by magic, the 'Go All the Way Into Twilight' song was being played as I made my entrance. Edward was by my side in an instant, and led me towards the massive crowd alongside Alice, looking stunning in her black dress, and Rosalie, who made my self-esteem drop like 80 points just looking at her. I don't care how pretty Alice thinks I am, Rosalie will always be prettier.

After the song ended, Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear,"You wanna go?"

After I quickly nodded, he led me outside to a familiar looking gazebo while 'Flightless American Mouth' came on. I drop my mouth in disbelief. "I thought you promised that you wouldn't watch the movie without me!"

"I didn't, Erica sent Alice the song. Alice went to tell the DJ to play it as soon as I decided to take you outside." Well, that makes sense, I guess.

I let a sigh of relief. I had made Edward (and the rest of the Cullens for that matter) promise not to watch the movie until a date when we would all watch it together could be specified. "Thank you Alice." I say, since I know she can hear me. I turned my attention back towards my perfect date, and rest my hands around his neck. He smiles. Well, that won't be there for long, since this was my next question. "So are you mad that Jacob called me beautiful?"

He stopped smiling again and I heard a slight growl under his breath. "You know the answer to that. And you also know why I wanted you to come to prom."

"Yeah yeah, you want me to be human, and have human experiences like you might have had back in nineteen-eighteen. But be honest, would you rather have wanted me to go with one of those yahoos in there like Mike Newton?"

He slightly growled at the thought, but got my point. "Maybe you still would have enjoyed yourself. Did you already have the dress picked out?"

"Yeah. Amy bought it for me. I was planning on going with Erica, or some yahoo that she picked out herself, but I really was hoping on going with you. And here I am, with my wish."

"Wishing for eternal damnation? You weren't thinking, though, tonight…were you?"

I thought that we had already discussed this, but let's have a little fun. "You mean...you mean you weren't going to?"

"Bella!" His golden eyes darkened at the thought.

"Just kidding! Really Edward, if your heart was still beating, you would've had a heart attack!"

"Bella," he tugged at my waist so that I was hardly an inch away from him, "Would you really and truly be willing to do that right now?"

I felt my heart quicken at the thought. "Are you being sincere or are you just messing with me?"

He already was dipping me down. "Close your eyes." Holy Crap, is he really going to do this? Oh wait, I know Edward Cullen. No way would he do it, especially in such a public place. He would have insisted to change my mind, and then he and Carlisle would have an in-depth conversation on how to make the transition better, yadda yadda yadda...

I could feel his cool breath on my neck as he got closer. "Ready?"

I wasn't getting my hopes up. "Yes." I say, with as much confidence as possible.

His lips brush where my pulse was. "Right now?"

"Oh, just get on with it." I snapped. Maybe he actually thinks this is a good idea. Maybe since this is the only book that he knows of, maybe he thinks Bella is already a vampire! Okay hopes, don't get too high.

Which is why I wasn't surprised when I felt Edward's cold lips kiss my neck instead. Then he laughed. "I would have thought you would have seen that coming. Really Bella, you didn't think I would give in so easily."

I knew this would happen, but I'll have some fun with it. "Hey, a girl can dream."

He raised one eyebrow, noting that I went along with the dialogue in the book. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"Uhh, no, no monsters in my dream. My only dream is being with you, forever."

He kept right along, but he smirk was tinged with the sadness I was expecting. "Bella. I will stay with you—isn't that enough?"

"Will it be enough for you?" I challenged.

"Yes, it will be enough. Enough for forever." He cupped my face and made me look him in the eyes. Their intensity made my legs feel like spaghetti, and I swear I almost toppled over. I melt into him and press my lips against his.

To quote myself, (or at least Kristen Stewart), "No one will surrender tonight," not even our virtues, we'll probably be saving that for Breaking Dawn or something.

"But I won't give in…" Oh, hell no, I will _not_ be giving in. I want Edward forever. What's the point of my life now without him in it?

"I know what I want." And I will never stop wanting him, even now as his perfect lips are attached to mine, I know that I want more. I want not to be afraid of getting hurt, of going too far, and I want him, just him, no matter what his name or mine is, forever.

Forever. Hm. I kinda like the sound of that.

** And that's it! Oh God, I can't believe I finished! I can never finish any of my stories! Well, it's because of you guys that I finished. **

** One more, and that's a chapter just for laughs. **

** I don't know how soon you guys can expect the sequel. I wanna say soon, but who knows!**

** Hey guys! I thought of something that might be fun. **

** Draw me a picture of how YOU think Melody looks. Or design a cover for My Twilight. Whichever one I like best, I'll make it the story cover. And I'd love to see how you see Melody. It's just something I thought might interest you. Send it to me in a PM!**

** REVIEW! THANKS! AND STAY TUNED!**


	24. Movie Night

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day, Lovelies!**

**It's movie night guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT ISN'T MINE, FOR THE LAST TIME FOR THIS STORY. HOWEVER, MELODY'S BANTER BELONGS TO ME**

**Enjoy guys!**

"It's starting!" Alice excitedly said, as she shook my shoulders from behind me.

I laugh. "Yes, Alice. But we won't be able to hear it if you don't tone it down a notch."

We were all sitting in front of the tv in the Cullen living room, my Twilight **(heh, see what I did there)** movie sitting in the DVD player. Everyone had been looking forward to watching the movie, Edward and Alice especially. He'd been excited very since I told him that we could watch the movie. I bet he just wanted to critic every single move Robert Pattinson made as him. I've already told Edward a million times that while Robert is cute in his own Edward way, he had nothing on the real Edward. I've told all of them, really, that they look way better than their movie portayals, but they're actually all pretty excited to see someone act like them. Even Rosalie, even though she still hates me a bit.

"Yeah Alice, the rest of us want to watch the movie too," Edward said, shushing her from our spot on the floor. We had arrived too late, and all the seats on the sofa were taken, so we sat on the floor. Not that I'm complaining. I'm using Edward as my own personal pillow.

"Alright, alright, it's starting!" Alice kept on bouncing next to Jasper, who, despite his usual calm manner, was bouncing right along with her. Even Carlisle and Esme were looking like they wanted to bounce off the walls. Edward was grinning next to me as the Summit Entertainment logo popped up.

_'I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.'_ I heard Emmett laughing behind me as the deer flew across the screen. "Ha! Look everyone, dinner!"

Alice whacked the back of his head, gaining herself a warning look from Esme. "Shut up, Emmett, here comes Bella!" Alice half-shrieked at him. Kristen Stewart came on the screen. Her face drops. "That's her? _She's_ playing _you_? She looks nothing like you!"

"Thank you! That's exactly what I thought!" I turned to see Edward's reaction to 'me', but he was watching the screen curiously, like he was watching something under a microscope. Then, he spoke up.

"Bella, do you like purple?" He grinned at me again, but then turned back towards the screen when he heard the name 'Jacob'. Yeah, the grin was gone. "You and Jacob made mud-pies when you were little?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously, him and his jealousy really gets on my nerves. "Use your brain, Mr. Cullen. I didn't even meet Jacob until I went to the beach. It's just a movie, Edward, it didn't completely happen like this." That seemed to help him a little. For like a second, until Eric, Mike, and Tyler graced the screen. He let out a snarl when Mike first appeared.

"Here we come! Here we come!" Alice sang, practically jumping off the sofa. She stopped once the Cullens entered into the cafeteria.

_ 'The Cullens. They're, umm, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids…They kind of keep to themselves. Yeah, because they're all together, like 'together' together. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big, dark haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal.' _When Nikki Reed came onto screen, pretty much everybody turned to Rosalie to see what her reaction was. She just cocked her head to the side, and shrugged her shoulder. "She's okay, I guess." Well consider me shocked.

Emmett was rolling on the floor next to Edward and me, laughing his head off. "I could eat that guy for lunch!"

_ 'Okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice, she's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain.'_

Alice's face grew angry. "HEY! I AM NOT WEIRD! AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?" She pointed as Robert Pattinson and his gorgeousness came on screen.

Edward looked like he had swallowed an onion whole. "Alice, I think that's supposed to be me. Bella?" he looked at me nervously. "Do I really look like that?"

Aww, that's so cute! He's self-concious! Hmm, just to mess with him, I should say something like 'Yes, you look like you're wearing sparkly lip gloss.' But the worried look in his face made me decide against it. "No, you don't look like you're wearing makeup! And Alice, of course you're not weird. Those actors just don't know you the way I do, but no offence, Jasper, you kind of do always look like you're in pain."

"None taken. Calm down, Alice." He wrapped his arms around her shaking form. She was angry that they called her weird? Well, I would have been too, I guess.

Emmett played special attention when he saw when Emmett in the movie was standing up in the jeep the day the Cullens drove it to school in the movie. "Aw, man! Why haven't I thought of doing that?"

"Look, he's back!" Alice shrieked again once Edward, or Edward in the movie, spoke to Bella for the first time. "And he's staring at you, Bella!" I just got a bit uncomfortable. Hmm, maybe watching the movie _wasn't_ such a good idea... "Edward, did you really ask her about the weather? Way to be awkward…" I had a miny-swoon when Robert Pattinson smiled crookedly. Edward, my Edward, glared down at me, but then broke into his own crooked smile, which made me really really swoon.

"Fluorescents wouldn't make your eyes change colors, but nice try Edward. Whoa! Why is that boy driving 60 miles per hour through the parking lot? It so did not happen like that!" Oh my God, Alice is going to be a bigger fangirl than I am! "And where did Edward go? Look! There you are, Carlisle!"

Esme nudged Carlisle lightly, who was studying the character. "They got a pretty good actor for me." I knew he would say something like that. Carlisle is too nice to critic. But if you look at both of them from a distance they do look alike.

"Edward! You're a stalker!" Emmett screamed when he saw that Robert Pattinson was in the bedroom.

"Technically, that was a dream, Emmett." I corrected him.

"That was not the first time you dreamt about me…" Edward whispered in my ear. I even dreamt about him in Salt Lake. He growled again when Mike Newton asked Bella to the prom. "You little liar. Going to Jacksonville?

"I just told him that I would be busy. Why on earth would I go to Jacksonville?"

Alice snorted when Tyler tried to drink the 'compost tea'. "Tyler would drink that."

"My God, Jessica and Eric are more annoying in the movie than here." Alice mutters. Then she screams. "Hey! I TALKED! Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Alice, we heard you…" Everyone chorused. Jeez, she needs to get a grip.

The scene shifted to the view of the beach at La Push. I was the one who growled when Sam called my Edward a freak. "You know, I threw a rock at his head when he actually said that." I said, quite proudly, I might add.

"God, Bella, are you seriously going to fall in love with that guy?" Alice pointed at Taylor Lautner with disgust written all over her face. I shot her a murderous look. How could she actually say that? I am so not going to let her read Eclipse now. I had let her read New Moon, and I'm starting to regret it. Well technically, she wouldn't stop bugging me about it.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Edward looked murderous. And he was looking at me. Ahh, try to escape the death look, try to escape the death look.

"Alice is just kidding, aren't you Alice?" I need to think of a new way to kill vampires. Calming waves hit me like a tide, but I struggled against them. Alice and I had a glare-down. She was mad at _me_ because _book_ Bella falls in love with Jacob.

She eventually looked away once I started pouting to her. "Ha-ha, Edward, got you! Ooh ooh ooh, who's that?" She pointed at a shirtless Cam Gigandet.

"The son of a bitch that tried to kill me in the tap studio. James was his name, if I can recall correctly." I think everyone let out a hiss or snarl or some sort of guttural sound when I told them that was the guy who played James. I thought they were about to destroy the television, and the next part wouldn't make Edward calm down any. "Look, I'm about to be attacked by the creeps!" Edward was the only one who was growling now, and it practically tuned out the movie. "Jeez, Edward, calm down. I'm only kidding, now look, we're going on our date!"

Everyone was quiet for a few moments until Edward, in the movie, said that the guy at the register was thinking about 'Cat'. Every single one of the Cullens turned around to me and Edward and said, "Cat?"

Edward just shrugs. "Hey. It could happen." I was so thoroughly lost in the movie when he whispered "I don't have the strength to stay away from you, ever." He makes me squeal like Robert Pattinson never could.

As nothing of extreme importance happened until we got to the part where Bella is telling Edward that she knows what he is, everything was pretty quiet in the room until Emmett randomly screamed out "Edward's a vampire!" like a well, a fangirl. He had a high-pitched voice and everything.

I looked at him, clearly freaked out, but he just shrugged. I just turn my attention back to the movie. I have a feeling that that was not to be brought up again. Ever.

Edward in the movie was suddenly glittering in the sun. Alice speaks up. "Bella, I have a question? Is Edward supposed to be sparkling or did he play arts and crafts with kindergardeners?"

" I don't know Alice. I just-I don't know." No one said anything as Robert Pattinson 'sparkled'. I think even Esme thought that his skin looked nothing like any one of the Cullen's when they were in the sunlight.

"You went to the meadow when all this happened…didn't you?" Alice looked confused now.

"Of course, the moviemakers just thought that it would be more dramatic if Edward was jumping around in trees like a monkey."

"Jump around in trees? I've never jumped around in trees when I'm with you. Sure, I've thrown them around, but I've never been in them. You'd fall out if you were up in a tree with you." Edward, Edward, Edward, you know me so well. He turned serious and leaned down towards me again. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"

Again, I couldn't help myself... "What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick masochistic lion."

"You forgot 'cute'. You are a very cute, sick masochistic lion."

"Edward, where'd you get the Ray Bans?" Jasper asked.

"I'd suggest aviators for you Jasper. They look pretty good on the guy who plays you." I told him.

"Jeez! That Bella looks so dead! I mean, really, shouldn't she be at least a little happy that Edward was in love with her?" Jasper just laughed and wrapped his arms around Alice tighter. Those two are so adorable, almost as adorable as me and Edward.

You know Bella, maybe I should surprise you by jumping on your car more often. All my moves are too predictable now." Edward suggested.

"Do you really think my truck could handle a vampire jumping on it?" I still

I point to the screen. "Oh, look, Esme here you come!" I kind of felt bad that she was the only one of the Cullens who hadn't been on yet. Edward growled again when Billy and Jacob showed up in the movie. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, which made him shut up very quickly.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, yay! Look it's…not our house…" Alice looked disappointed.

"Oh, dinner! Bella, I'm so sorry, I forgot you need to eat! I'll go make Italiano for you!" Esme jumped up once the kitchen scene ended.

"No Esme, really, you don't need to. I'll just eat whatever Charlie and Sarah left over."

"No Bella, really, it's fine." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"No bed? Really, Bella! Were you thinking about that already?" Alice started teasing.

I blushed furiously. "Shut up Alice!"

"She did! Oh, my goodness! Bella, you naughty child!" Alice sang, adding on to my humiliation. Edward looked just as mortified as I did, but once he glanced down at me he started laughing.

"Okay Alice, maybe it's time we turned it off. It's causing Bella emotional stress. She just really needs to get to _bed_, now." Emmett added on. Okay. You wanna play like that? Fine. Jasper is now higher on my favourites list.

I stare straight across to the screen. "You know, I think I'll be the bigger person here."

"Good for you Bella." Carlisle pipes up. Dang, I kinda forgot my future father in law was here.

"Thank you Carlisle." It's soon forgotten and we're back to the movie. I blushed again when Kristen and Robert were making out on her bed.

"Oh! Look! We're playing baseball, and now look, I'm getting a vision!" Yeah, here come the nomads. "Whoops, bad vision, sorry Edward."

Uh oh. This wasn't gonna be good. He set me on his lap, with his arms wrapped around me protectively. I don't really know if he thought he was protecting me, or himself from breaking the TV. I felt his head rest on my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay," I soothed. "It's all over now, you know that."

But he was still agonizing over it. Sheesh, he's acting like Stefan Salvatore with his brooding. His eyes were shut and his jaw was set like it always is when he's stubborn. "I know, Bella, I know, but it was all still my fault for happening in the first place."

"Calm down. No one blames you for this but you." My words did manage to calm him, but not by much.

"Really? There is no way you could have just walked past us in the lobby of a hotel and we wouldn't have seen you!" I bet if Alice could, she'd call the filmmakers and voice her complaints.

"Yeah, and James wasn't hot either." Alice nodded thoughtfully.

"That's true, and pepper spray probably wouldn't ever work on a vampire."

"Can we just watch the movie?" Edward growled. He was listening intently when James said "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you. Instead he kept you this fragile little human, it's cruel really." He didn't look too happy when he said that. He looked even more mad when James bit Bella in the movie. That just made memories flood to the surface for me. The emotional pain at the thought that Edward didn't want me, the fire that was crawling in my arm, trying to fight its way to my heart.

Alice's voice broke through my reverie. "Bella! Did you see? I ripped his head off!" Alice did an air fist bump.

"Yes yes Alice, I saw, and you did a very good job." During the hospital scene, I started to get paranoid over the fact that Edward might leave me in New Moon time. Jasper must have sensed my tension, since he gave Edward a look that probably goes along with his thoughts, and Edward kissed my forehead.

"You know I have nowhere else to go, right? I'm staying right here. I'll be by your side." I nodded, but am still not entirely convinced. I am going to take severe measures in regards to my birthday party. And the fact that it's two month later than Bella's in the book means I have a lot more time to plan out strategies. Watch and see I'll probably end up insisting not to have a party. But since it's Alice, I'll have to work on that.

Kristen made her way down the stairs in the dress that looked nothing like mine.

"Bella, why didn't you wear a dress like Kristen is?" Alice asks.

"Because I don't wanna be compared to an emotionless freak. That, and Amy and I had already found the dress that I wore." I answer.

Jacob and Edward were having a glare-down in the movie. "Whoa, the sexual tension between you two is off the charts!"

Alice and I both started rolling with laughter. Emmett was probably laughing the hardest. Rosalie and Carlisle were trying to hold in their laughter, probably because of the look on Edward's face. He wasn't laughing, or smiling, or even showing a crack of a smile. He was suddenly ontop of me.

"Still think I'm not scary?"

"Oh Edward, how many times will we have this conversation?" He squeezed me tighter. I heard the final part of the movie playing. I know what I want. Then I heard a mixture of hisses, snarls, and shouts of outrage. That was unexpected.

"Alright, you beast, let me go so I can see what the problem is." He let go of me and I saw that he was one of the ones who snarled. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all staring intently at the movie, while Esme was standing in the doorway looking outraged. I turned towards the screen to figure out what they were so worked up about, and saw a certain red head looking from above.

Victoria. They'd forgotten about Victoria. Uh oh. Change the subject! "So," I say with a nervous chuckle. "What'd you think of the movie?"

Every single head whipped around to look at me like I was insane, and then each of those heads started talking or yelling or using a mixture of both at me about how I could let them forget about her and how they should have remembered on their own and on and on.

When they all finally calmed down enough, they all turned to me for an answer.

And all my brilliant mind could say was, "Who wants Italiano?"

** And that's it for this document! Holy crap, I actually finished! I can change that little "In-progress" sign to "Complete."**

** I feel so proud.**

** Okay, you guys are going to be getting a sequel. I have no idea when it shall be posted, but BE ON THE LOOKOUT.**

** Here is a little snippet of the next installment of The Melody Waters Saga:**

So here's the thing about New Moons.

They don't make sense.

People have no idea when New Moons are. Like, they're marked on a calender, but people usually ignore it and write something else over it like "Haircut appointentment at 10:30".

But me, I look out for New Moons. No, not because I actually want to look through a telescope.

I'm looking out just in case my boyfriend, Edward Cullen, decides to try and ditch me for my 'own good'.

Yep. You heard me. Edward Cullen. From Twilight.

**Valentines is for love, and reviews are love! Show me how much you care!**

** REVIEW! STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL!**


	25. Update: Sequel time!

**AN: Guess who started her sequel?**

**Yes people, The Melody Waters Saga book 2 has begun!**

**It's under the title This New Moon (kinda weird, I know)**

**Check it out and send me some love with Reviews!**

**-DreamonAlina**


End file.
